


A Coeurs Perdus

by Natalea



Series: A Coeurs Perdus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Post-Hogwarts, Realistic, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalea/pseuds/Natalea
Summary: Douze ans après la guerre, Drago Malefoy rencontre Hermione Weasley dans le métro de Londres, et lui demande pardon.





	1. Le Metro

L’escalier plongeait dans la lumière maladive des tubes cathodiques. On aurait pu croire qu’une vie souterraine aurait apporté l’obscurité, mais non. La lumière écrasait tout. Elle pourchassait l’ombre dans ses moindres recoins, exposant la crasse, les boutons, la graisse des cheveux, la décrépitude générale de l’endroit.

Dieu que Drago haïssait le métro.

Arrivé au bas des marches, un labyrinthe de corridors s’offrit à lui. C’était vaste, ouvert, carrelé de blanc. Tout pour faire oublier que l’on se trouvait à dix mètres sous terre, au milieu des égouts, des rats, des conduites d’eau, de gaz, d’électricité, des milliers de secrets qui pourrissaient sous la ville, et la ville elle-même, au-dessus de nous, palpitante, lourde et moite. Un souffle d’air traversait les couloirs comme mû d’une volonté propre, comme les vapeurs toxiques qui s’échappent d’un tombeau ou d’un sarcophage, scellé depuis des millénaires.

Drago respirait ces effluves de vie, de puanteur et de mort. Décidément, ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus charmantes. Ce devait être encore un de ses bons jours…

Très vite la foule le rejoignit. Il n’aimait pas l’idée que c’était lui qui rejoignait la foule. Les moutons, la masse. Comme une colonie d’insectes fous qui ne savaient rien faire sinon courir vers un but dérisoire. Drago était un brin misanthrope.

Arrivé sur le quai de la station Euston Square, il prit son mal en patience en laissant ses yeux se balader sur les affiches publicitaires, sur le mur d’en face. Une comédie musicale. Une banque. Une affiche de film. Le papier s’agita d’un léger frémissement et alors, Drago discerna les réclames du monde sorcier, par-delà le papier Moldu. Il y avait un message du Ministère encourageant les sorciers au vote, le 26 mai prochain. Drago plissa le nez de dédain. Comme si personne ne savait que Shacklebolt allait être réélu. A côté du logo du Ministère de la Magie et des visages souriants de la famille sorcière modèle, l’œil était inéluctablement attiré par une affiche chatoyante, explosive, un bombardement de couleurs dans ce monde terne qu’était le métro de Londres. La boutique de farces et attrapes de George Weasley.

Là aussi, Drago détourna les yeux. Plus pour échapper à de vieux souvenirs qu’aux couleurs insurmontables de l’affiche. Son cerveau voulut penser mais il l’en empêcha. Il avait toujours été très doué à ce petit jeu. Trop doué.

Sa bouche se tordit d’un pli amer : « Bien, Drago. Vas-y, continue, apitoie-toi sur ton sort. Ça t’a toujours tellement aidé à aller mieux ».

La conscience d’être dur envers lui-même fit taire la voix dans sa tête. Mais trop tard, le mal était fait. Le sentiment familier s’était de nouveau coulé en lui, il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Il avait retrouvé le sillon qui s’était formé jusqu’à son cœur, à force d’épreuves. Ce n’était pas de la tristesse. Ç’aurait été trop facile. La tristesse, on pleure, on hurle un bon coup, et on peut la vaincre. Lorsque les yeux débordent de larmes, parce que le cœur déborde de chagrin, on peut ouvrir une écluse et rééquilibrer le flux. Mais ce que Drago ressentait était pire. C’était une maladie qui le tuait à petit feu. Celle qui avait inspiré tant de romantiques au XIXe siècle, amoureux de la mort et fascinés par son baiser. La Mélancolie.

Drago eut un autre sourire, amusé cette fois, à la pensée que ce mot avait pris un sens bien innocent aujourd’hui. Pourtant, qui devenait l’esclave de la Mélancolie sentait le bonheur se retirer de la moindre parcelle de ses os.

L’arrivée du métro tira Drago de ses divagations romanesques. Il n’avait pas toujours été ainsi. Un rêveur, dissertant pour lui-même sur la mort de Baudelaire, Keats et Chatterton. Il regarda le wagon arriver avec l’idée que, s’il faisait ne serait-ce qu’un pas de plus, sa vie pouvait se terminer. Et le métro se profilait, rouge, brillant, criard, aussi vulgaire et insupportable que la foule autour de lui, et Drago laissa les secondes s’écouler : dix, cinq, deux secondes…

Le métro s’arrêta et ouvrit ses portes devant lui. Trop tard.

Une grosse femme rose le bouscula pour sortir, partageant avec lui son haleine de tapioca. Drago se précipita vers le fond du wagon, où l’air lui semblait plus respirable. Il faisait chaud. En plein mois de mai, ils battaient des records de température. Un enfer pour les passagers du métro. Ce n’était plus l’air du sarcophage que Drago respirait : il était dans le sarcophage, et déjà la machine infernale refermait le caisson sur un mélange de miasmes, de sueur, de transpiration rance, de stress et de graisse.

Drago ne toucha rien autour de lui. Rien de tel que le métro pour vous faire réaliser à quel point l’espèce humaine était…huileuse.

« Encore une marque d’amour pour tes congénères… »

Drago ne combattit pas sa pensée. Ne la laissa pas se développer non plus. Son esprit cherchait continuellement à entrer en conflit avec lui, mais il avait perdu la combativité nécessaire depuis longtemps. Il était un cynique résigné. Il était vieux. Et il citait des poètes romantiques morts depuis près de deux siècles. Qu’ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Au bout de deux stations, Drago dénicha une place libre contre la paroi du compartiment et s’assit en regardant ses pieds. Une petite victoire. Sa tension retomba. Il avait chaud, il s’aperçut qu’il transpirait lui aussi. Son cœur battait vite et fort dans sa cage thoracique. Voilà l’effet que le métro londonien avait sur lui : il tirait sur toutes les fibres de son corps. C’était un périple, un chemin de croix qui le verrouillait d’angoisse.

Le temps avait passé aujourd’hui. Il avait 29 ans. Douze ans s’étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais il arrivait encore qu’on le reconnaisse dans la rue, au travail, n’importe où, et alors, de parfaits inconnus le priaient d’aller partager quelques orgies anales avec Satan, dans la plus pure politesse londonienne.

Drago se recroquevilla sur son siège. Il ne portait que du noir et il ne regardait personne, espérant ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui. Mais hélas, avec une ironie délicieuse, son corps s’amusait à le dénoncer. Avec ses cheveux presque blancs et ses yeux d’acier pur, il se faisait immanquablement remarquer. En plus, il était grand. Toutes ces choses dont il avait pu tirer fierté étant adolescent étaient devenues sa malédiction dès que…

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser.

(…Tu-Sais-Qui était mort)

Malefoy ferma les yeux et expulsa les souvenirs de sa tête. Il les avait déjà affrontés, il en avait fait le tour. A présent, qu’ils se contentent de le dévorer à petit feu.

Il s’aperçut qu’il avait serré les poings sur ses bras repliés et les relâcha.

Profitant de son instant de faiblesse, ses yeux s’abandonnèrent à balayer la cabine, et à Baker Street, trois nouveaux passagers montèrent à bord. Drago reconnut la première et son corps se figea. La surprise était telle qu’il ouvrit la bouche sur un cri qui ne vint pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il faire quelque chose ? Ses mots se mélangeaient et s’étouffaient les uns les autres avant de venir au monde.

Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Elle s’assit sur le strapontin en face de lui, à peine à plus d’un mètre de distance. Elle releva enfin les yeux et son regard croisa le sien. Elle aussi fut surprise. Et pour cause. Ça faisait douze ans qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus. Quelle image pouvait-il bien renvoyer ? Avec son costume trop cher et trop sombre qui allongeait sa silhouette maigre, ses cheveux en désordre, en total désaccord avec le reste, ses traits tirés par les insomnies, le dégoût et les verres de gin ?

A la façon dont elle hésita, il vit qu’elle non plus ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais elle avait toujours été vive. N’est-ce pas ? Elle le contempla quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête pour le saluer et, son devoir accompli, elle sortit un livre de son sac et ne le regarda plus.

« Tu n’as pas changée, Granger… », songea-t-il en lui-même, mais il n’y avait ni dédain ni cynisme cette fois. C’était la Mélancolie qui parlait.

En plus, il se trompait, elle avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, rassemblés sur son épaule en une cascade de boucles disciplinées. On était loin de l’adolescente qui avait dû quitter sa famille et vivre dans une toile de tente pendant presque un an. Elle avait perdu les dernières rondeurs de l’enfance, et son visage présentait à présent ses traits fins, matures, trop sévères pour son âge, comme ils l’avaient toujours été.

Drago ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d’elle, contre sa volonté, même si cela réveillait des monstres au fond de lui et que cela lui faisait mal, parce qu’à travers elle, c’était son passé qui l’avalait.

Il se revoyait lui-même adolescent. Il retrouvait sans peine le chemin des émotions qu’il ressentait à cette époque. Son attitude, sa façon de parler, de marcher, l’assurance folle qu’il éprouvait avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le marque. Une veine se contracta au milieu de son front. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Il avait tenté d’éradiquer ce réflexe, mais il vivait toujours en lui. Drago eut soudain l’impression que son avant-bras droit le brûlait, et il se retint d’y toucher.

Il pensait à Granger. Comment il avait haï Granger. Comment il s’était braqué contre elle dès qu’il avait su ce qu’elle était et d’où elle venait. Pourquoi ? Parce que c’était ce qu’on lui avait appris. Drago avait toujours été un enfant obéissant.

Il se revoyait encore dans le salon immense du Manoir Malefoy, devant un feu de cheminée pétillant, le cœur glacé par la froideur d’un père qui ne parlait que du prestige de leur lignée, du poids qui pesait sur les épaules de son héritier, et du devoir qu’il devait remplir envers sa famille. Drago avait bu ses paroles, il avait cru et fait tout ce qu’on lui demandait. Parce qu’il était un Malefoy, et Papa lui avait dit : « Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais. Tu ne dois jamais te montrer faible, Drago. Tu es un Malefoy, et cela veut dire que le monde est à toi ».

Enfant, Drago avait acquiescé gravement, sans vraiment comprendre ce que son père lui disait, mais conscient de son importance. Il serait parfait. Son père serait fier de lui. Il serait un Malefoy, et son père serait fier de lui.

Et puis en grandissant, les mots avaient pris sens, et comme ils avaient bercé son enfance, Drago avait appris à y croire. Il était un Malefoy. Donc le monde était à lui. Tout le reste lui était inférieur.

Il y croyait, et pourtant, son père ne le regardait pas davantage. Pas de tendresse dans cette grande maison vide. Lorsqu’il lui prenait l’envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même dans lit, Drago se sermonnait, s’insultait même, avec des mots de grands, des mots qu’il ne comprenait pas.

« Arrête de chouiner, sale petit merdeux ! Tu vas faire honte à ta famille ! Qui a besoin d’un câlin pour dormir ? Tu n’es pas un bébé ! Tu es un Malefoy. »

De sa mère, il se rappelait la douceur surprotectrice. Ses mains blanches et froides qui caressaient ses cheveux, ses bras qui aimaient l’enlacer et le serrer contre elle. Elle avait une odeur de roses mortes. Elle ne l’embrassait jamais, ça ne se faisait pas. Mais elle entretenait les préceptes de son père, elle les développait même. Souvent, elle restait assise à son chevet tard le soir, pour démêler avec lui ce que son père lui avait dit, et ce qu’il devait comprendre et retenir, pour être un bon fils.

Aujourd’hui avec le recul, vingt ans plus tard, Drago mesurait à quel point il avait été endoctriné. Ses sentiments à l’égard de l’enfant qu’il avait été étaient partagés. Ce n’était pas de la haine. Ce n’était pas de l’affection non plus. Peut-être de la compassion, parce qu’au regard de l’enfance qu’il avait eu, il savait que son destin avait été inéluctable. On ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix. A dix-sept ans, le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps lui avait mutilé le bras. Oui, mutilé. Puis on lui avait mis une baguette dans les mains et on lui avait dit : « Tue ». Sois un Mangemort. Sois un Malefoy. Sois un bon fils.

Drago baissa les yeux pour que Granger ne remarque pas qu’il l’observait. Oui, il avait fait des erreurs. Mais quelle avait été sa part de responsabilité dans tout ceci ? C’était une question qui le gardait éveillé la nuit. S’il ne haïssait pas l’enfant qu’il avait été, en revanche, il avait honte de l’adolescent qu’il était devenu. Arrogant, bravache, mesquin. Il avait honte et pourtant, il se comprenait. Cela formait un mélange doux-amer dans son cœur.

Quand il avait eu le malheur de rencontrer Harry James Potter, il avait compris en un clin d’œil que son monde avait basculé. Parce que c’était lui, l’Elu. Parce que c’était lui le cœur des discussions, le cœur de l’attention, le cœur des gens. Parce que son père, qui vivait dans la peur de son maître, ne pensait qu’à Harry James Potter. Alors, Drago avait haï Potter. Il avait haï son ami Weasley parce que son père lui avait appris les mots « TRAITRE A SON SANG ». Et il avait haï Granger parce qu’il lui avait appris le mot « SANG-DE-BOURBE ». Drago avait été un bon fils. 

C’était avant la guerre. C’était avant qu’il ne découvre qu’il était un lâche. Drago soupira :

« Je croyais qu’on avait dit de ne pas réveiller les souvenirs ? »

Mais c’était trop tard à présent. Enfant, Drago n’avait pas voulu faire face à cette révélation. Son orgueil l’en défendait. L’éducation de ses parents lui avait tissé de jolies petites œillères et il savait les mettre à la perfection lorsqu’il le fallait.

Mais lorsque la guerre s’était déclarée… Drago n’avait plus eu le choix. Il avait été confronté à sa peur, et il avait compris à quel point il était lâche. Toutes ses forces l’abandonnaient lorsqu’il avait peur. Encore aujourd’hui, sa lâcheté guidait toute sa vie. Drago se haïssait pour ça. Tant mieux, au moins, il n’était pas en reste.

« A quoi ça te mène, tout ce raisonnement ? »

C’était vrai, il s’était perdu dans le fil de ses pensées. Drago regarda de nouveau Granger. Il sut aussitôt ce que le passé avait réveillé. A 29 ans, Drago était un homme amer, résigné, rempli de rancœur, mais il était bien trop las pour que cette rancœur suscite le moindre mouvement en lui. Tout ce qu’il savait faire, c’était prendre du recul, et comprendre à quel point les évènements avaient été injustes. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe.

Le fait est que toute sa vie s’était jouée avant même sa naissance. Ne serait-ce que par son nom de famille, et le milieu où il avait grandi. Ses parents avaient fait de lui un môme imbuvable et fanatique. Lorsque la guerre avait commencé, il avait compris à quel point leur idéologie déconnait. Il aimait croire que c’était ce qui avait retenu sa main, lorsqu’il avait été sur le point de tuer Dumbledore. Lorsqu’il n’avait pas dénoncé Potter à sa tante Bellatrix. Il aimait croire que c’était cette prise de conscience, et non sa lâcheté, qui l’avait décidé. Et il félicitait le petit connard qu’il était à l’époque, d’avoir au moins eu ces éclats de conscience qui lui permettaient de se supporter aujourd’hui.

Mais ce qui le faisait encore grincer des dents, c’était l’idée que toute sa vie s’était jouée, définitivement, pendant cette maudite guerre. Le monde l’avait jugé pour les actes qu’il avait commis lorsqu’il avait 17 ans. Le monde ne s’était pas intéressé à ses états-d’ âme, à ses hésitations, ses déchirures intérieures, ses conflits d’intérêt. Et pour cause, personne n’en avait rien à foutre. Le monde avait fait deux petits camps bien nets : celui de Voldemort, et celui de Potter. Le bien et le mal. Le blanc et le noir. Visiblement, Drago avait choisi le mauvais camp.

Mais tout le problème était là. Il n’avait pas choisi. A l’époque où cette guerre s’était déclarée, nourri par les discours de ses parents, la terreur inspirée par leur maître, la menace de mort qui planait sur eux, l’orgueil qu’on lui avait appris à ressentir… A l’époque où cette guerre s’était déclarée, Drago Malefoy n’était qu’un petit con de 17 ans. Un adolescent, presque un enfant. Mais le monde avait oublié qu’il n’était qu’un enfant. Le monde l’avait jugé sur les actes commis à cette époque, et le faisait payer depuis.

Pourtant aujourd’hui, Drago n’avait plus 17 ans. Il était peut-être toujours un connard, et honnêtement, il n’en avait rien à foutre. Mais il avait muri. Il avait eu le temps de grandir, de réfléchir, d’être stigmatisé par une société qui le haïssait. Surtout, il avait eu le temps de porter sur ses parents un regard différent. Un regard d’adulte. Ce sentiment étrange et blessant que l’on ressent lorsque, du jour au lendemain, on contemple ses parents, et pour la première on découvre qu’ils ne sont pas les héros que notre enfance avait dessiné. On contemple des êtres faillibles, humains, avec leurs défauts, leurs obsessions, leurs idées arrêtées, leur étroitesse d’esprit.

Drago avait vu tout cela chez ses parents. Après la guerre, son père était devenu un être misérable. Drago avait vu s’effeuiller la figure paternelle, et il y avait perdu ses illusions. C’était lui, l’homme dont il avait toujours voulu s’attirer l’affection ? Et cette femme idiote, incapable de radoter autre chose que les idées radicales qu’on lui avait implantées dans l’esprit depuis des générations ? Etait-ce réellement sa mère ?

Exclu, forcé à l’humilité et à la solitude après la fin de la guerre, Drago avait eu du temps à consacrer à ses réflexions. Il avait appris à réfléchir par lui-même. Au début, il n’aimait pas ce qu’il découvrait, il repoussait sa logique lorsqu’il réalisait à quel point elle contredisait celle de ses parents. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le flot de ses pensées s’était accentué. C’était comme un raz-de-marée qui frappait aux portes de son esprit, une évidence qui lui sautait à la gorge. Chaque jour, Drago mesurait un peu plus la teneur de ce que ses parents lui avaient appris. La façon dont ils s’aveuglaient, et dont ils lui avaient appris à s’aveugler lui-même.

Drago avait été arrogant et méprisant, au point de s’abandonner parfois à l’idiotie pure. Pourtant, il n’avait jamais été idiot. Livré à lui-même, malheureux et en quête de réponses, son intelligence avait effectué seule le long travail qui menait à retirer les œillères.

Drago s’était détaché de ses parents. Il avait rejeté tout ce que leur idéologie prônait, et ce qu’il avait fait à cause d’elle. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu’il avait été… Même s’il comprenait que ce n’était pas entièrement sa faute. Il avait tellement honte.

Alors il continua à observer Granger. Elle s’était trouvée du bon côté, elle. Comme Potter. Potter avait été proclamé sacro-saint héros à la fin de la guerre, et aujourd’hui, il pourrait bien être le pire des connards finis, le monde ne retiendrait que cette image de lui. Le héros. Le sauveur du monde sorcier. Comme Drago, son destin avait été scellé ce jour-là.

A l’observer ainsi, Drago se rendit compte qu’il enviait Granger. Il aimait sa sérénité d’esprit. Tout était si simple, quand on était du bon côté. Aujourd’hui, Drago était suffisamment sage pour comprendre qu’il n’avait été ni bon, ni mauvais. Mais le monde sorcier n’en avait rien à faire de ça. Les demi-mesures, il n’aimait pas. C’était trop compliqué pour lui.

Dans le wagon, une voix électronique annonça : « Shepherd’s Bush Market ». C’était là qu’il descendait. Sous ses pieds, le métro ralentissait. Il pouvait sentir l’effort des freins, la pression des forces contraires exercées, comme celles qui lui déchiraient l’esprit 24h/24.

Drago regarda Granger. Il tenta d’apercevoir le titre du livre qu’elle lisait et déchiffra à l’envers : « Fahrenheit 451 ». Tiens, du Ray Bradbury. Cette pensée le toucha, le bouleversa même, au moment où il s’y attendait le moins. L’histoire était celle d’un incendiaire, au service d’une société qui avait proscrit les livres. Petit à petit, révélé par le style poétique de Bradbury, il réapprenait à aimer et estimer les livres. Si Granger pouvait lire et comprendre ça, être touchée par ça… Peut-être le comprendrait-elle, lui aussi.

Alors Drago se leva. Il n’avait pas prévu de parler, mais les mots se bousculèrent, déversèrent hors de lui sa honte, ses regrets, la conscience qu’il avait acquise :

\- Granger… Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de t’avoir traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe.

L’épisode lui était revenu, rouge comme une gifle. Même s’ils n’étaient que des gosses… Dans ces simples mots, peut-être qu’il y avait tout ce qu’il se reprochait.

Granger leva sur lui des yeux écarquillés. Il croisa son regard : pour une fois, il ne voulait pas être lâche. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il l’avait dit. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait l’impression d’avoir pu s’amender. D’avoir pu demander pardon.

Les portes s’ouvrirent. Lui-même stupéfait par l’élan qui l’avait saisi, le sang qui avait bouilli dans ses veines, pour la première fois depuis tant d’années, Drago s’arracha enfin au regard de Granger et s’échappa du wagon. Il s’enfuit littéralement par la sortie la plus proche, sans écouter le train qui redémarrait. De nouveau, son cœur battait vite et fort, mais cette fois, c’était parce qu’il était en vie.


	2. Le Ministère

Hermione ouvrit la porte de leur petite maison de banlieue, et se retrouva noyée par des odeurs de cookie, de crème pour bébé et de linge propre. L’odeur de sa famille.

Elle laissa les clés sur la table de la cuisine et s’avança pour découvrir Ron, assis dans son fauteuil au beau milieu du salon, en position stratégique devant la télé. Sur ses genoux, Rose, cinq ans, et Hugo, trois ans, se disputaient lequel des deux serait le plus concentré. Les yeux rivés sur l’écran, ils ne disaient pas un mot, ne faisaient pas un geste, calés entre les bras de leur père. Impassible, la télévision diffusait un épisode de Tom et Jerry.

Ron éclata soudain d’un rire franc, mais les enfants, fascinés, ne quittèrent pas des yeux les tribulations de la petite souris brune. Et de ce chat qui était son ennemi, et qui par ce simple fait, paradoxalement, donnait un sens à leurs deux vies…

Hermione chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Elle s’agenouilla auprès du fauteuil, et Hugo, fatigué, tendit les mains vers elle et se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Hermione pressa le petit corps chaud contre le sien, respirant son odeur sucrée. Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux, un bref sourire au coin des lèvres, et ne dit pas un mot.

\- Ils ont mangé ? demanda Hermione.

\- Il y a une heure, murmura-t-il.

Rose lui pressa la main, sa façon de demander le silence. Cela fit rire les deux parents.

\- Il est l’heure de dormir, petite demoiselle, dit Hermione en élevant la voix. Il va falloir dire bonne nuit à Tom et à Jerry.

\- Pas tout de suite, maman…

\- Si, ma puce. Il y a école demain.

Les négociations durèrent encore dix bonnes minutes, mais finalement, Ron et Hermione arrachèrent leurs enfants au dessin animé en douceur et sans larmes. C’étaient de bons gosses. Après les avoir couchés, Hermione les regarda s’endormir, et elle ressentit tout l’amour qu’il y avait dans son cœur. Elle ne pensait pas que l’on pouvait atteindre un tel état de sérénité, de plénitude. De ce qu’elle en savait, Malefoy avait un fils, lui aussi…

« Pourquoi tu penses à lui maintenant ? »

Elle n’y pouvait rien. Son souvenir ne l’avait pas quittée depuis qu’elle était sortie du métro. Et la chose extraordinaire qu’il lui avait dite. Dans son esprit, la question résonnait : « Pourquoi ? ». Qu’est-ce qui avait pu le conduire à lui déclarer ça ? Devant tous ces gens, sorti de nulle part…

\- Ça a été au Ministère, aujourd’hui ?

Ron passa un bras autour de sa taille et la tira de ses rêveries. Bizarrement, elle en fut irritée, mais cela ne dura pas. Son corps réagissait au contact familier des bras de Ron autour des siens, son torse tout contre son dos. Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps qu’elle connaissait ces sensations par cœur. Et elles lui procuraient toujours le même sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité.

\- J’ai dû courir un peu partout, répondit-elle. Beaucoup de choses à superviser en même temps.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t’en es sortie à merveille.

Hermione sourit, et l’embrassa. Elle le quitta le temps de réchauffer quelques restes au micro-onde, prenant soin de ne pas écraser la peluche pikachu qui trônait devant la porte. Il y avait des jouets partout. Malgré elle, Hermione eut un sourire fatigué. Depuis que les enfants étaient en âge d’entrer à la maternelle, les choses étaient redevenues plus faciles. Mais elle devait bien admettre que depuis la naissance de Rose, c’était comme si une tempête avait débarqué dans leur vie.

« Les enfants envahissent tout », songea-t-elle sans amertume. « Surtout notre cœur. »

Elle s’assit à table pour manger et Ron s’installa en face d’elle. D’abord il ne parla pas, se contentant de l’observer et de sourire. Dieu qu’elle aimait ce sourire. Il y avait une joie de vivre chez Ron, une étincelle pétillante, tout au fond de ses yeux bleus, qui la faisait fondre. Oui, fondre. Comme lorsqu’ils étaient ados. Son cœur battait plus vite pour cet éclat malicieux.

N’y tenant plus, elle sourit elle aussi et lui prit la main.

Vivre avec Ron était un bonheur de tous les instants. Il était un soleil à lui seul. Il compensait son tempérament trop sage, tempérait son sérieux par ses remarques imprévisibles, sa façon d’être, son naturel désarmant. Devant lui, Hermione était désarmée.

Pourtant lorsque la pensée de Malefoy resurgit dans son esprit, elle ouvrit la bouche, et ne parla pas. Les mots se refusaient à ses lèvres. Elle anticipait déjà la réaction de Ron si elle lui disait qu’elle l’avait vu aujourd’hui : colère, rejet immédiat, ses traits rieurs soudain troublés, déformés par une inimitié de longue date. Hermione n’avait pas envie de voir ça. Elle faisait un blocage. Mais les raisons même de ce blocage l’inquiétaient. Hermione avait peur de troubler la bonne humeur de Ron. Mais aussi, inexplicablement, elle ne voulait pas voir le dégoût marquer le visage de son mari, à l’encontre de ce fantôme qu’elle avait croisé dans le métro. Elle ne voulait pas que l’on marque Malefoy d’une telle empreinte.

Elle comprit en un instant qu’elle ne voulait pas partager cet instant d’étrange qui les avait fait se rencontrer, et se séparer presque aussitôt. Comme si les excuses de Malefoy n’appartenaient qu’à eux. Elle avait ressenti une telle détresse dans ces mots… Malefoy lui avait laissé voir au fond de lui. Elle n’imaginait pas ce que cela avait dû lui coûté, la pression qu’il avait dû falloir pour qu’il se livre ainsi… Mais elle avait la sensation de l’avoir touché. D’avoir touché quelqu’un, vraiment. C’était une sensation rare.

Hermione retint donc les mots ce soir-là, et lorsque Ron l’entraîna dans leur lit pour l’enlacer contre lui, elle n’y pensa plus. Ce ne fut que plus tard, après, lorsque la maison se fut endormie, que le souvenir revint éveiller son esprit.

« Qu’est-ce que je sais de Malefoy maintenant, au juste ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle savait qu’il avait un fils. Il avait épousé une de ces filles de la vieille aristocratie, Astoria Greengrass. Sûrement un mariage de convenance. Et il travaillait au Ministère.

Cette pensée la figea dans son lit. Parce que les paroles de Malefoy avaient provoqué une nuée de questions en elle, mais jamais, jamais elle n’aurait imaginé pouvoir avoir les réponses. Et pourtant…

Sans vraiment oser se l’avouer, Hermione sentit tous les atomes de son corps se tendre vers la perspective qu’elle imaginait. Malefoy s’était ouvert à elle. Il avait balancé ses émotions et était reparti sans rien demander en retour, un peu plus léger peut-être, déchargé de son fardeau sur elle. A partir de cet instant, les pensées d’Hermione se brouillaient. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle ne savait pas ce qu’il fallait comprendre de ce geste et de ces paroles qu’il lui avait dites. Hermione voulait comprendre.

« Malefoy a toujours été le pire des salauds… »

« Peut-être. Mais il était sincère… Qu’est-il devenu ? Je veux seulement savoir ce qu’il est devenu… »

Alors, le lendemain, Hermione alla travailler tôt comme à son habitude. En fermant la porte de son bureau, en consultant la liste des employés, elle avait conscience de faire quelque chose qu’une partie de son esprit désapprouvait. Elle était sur le point de provoquer quelque chose, elle ignorait quoi. Ce ne serait sûrement pas bénéfique. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s’en empêcher.

Son doigt courant sur la feuille pour ne pas rater un seul nom, elle s’immobilisa enfin. Il était là. Drago Malefoy, service du Recensement.

« Service du Recensement ? Qu’est-ce qu’il peut bien faire dans un endroit pareil ? »

« A ton avis, Hermione ? Comment crois-tu que ça s’est passé pour lui après la guerre ? C’est déjà un miracle que le Ministère l’ait engagé… »

Faisant taire la voix de sa conscience, et le mauvais pressentiment qu’elle lui soufflait, Hermione descendit les étages et traversa le Ministère sur toute sa longueur pour se retrouver devant la salle du Recensement. C’était une pièce immense, haute de plafond, où l’on n’entendait rien d’autre à longueur de journée que le froissement du papier. C’était là que l’on mettait les employés les moins qualifiés. Le plus souvent, les repris de justice en cours de réinsertion, les personnes sans expérience ou n’ayant pas fini leurs études. Leur travail était simple : trier, archiver, classer. Tenir un compte régulier de l’état de la population sorcière anglaise. Il fallait le plus souvent classer des quantités incalculables de feuilles par ordre alphabétique.

Hermione n’entra pas, elle resta sur le seuil, ne marquant pas sa présence. Elle tourna la tête, et il était là. Elle le vit.

Malefoy était perdu au milieu de la masse : un pion parmi les pions, une fourmi apportant sa graine à un travail méticuleux, ridicule et inutile. Impassible, il ne levait pas les yeux de ses dossiers, jetant un coup d’œil au nom, surlignant les dates, et classant. Inlassablement.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, devant tant de gâchis.

« De gâchis ? Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Malefoy était un bon élève, à Poudlard… On ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Je l’aurais bien vu étudier les Potions. »

« Les Potions ? Avec un passif de Mangemort ? Tu déconnes, personne ne l’aurait laissé approcher à moins de cent mètres d’un flacon d’eau distillée. »

Hermione dut reconnaitre qu’elle avait raison. Et la tristesse lui mordit l’âme. Ce fut soudain et inexpliqué, mais elle ne put le contenir. Elle revoyait Malefoy la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe quand ils avaient treize ans. Elle se souvenait de sa fureur, et du coup de poing qu’elle lui avait balancé. Comme elle avait jubilé à cet instant… Et en même temps, la tristesse s’était ancrée en elle. Triste devant tant d’étroitesse d’esprit, devant une cause qui lui semblait perdue d’avance. On avait bourré le crâne de Malefoy de trop de conneries depuis trop longtemps pour espérer le faire revenir à la raison. Voilà ce qu’elle avait toujours pensé de lui. Un subtil mélange de mépris et de pitié. Les évènements n’avaient guère laissé de place à la pitié.

Mais hier, Malefoy s’était excusé…

Fascinée, comme le chat devant la souris – ou est-ce la souris devant le chat ? – Hermione détailla ce visage surgi du passé. Il était toujours si pâle, mais il semblait si triste et si grave. Résigné. Comme elle l’avait été devant lui. Il portait un costume très élégant, très bien coupé, très cher. Il dénotait au milieu du flot de rebus dont la société ne voulait pas.

Malgré elle, Hermione se surprit à sourire. Elle saisissait là toute l’ironie piquante de Malefoy. Par cet accoutrement, elle n’aurait su dire s’il se moquait du Ministère ou de lui-même.

Il leva la tête et elle s’éclipsa. Elle se plaqua contre le mur, là où il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant d’oser jeter un coup d’œil à nouveau. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Certainement pas entrer et lui parler. Sa tension qui montait en flèche lui criait que non, elle n’était pas prête à lui parler. Mais elle voulait des réponses. Le fait de l’avoir cherché, retrouvé, le fait de l’avoir vu attisait encore ce désir. Alors peut-être que demain… Oui. C’était la solution.

Hermione remonta le long du couloir, laissant le bruissement des feuilles derrière elle.

Demain, certainement, elle oserait.


	3. Minuit

La pièce était sombre et froide. Dans l’air flottait l’odeur des vieilles pierres, de la poussière, du passé mort et d’un avenir qui l’était tout autant. Si la décadence avait une odeur, ce devait être celle-ci…

Etendu sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, Drago visualisait le baldaquin noyé dans l’obscurité. Et les dizaines d’araignées qui y vivaient depuis des générations. Un peu comme les Malefoy… Si ce n’est qu’elles devaient avoir un peu plus de vitalité, elles.

Exaspéré par ses pensées absurdes, Drago soupira. Son souffle lui renvoya l’écho d’une chambre immense et vide. Le plafond devait culminer à six mètres de hauteur. Tout ça pour quoi ? Il ne trouvait même pas la réponse…

A côté de lui, sa femme, Astoria, dormait. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il devinait la clarté laiteuse de sa peau, ses cheveux lunaires que le moindre éclat ravivait. Il entendait sa respiration calme, régulière, gracieuse jusque dans son sommeil. Il pouvait sans problème l’imaginer blottie dans les draps, complètement nue, enlacée comme dans les bras d’un amant, un amant de tissu et de soie, à défaut d’un mari de chair et de sang.

« Une attaque à ta virilité… T’as raison, il ne manquait plus que ça. »

Drago prit une grande inspiration pour calmer l’afflux de sang qui montait à ses joues, mais plus que jamais, il prit conscience de la présence d’Astoria auprès de lui, Astoria l’écrasait. L’odeur de la pièce se mêlait à son parfum, lourd et capiteux, qu’elle portait même pour dormir comme pour s’en recouvrir. Un poison sirupeux qui se frayait un chemin jusqu’à ses bronches, entrait en lui et contaminait tout, l’asphyxiait, refermait sur lui les murs de leur mariage désastreux. Drago avait besoin d’air, il devait respirer. 

Il se leva et s’enfuit de la chambre. En refermant la porte sur lui, il ne se sentit pas mieux. Le manoir grinçait à son contact comme s’il était un rat frayant dans son trou. Même après toutes ces années, il mit du temps à se repérer.

Et oui, tu n’es plus un enfant, Drago…

Après son mariage, ses parents avaient exigé de lui qu’il abandonne sa chambre d’adolescent. Elle n’était plus assez bien pour lui maintenant, ce n’était pas convenable. Les rites de passage devaient se marquer dans la chair et dans les lieux. Mais Lucius Malefoy étant encore en vie, la chambre de maître lui revenait encore. Aussi avait-on octroyé à Drago et à sa femme nouvellement acquise la plus grande de toutes les chambres d’amis.

Aujourd’hui encore, cela ne lassait pas de le faire rire. Il fallait bien rire, pour dissimuler le vide en lui… C’était comme s’il était un invité dans sa propre vie.

Drago remonta les couloirs qu’il haïssait et qu’il n’avait pas choisis. Le Manoir était suffisamment grand pour lui faire perdre la notion des distances et du temps. A l’heure qu’il était, son ancienne chambre d’enfant lui semblait aussi éloignée physiquement qu’elle l’était mentalement. Epoque révolue… Son souvenir distordu se dressait parfois, déformé, au détour des couloirs labyrinthiques.

Drago descendit plus de marches qu’il ne pouvait en compter, dans l’obscurité complète. La connaissance intuitive des lieux ne lui procurait aucun sentiment de chaleur ou de familiarité, comme aurait dû le susciter la demeure où il avait vu le jour. Chaque pierre était comme l’entassement des erreurs que sa famille avait accumulées depuis des siècles. Il sentait leur poids peser sur lui, à chaque seconde. Un sournois sentiment de claustrophobie…

Arrivé dans une pièce immense qu’ils appelaient le petit salon, la lumière de la Lune le cueillit à travers les baies vitrées. Il courut presque pour les ouvrir, et enfin, il sortit sur la terrasse, à l’arrière de la maison, à l’aplomb du jardin à l’anglaise qui déployait ses buis monstrueux. Serpents, silhouettes de dragons, armoiries de la famille… Il était content qu’il fasse nuit. C’était la pleine lune, mais les ombres diluaient les formes dans un mystère bienvenu, un entre-monde où sa vie n’était pas aussi tracée que ses parents l’avaient voulu. Dans les ténèbres, le silence et la solitude de la nuit, il était qui il voulait. Il était lui.

« Tu recommences à rêvasser… »

Drago fit taire cette voix au fond de lui qui voulait l’attirer. Le faire plonger toujours plus loin, toujours plus noir, dans des abysses spongieux dont il ne pourrait plus remonter. La Mélancolie l’appelait de ses vœux, et quelques fois, il avait envie de répondre à ses avances… La conscience d’être malheureux s’abattit sur lui, et il s’effondra sur l’une des chaises longues qui dominaient le paysage.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps il resta prostré ainsi, agité de sanglots convulsifs, sans larmes, avec une panique intense. Ce devait être le sentiment le plus vif qu’il ait éprouvé ces dix dernières années. Le seul qu’il était capable d’éprouver désormais… Il n’y avait plus rien en lui pour briller. 

A la fois épuisé et horriblement lucide, Drago baissa le dossier de la chaise et s’allongea. Il faisait frais. Un petit souffle d’air venait lui rappeler qu’ils n’étaient encore qu’au mois de mai. Pourtant cette fois, Drago trouvait les frissons qui naissaient sur sa peau agréables. Il avait enfin la sensation d’être sorti de ce cauchemar. Même pour un très bref instant… Le ciel déployait son velours de joaillier au-dessus de lui, et plus rien n’existait à part cet univers immense qui l’aspirait tout entier.

Petit à petit, il sentit son rythme cardiaque décroître. Les étoiles captaient son regard comme dans une transe hypnotique. Les bruits de la nuit, la pureté de l’air, l’oubli de soi par rapport au monde lui rappelaient qu’il en faisait partie. Il était ancré ici sur cette Terre. Et il y avait tellement plus de choses que ce que sa condition d’humain limité pouvait bien lui laisser vivre…

« Les étoiles ne m’emmerdent pas, elles, au moins … »

Il les regardait en silence, et il avait le sentiment étrange qu’elles lui renvoyaient son regard. C’était le dialogue le plus merveilleux qu’il ait eu depuis des années. Dialogue avec le vide. Recevoir l’écho de ses propres pensées, perdues dans l’infini. L’indifférence de toutes ces choses qui le surplombaient, qu’il ne comprenait pas et qui le dépassaient. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant et de terrifiant dans cette vision. Pendant ces quelques instants de réflexion, Drago ne fut plus Drago Malefoy, mais une minuscule boule de chair dont le mal être n’influerait en rien sur les forces de l’univers.

\- On pourrait presque croire que tout cela n’a pas d’importance…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je n’ai pas d’importance.

Il se sentit alors petit, fragile et triste. Il eut envie de se traiter de tous les noms pour s’être laissé aller à tant de faiblesse. Et dans le même temps… Il avait l’impression d’avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Qui donc regardait encore les étoiles aujourd’hui ?

« C’est sûr, ça va t’avancer à grand-chose… Tu ne veux pas faire un vœu aussi, pendant que tu y es ? »

Drago soupira. Ce conflit au fond de lui l’épuisait.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je détruise… tout ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m’accorder un seul instant de beauté, lorsque je l’aperçois ? Je suis sans doute un des seuls à l’apercevoir… »

« Parce que tu ne le mérites pas. »

La réponse de son esprit claqua, nette et dure. Drago ferma les yeux. Incapable de supporter ce qu’il y avait en lui, il les rouvrit et se jeta dans l’espace, y cherchant une consolation, une réponse. Il laissa l’espace le remplir et obturer tout le reste. L’infiniment grand tua l’individu, ne laissa de lui que les sensations, le vertige, la conscience de faire partie d’un tout, loin des attaches charnelles, du passé et des remords. Drago Malefoy cessa d’exister. Il se perdit dans la beauté monstrueuse qui l’avalait.

XXX

Les premiers rayons du Soleil l’éveillèrent au petit matin. Torse nu, il était pétri de froid. Ses muscles lui semblaient aussi durs que de la pierre, et une pellicule de rosée recouvrait le duvet blond de sa peau glacée. C’était comme si un voile délicat était tombé sur lui pendant la nuit, l’intégrant au paysage, l’accueillant dans cette clarté figée.

« C’est ainsi que les morts doivent se sentir, les matins de cimetière… », songea-t-il.

Et dire qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi serein de toute sa vie… Quelle ironie.

Très vite, le monde se rappela à lui, et Drago maudit son esprit qui se remettait en marche. Il savait qu’Astoria avait dû se réveiller une nouvelle fois seule dans leur lit déserté. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il lui faisait le coup. Depuis deux ans maintenant, c’était même presque systématique.

Il chassa sa femme de ses pensées, comme il aurait voulu la chasser de sa vie. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi facile…

Forçant sur son corps ankylosé, il rentra à l’intérieur et évita les quelques domestiques qui travaillaient encore à leur service. Gagnant sa penderie – heureusement séparée de la chambre, il s’habilla devant le miroir en pied, s’attardant sur son corps et les cicatrices que la vie y avait laissé. Ses yeux étaient encore pleins du vide qu’il avait contemplé. Il ne se regardait plus comme un être humain, ce matin. Il portait un regard différent sur ces marques qu’il subissait, les restes du Sectumsempra de Potter, et cette chose immonde, noire, vibrante, sur son avant-bras droit. Quelques fois encore, il la sentait battre au rythme de son cœur, mue d’une vie propre, s’agitant comme une anguille au fond de ce qu’il y avait de plus noir en lui. Ce matin plus que jamais, sa Marque le dégoûtait. Il n’était rien. Il n’attendait que la nuit pour pouvoir à nouveau oublier.

L’espace et le sommeil étaient devenus sa drogue, et pour survivre au jour, tel un vampire, il n’avait qu’un seul moyen. Il y avait des bouteilles de gin au fond de son placard à chaussures. Drago but un verre, toujours torse nu devant le miroir dans la lueur surnaturelle de l’aube, et ses yeux devinrent rouges des vaisseaux qui éclataient. Il vit les ravages du malheur sur son corps, la Mélancolie qui le rongeait jusqu’à l’os, et la partie de lui qui se haïssait s’en réjouit.

Il sortit de la pièce dans son costume impeccable, ajusté au millimètre près. Le grand Drago Malefoy. Regardez ce qu’il est devenu. Le grand Drago Malefoy va classer ses dossiers. Le Ministère ne pourra pas le sanctionner pour s’être trop bien habillé…

Cette petite blague-là aussi le faisait toujours rire. Quand il s’apitoyait sur lui-même, il finissait toujours par se détester. Alors, mieux valait faire comme les autres. Rire. Se moquer. Il était une source inépuisable de vannes cyniques.

Astoria lui coupa très vite l’envie de rire. Elle l’intercepta dans le couloir qui passait devant la chambre, et qu’il n’avait évidemment pas le moyen d’éviter… 

\- Drago…, appela-t-elle.

Elle avait revêtu cette petite chemise vaporeuse qui laissait deviner ses formes tout en les estompant. Une esquisse laissée à l’imagination… Drago se demanda brièvement si elle apprécierait de savoir qu’à cet instant, il la comparait à de la peinture impressionniste. Probablement pas. Aussi passa-t-il près d’elle pour prendre les escaliers sans lui adresser la parole.

\- Drago, attendez !

« Attendez… Tu ne peux toujours pas me tutoyer, sale conne ? »

Ça y est, dès le matin, la société venait de jeter sur lui le premier code, la première convention, la première chaîne. D’ici la fin de la journée, il serait lesté d’entraves, un esclave, une pelote de laine percée d’aiguilles.

Drago n’était pas croyant. Mais cette image lui rappela soudain le martyre de saint Sébastien, condamné à être criblé de flèches. Evidemment, Sébastien était un saint. Il n’était pas mort de ses blessures. Drago était pareil, à ceci près qu’il n’était pas un saint. Tous les jours, il se levait pour revivre le même supplice. Que ne pouvait-on l’exécuter une bonne fois pour toutes ?

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? »

« La ferme. »

« Lâche. »

Drago ferma les yeux, au beau milieu des escaliers. Il lui fallut toute la maitrise de son éducation pour se reprendre. Il était grand temps qu’il parte.

XXX

Drago transplana jusqu’au Ministère et reprit son poste en ignorant ses collègues, qui lui rendirent cordialement la pareille. Tous savaient très bien qui il était, et se demandaient sans doute depuis des années ce qu’il foutait là. Les Malefoy étaient peut-être en disgrâce, mais ils n’étaient pas pauvres.

Drago s’assit avec la raideur qui était la sienne et reprit le classement de ses dossiers là où il l’avait laissé. C’était un travail idiot. La lecture des noms monopolisait son esprit, juste assez pour l’empêcher de penser sans pour autant lui éviter de s’ennuyer. Ennui n’était pas un mot assez fort…

Quelques fois, souvent même, Drago appréciait ce voile aveugle qui bâillonnait son esprit. Après tout, penser l’avait toujours rendu malheureux. Avant la guerre, il ne pensait pas. Après la guerre, il n’avait fait que penser, et chaque pensée l’avait poignardé. Peut-être aurait-il dû penser plus tôt. Alors, il aurait pu faire les bons choix. Choisir le bon camp. Être heureux. Mais il était trop tard. Son travail au Ministère se chargeait bien de le lui rappeler. En fait, il lui renvoyait un reflet assez concret de sa propre vie. Inutile, insignifiante, monocorde et ridicule.

Alors pourquoi s’embêter à travailler ?

(Pourquoi s’embêter à vivre ?)

« C’est une punition que tu t’infliges… »

Non, ce n’était pas ça. Du moins, pas seulement ça. Drago s’était battu pour avoir ce poste. Le pays tout entier cherchait à l’enterrer depuis la fin de la guerre, mais cette fois, il avait gagné. Il l’avait eu. Il le devait entièrement à Daphnée, bien sûr. La sœur d’Astoria. Son mari travaillait au Ministère, un respectable Sang-Mêlé haut placé.

Drago retint le rictus familier qui se formait sur ses lèvres. Daphnée avait sans doute dû déployer tous ses charmes pour convaincre son mari de se porter garant pour lui… Elle lui devait bien ça.

« C’est un sujet dangereux, Drago… »

« Oui, je sais. »

Drago égalisa une nouvelle pile de sorciers dont le nom de famille commençait par « V », et s’attaqua aux « W ». La vérité était simple, en fait. Il préférait passer ses journées à trimer ici pour rien, plutôt que de rester enfermé entre quatre murs avec sa femme. Tout, n’importe quel Enfer, n’importe quel suicide intellectuel, plutôt que de subir la présence d’Astoria.

Ses regards larmoyants, ses mains avides des siennes et pourtant si froides, cette caricature de Sang-Pur parfaite… Astoria était le symbole de sa capitulation. L’incarnation de sa lâcheté, de tout ce qu’il haïssait en lui. Astoria, c’était son père et sa mère qui lui murmuraient chacun à l’oreille : « Sois un bon fils ».

Drago se raccrocha aux lettres pour ne pas trembler.

« W ».

« W » comme… « Weasley ».

Cette sale fouine de Weasley. Drago avait beau s’être adouci côté convictions foireuses, il n’y pouvait rien. Ronald Weasley, il ne pourrait jamais l’encadrer.

« Quand je pense que Granger doit le supporter tous les jours… »

« Tiens, ça te change de tes sujets de noirceur habituels… »

« La ferme. »

Il fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts tandis que ses pensées forçaient son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Weasley parce que c’était un gentil. Un petit saint. Un héros proclamé, dont le nom s’imprimait déjà dans les livres d’histoire, du bon côté de la marge.

« Et Granger alors ? Pourquoi tu ne la hais pas, elle aussi ? »

« Je l’ai déjà haï pendant trop longtemps. »

« Mais… tu t’es excusé devant elle… » 

Drago eut un pauvre sourire, pour lui-même :

« C’est peut-être la seule chose bien que j’aie jamais faite de ma vie… »

Il continua à classer, laissant ses pensées dériver sans trop les surveiller car pour une fois, elles ne lui semblaient pas trop insupportables. A mesure que le temps passait, que les « W » défilaient, il comprenait peut-être un peu mieux l’origine de ses sentiments contrastés. Même du temps où il n’était qu’un petit con, il avait toujours estimé Granger pour son intelligence. Ses œillères n’avaient jamais pu lui retirer ça. Aujourd’hui, et surtout après leur face à face étrange dans le métro, Granger lui apparaissait d’autant plus brillante et… digne de valeur.

Or pour ce qu’il en savait… Weasley, lui, n’avait jamais rien fait pour lui apparaître estimable.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il en a à foutre de toute façon, que tu l’estimes ou pas ? »

Cette pensée amère referma son esprit sur tout le reste. Drago serra les dents. Ces gens-là n’en avaient rien à faire qu’il vive. Pas un seul instant il ne traversait leur esprit dans leurs petites vies parfaites. Il était en train de se torturer pour rien.

« Patience, Drago. Tu es tranquille ici. Et le gin t’attend en rentrant. »

XXX

Vers 19h ce soir-là, Drago commença à remballer ses affaires. Il n’avait pas grand-chose à emporter. Comme d’habitude, il était le premier arrivé, le dernier parti. Ses collègues et employeurs avaient pris le pli à présent et ne lui demandaient plus rien. Ils le laissaient éteindre et refermer derrière lui sans lui payer ses heures supplémentaires. Il n’en avait rien à faire. En un sens, il était l’employé modèle… S’il ne s’était pas appelé Malefoy, il aurait peut-être eu une promotion.

Drago verrouilla la salle d’un léger coup de baguette, se demandant où était la magie à présent dans sa vie. Il se retourna, et le déjà-vu le crucifia. Ce n’était pas possible. Pas deux fois en une semaine.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, Granger ?

Les mots avaient quitté ses lèvres par réflexe, avant même qu’il ait eu le temps de comprendre ou d’analyser quoi que ce soit.

Comprendre, analyser… Typiquement Malefoy. Déjà ses paroles revenaient à lui, et il se maudissait de les avoir dites :

\- Excuse-moi, je… Et puis merde. Excuse-moi.

Tout pour ne pas la brusquer, pitié… Il ne savait pas ce qu’elle faisait là, mais il s’en foutait. Il ne voulait pas être un connard…

Granger ne bougea pas. Elle l’attendait appuyée contre la rambarde de l’escalier d’entrée, les bras timidement croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle le regardait comme si elle avait peur qu’il s’enfuit d’une seconde à l’autre. Ça lui aurait bien ressemblé… A vrai dire, l’idée lui avait déjà traversé l’esprit. Voyant qu’il était cloué par la surprise, Granger osa s’avancer d’un pas :

\- Deux excuses d’affilée… Si on me l’avait dit, je n’y aurais pas cru.

De l’humour. Voilà qu’elle faisait de l’humour. L’esprit de Drago devint blanc, une page lisse et vierge, et il avait peur de ce vide, car il savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer stupide, mesquin et gratuit. Mais il avait aussi reçu une éducation stricte. Pas seulement celle de ses parents. Celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait appris à se maitriser pour survivre. Alors, Drago revêtit sa plus belle voix placide, et ayant recouvré son emprise sur lui-même, il redemanda :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Granger évita son regard. Bizarre. Elle était sur ses gardes, et Drago n’avait pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Je t’attendais, dit-elle enfin.

\- Oui, de toute évidence.

« Putain, tu vas arrêter de répondre comme un con ? »

Drago se mordit la langue. S’il continuait, il allait virer schizophrène. Mais en face de lui, Granger ne se formalisa pas :

\- J’ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m’as dit dans le métro, et… j’ai pensé qu’on devrait peut-être… parler.

\- Parler ?

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l’es, Malefoy… »

« Pour l’instant, c’est la seule défense qui me vienne. »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d’une défense ? »

« Tu déconnes là ? »

\- Oui, parler. Il y a un café à deux pas d’ici, on pourrait juste s’asseoir et… discuter.

A mesure qu’elle parlait, Drago sentait la panique le suffoquer. Granger était comme un iceberg grossissant à l’horizon, une promesse de souffrance qui se jetait sur lui. Il devait à tout prix l’éviter.

\- Nom de Dieu, Granger…, articula-t-il. Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

\- Le métro ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Elle s’avança vers lui et instinctivement, Drago recula. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait peur qu’elle le frappe. Personne, à part son entourage proche, ne s’était approché de lui d’aussi près depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire semblant d’avoir oublié ! Tu t’es excusé ! Tu t’es excusé, devant moi, et devant tous ces gens ! Tu ne peux pas me sortir une chose pareille et t’enfuir sans me laisser le temps de te répondre…

\- Si tu veux m’insulter, vas-y, défoule-toi. Je ne te le reprocherai pas. Quoi que tu puisses dire ou faire, je sais que je l’aurai mérité. Mais si ça ne t’ennuie pas de m’insulter pendant que je m’éloigne…

Il tenta de la contourner, mais elle tendit la main pour le retenir. Elle interrompit son geste avant de le toucher. Sans doute se rendait-elle compte elle aussi de l’irréalité de ce qu’elle faisait. Drago, lui, s’était pétrifié. Granger sembla perdue pendant quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots, puis elle accrocha son regard et il y lut une ferveur qu’il ne comprenait pas. De la sincérité :

\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de t’agresser, Malefoy… Je te le promets. Je veux juste discuter.

Incapable de trouver un sens à cette discussion, Drago parvint juste à balbutier :

\- Si on me voit avec toi, je…

Granger recula et il vit qu’il l’avait blessée. Pendant quelques secondes absurdes, il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Puis son esprit se décida à se rallumer :

\- Non, je veux dire… Je ne veux pas dire que tu n’es pas digne de t’asseoir avec moi.

« Bravo, Malefoy, tu pourrais être moins subtil ? »

Il ignora son esprit et reprit :

\- Si on me voit avec toi… On pensera que ça cache forcément quelque chose de mauvais. On pensera que je veux te faire du mal. On me le fera payer.

La méfiance diminua dans les yeux de Granger, un peu.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle. Allons dans un café Moldu alors.

Elle se retourna, et Drago sentit son corps la suivre. Il ignorait pourquoi. Il envisagea un instant de partir, mais tout son corps protestait à cette seule idée. C’était comme s’il était embarqué dans un long voyage, de gré ou de force. Il était forcé d’en voir la destination. S’il rentrait chez lui maintenant… il se saoulerait probablement jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive.

Granger le conduisit à travers les rues agitées de Londres, ensoleillées à l’approche de l’été. Drago évoluait dans un monde irréel. A l’heure qu’il était, il n’était plus rien. Les boucles de Granger s’illuminaient de reflets cuivrés, et formaient le point central de son univers. Il y avait du danger. Il le savait, il le sentait. Il marchait volontairement sur la route qui le conduisait à l’échafaud. Il suivait la source de ses tourments, comme pour s’infliger une nouvelle gorgée de remords. Ça y est, il était officiellement devenu maso.

Granger dut quasiment le faire asseoir, tant il était perdu. Paumé. A l’instant où il se retrouva attablé, Drago voulut déguerpir.

« Un peu de courage dans ta misérable vie, espèce de loque ! »

« Le courage, c’est pas pour moi… »

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Drago fixa son attention sur Granger. Après tout, c’était pour elle qu’il était là. Sa gentillesse le perturbait. Drago n’avait jamais connu de gentillesse qui ne dissimulait pas un dessein.

\- Non, je… Dis-moi ce que tu avais à me dire.

C’était maladroit, elle était surprise, mais à ce stade-là il n’avait plus la force de s’en soucier. Tout en lui voulait s’enfuir de ce café. Tant pis pour la subtilité, tant pis pour les beaux idéaux. Il n’était pas prêt, Granger.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas prêt… Laisse-moi tranquille avant que je ne te fasse du mal. »

\- Je voulais te dire que j’ai été touchée par tes excuses, dit-elle d’une petite voix.

Elle agissait avec lui comme avec un animal blessé. Elle avait peur de lui. Et en même temps, elle avait peur de le blesser. Bien. Au moins, ils étaient deux à tourner en rond.

\- Je n’ai pas arrêté d’y penser…, poursuivit-elle. Je n’aurais jamais pensé…

Drago se tint prêt.

« Vas-y, dis-le. Tu n’aurais jamais pensé qu’un salaud comme Drago Malefoy s’abaisserait à te faire des excuses. »

Granger dit :

\- C’était très courageux.

Alors, il se passa une chose extraordinaire. Une chose qui dépassait l’imagination de Drago. Granger plongea ses yeux dans les siens, puisant dans ce courage Gryffondor qui était le sien, et elle murmura :

\- Je te remercie. Tu n’imagines pas le bien que tu m’as fait. J’accepte tes excuses, avec joie.

Elle tendit de nouveau la main sans oser le toucher :

\- Tu méritais de le savoir… Je voulais te le dire en face.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Drago était terrorisé. Toute la souffrance à laquelle il s’était préparée, tout ce qu’il avait anticipé, tout avait disparu. A la place, il y avait Granger et ses mots, son absolution. Il y avait ses yeux posés sur lui, sans haine ni rancœur. Et Drago ne comprenait pas. Il rejetait tout en bloc, il ne le méritait pas.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton pardon, cracha-t-il.

Il savait qu’il regretterait ses paroles dès qu’il mettrait un pied dehors, mais pour l’heure, l’instinct destructeur en lui le poussait à se défendre, à contrer la déstabilisation par l’attaque. Surtout pas d’espoir, il ne fallait pas espérer. L’espoir le torturait sans le laisser mourir.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai, dit Granger. Sinon, pourquoi tu aurais…

\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’une séance de psychanalyse !

\- Malefoy !

Trop tard, il s’était déjà levé.

\- Je t’assure que je suis sincère… Tu ne vas pas bien, ça se voit. Laisse-moi comprendre.

\- Comprendre ? C’est ça qui t’intéresse ? Drago Malefoy, le mental torturé ?

\- Non ! Je veux t’aider !

\- Pourquoi ?

Drago était hors d’haleine. En nage sans avoir fait le moindre effort. Pourtant c’était un combat, contre Granger et contre lui-même.

Où était-il dans tout ceci ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas lui foutre la paix ? 

Granger le dévisagea, sans lui répondre tout de suite. Il vit de la pitié dans ses yeux et cela le dégoûta.

\- Tu as déjà lu « Sa Majesté des Mouches », Malefoy ?

La question sortait tellement du contexte que tout d’abord, il ne fut pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu. Granger, elle, s’accrocha à cet instant de faiblesse :

\- C’est un roman de William Golding. Un Moldu. Ça parle de…

\- Je m’en fous, Granger. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Drago s’échappa enfin. De l’air, par pitié. Le vide dans son esprit. La solitude, l’indifférence du monde. Etait-ce vraiment cela ce qu’il voulait ?

XXX

Le lendemain matin, Drago transplana à son travail encore plus tôt. Il n’avait pas dormi, et il était si saoul qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir réciter son alphabet. Mais ce n’était pas grave. Personne ne vérifierait ce qu’il faisait. Il était même sûr que s’il sortait une bouteille, là, au beau milieu de la salle, personne n’interviendrait. Tout plutôt que de penser. Se rappeler, réfléchir. Tout plutôt que de revoir les grands yeux de Granger posés sur lui.

« Je ne suis pas une cause pour toi, Granger. Désolé si l’heure des héros te manque. Je suis damné et je l’accepte. »

« Tu l’acceptes ? Pourquoi ? »

Drago n’eut pas le temps de s’étonner devant cette pensée révolutionnaire. Un employé lambda apportait ses dossiers du jour. Au sommet de la pile, Drago aperçut un petit volume relié. Il le prit, le fit tourner entre ses doigts, aussi sonné que si on lui avait donné un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Sur la couverture, on pouvait lire en capitales d’imprimerie : « Sa Majesté des Mouches ».


	4. Sa Majesté des Mouches

Drago livrait un combat à mort. Etendu sur son lit, recouvert de sueur, la tentation caressait tous ses muscles, hérissait les poils de son corps et piégeait ses pensées dans un cycle sans fin. Le Soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus rester au lit, sous peine de s'attirer les soupçons de la maisonnée. Déjà les rayons du Soleil frappaient l'angle de la pièce où il avait abandonné son sac, la veille au soir, en rentrant du travail.

Jamais il ne laissait trainer ses affaires de cette façon. Jamais il ne s'était débarrassé aussi rageusement du poids de sa journée. Mais à présent, le Soleil s'était levé pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

« Arrête de faire de la poésie les samedis matins, Drago... »

Au moins, son esprit n'avait rien perdu de sa verve.

Drago finit par se lever pour mieux s'enfuir dans la salle de bain. Là, il prit une douche brûlante, contemplant avec intérêt sa peau qui se marbrait peu à peu de rouge. Il s'habilla mécaniquement, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il mettait, sans se rendre compte qu'il enfilait une de ses tenues strictes et guindées qu'il gardait pour le travail.

Ne pas penser à la sacoche. Ne pas penser au livre. N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas...

Drago descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, sanglé dans son costume noir. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il se servit une tasse de café fort, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais lui-même. Le regard médusé de la cuisinière attestait du nombre de fois où il avait mis les pieds dans cette cuisine. Drago l'ignora, il ignora tout le monde. Il savait que d'ici quinze minutes, la rumeur aurait atteint les oreilles d'Astoria, alors il verrouilla ses pensées et profita du vide.

Le vide l'effrayait. On était samedi matin. Qu'allait-il faire de cette journée ? Et celle de demain ? C'était trop long, beaucoup trop long.

Drago reposa sa tasse, et il sentit les bras de l'ennui qui l'attiraient, l'enlaçaient...

Tout au bout, le visage blanc d'Astoria se profilait, mêlant souvenirs et craintes dans un mélange immonde. Mais il ne devait pas penser au livre.

« Pourquoi ? Les livres permettent de s'échapper. »

« Justement, c'est la porte ouverte à n'importe quel danger. »

« Quel danger ? C'est un bouquin. »

« Un bouquin prêté par Granger. Bon sang, il n'a rien à foutre chez moi ! »

« Depuis quand Granger est un danger ? »

Drago n'eut pas le cœur à se répondre. C'était une question idiote. Le genre de remarque que son ancien lui aurait pu faire. Bien sûr que Granger était un danger. Elle l'était depuis qu'il s'était racheté une conscience. Quelle bonne idée il avait eu...

« Granger est l'incarnation de tout ce que je ne suis pas. », proféra-t-il en lui-même. « De tout ce que je n'aurai jamais. De la vie que j'ai perdue. »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était sorti sur la terrasse en réfléchissant. Il s'avança sur la pelouse, balayant toutes les interdictions paternelles, et rejoignit la roseraie. Le parfum des fleurs commençait à s'ouvrir sous le Soleil chaud. Il prit un pétale entre ses doigts et savoura sa douceur. Son cœur palpitait d'une souffrance très douce elle aussi. Granger était l'incarnation d'un monde qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. D'une expérience de la vie qui lui serait à tout jamais interdite. Il percevait la barrière qui les séparait, et il ne savait plus très bien si c'était lui ou le reste du monde qui l'avait érigée. Sans doute les deux. S'il décidait de la franchir, il y aurait tant d'ennemis qui estimeraient avoir leur mot à dire...

« Tu fais grand cas d'un pauvre bouquin qu'elle ne t'a même pas remis en personne. »

« Le Choixpeau... », songea Drago, interrompant son cynisme. « C'est le Choixpeau qui a dressé la barrière. A la seconde où il m'a envoyé à Serpentard, j'ai perdu Granger. J'ai perdu son monde. Tout espoir est mort ce jour-là pour moi. »

« Rentre à l'intérieur. L'escalier n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Tu n'auras qu'à monter au cinquième étage, et de là, tu devrais pouvoir sauter sans te rater. »

Drago obéit. Mais dans un brusque accès de rage. Il voyait sa journée se profiler devant lui comme s'il l'avait déjà vécu, sa vie entière, en fait. L'ennui accentuait à chaque seconde le laser brûlant du regard d'Astoria, derrière la vitre de l'étage. S'il ne trouvait pas très vite quelque chose à faire, elle lui tomberait dessus comme un rapace.

Drago passa en coup de vent par sa chambre, saisit la sacoche et se réfugia dans la bibliothèque. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré et respira un grand coup.

Là, il se sentait en sécurité. La bibliothèque était sa seule amie. Depuis que la défaite lui avait fait se découvrir une passion pour la réflexion, il y avait trouvé refuge de nombreuses heures. Pour trouver des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Des explications sur la folie de ce monde, la sienne, celle de ses parents. Pour mettre des mots sur le tourbillon qu'il ressentait, et pour voir si quelque part, dans une autre vie, un autre lieu, entre les pages, il pouvait exister un espoir. Il n'en avait trouvé aucun. La connaissance l'avait coupé de ses illusions comme on équarrit les branches d'un arbre mort. Drago avait compris qu'il était trop tard, mais surtout, il avait eu une vision de l'avenir qui l'attendait. Son esprit ouvert, instruit, conscient, voyait l'Enfer qui l'attendait. Un Enfer de prévisibilité, d'autant plus terrible qu'il était prévisible. Il ne pouvait y échapper.

La bibliothèque, sa seule amie, lui avait révélé les verrous qui pesaient sur sa vie.

« Tu me donnes mal au crâne... Sors ce bouquin, qu'on ait enfin un peu de bonne littérature. »

Sa décision était prise, plus besoin de réfléchir. Peu importaient le pourquoi et le comment. Sa vie manquait cruellement d'inattendu. Alors Drago saisit le livre de Granger entre ses doigts, et commença sa lecture.

Il plongea dans l'intrigue avec un scepticisme affiché. L'écriture ne lui plaisait pas. Au fur et à mesure des pages cependant, un phénomène étrange fit son chemin en lui. Une fascination malsaine, un petit point dérangeant aux frontières de sa conscience. Drago commença à entrevoir le cœur du problème. Des éléments trouvaient un écho en lui, des éléments que tout son être voulait repousser. Mais impossible de s'arrêter. La première moitié du roman avalée, la seconde moitié le happa, sans lui laisser aucune chance d'en réchapper. Drago dévora les cent dernières pages à un rythme frénétique, dans un état proche de la crispation, hystérique, les dents serrées, à bout de souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il lisait. Et pourtant, l'auteur fut sans pitié : l'intrigue le précipita tout en bas, dans les limbes qu'il ne voulait pas affronter. Il en ressortit avec un profond sentiment de répulsion. Il haïssait ce livre. Il lui avait laissé une saveur huileuse sur la langue, une irritation dans les bronches, la peau, chacun de ses gestes, comme si on l'avait frotté avec du papier de verre. Et pourtant... un appel au fond de lui en demandait plus.

Pris d'un brusque frisson, Drago reposa le livre sur la table à côté de lui. Il laissa ses pensées dériver, trop étranges pour qu'il puisse les saisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Granger ? »

La porte s'ouvrit, brisant ses idées :

\- Oh, monsieur, excusez-nous... Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

C'était la gouvernante de son fils. Une vieille dame enveloppée, la soixantaine bien passée, de petits cheveux gris soigneusement bouclés sur son visage rond. Elle tenait la main à Scorpius, qui suçait son pouce d'un air interdit.

\- Nous reviendrons plus tard. Allez viens, Scorpius.

Drago ne réagit pas. Il ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot. Son regard se fixa sur les étagères jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme. Alors seulement, il sentit la pression se faire plus forte. La solitude voulait lui imposer l'image de son fils, la pensée de son fils. Il la rejeta de toutes ses forces.

« Ça faisait une semaine que j'avais réussi à ne pas le voir... »

« Tu devais bien te douter que ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement ».

« Si seulement... »

Cette idée contracta quelque chose en lui : de la culpabilité, de la terreur... Un jeu d'émotions complexes nouait ses stigmates en lui. Le parallèle se fit malgré lui : ce matin, il avait pensé à tout ce qu'incarnait Granger. Drago haïssait tout ce que Scorpius incarnait. Il lui hurlait sa capitulation et sa lâcheté, il les projetait à la face du monde.

L'enfant de la reddition. Conçu uniquement par piété filiale.

L'héritier Malefoy.

Quelles conneries.

Toute cette rancœur dirigée vers un enfant de quatre ans... Drago parcourut la bibliothèque des yeux. Sa vieille amie avait raison. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui.

**XXX**

Comme il s'y attendait, Granger se tenait postée à la sortie de la Salle du Recensement lundi au soir. Le weekend était passé, finalement. Drago avait survécu le reste du temps en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain pour boire du gin. Astoria avait frappé contre la porte au point d'y laisser son vernis à ongle, mais il s'en foutait. Le weekend était passé.

Drago s'avança vers Granger, muni de son air le plus impassible, et il lui tendit son livre :

\- Tu as laissé tomber ça dans mes dossiers.

\- Tu l'as lu ?

\- Pas eu le temps.

Elle s'éclaira d'un sourire qui le stupéfia de malice :

\- Bien sûr que si tu l'as lu !

\- Non.

\- Tu mens.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Drago plissa les yeux, fit mine de s'en aller. Il fallait mettre un terme à toute cette histoire.

\- Tu n'aurais pas un air aussi contrarié si tu ne l'avais pas lu, dit Granger.

Ces mots réveillèrent la flamme en lui. Peut-être pas la flamme, mais quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez fort pour qu'il se mette en colère :

\- Oui, Granger, ça m'a contrarié. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris.

\- Je me doutais que ça...

\- Je suis Jack, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago ne savait pas d'où lui était venue cette réplique. Ou plutôt si, il savait. C'était le sentiment viscéral qui s'était glissé en lui alors qu'il lisait. Mais comment en était-il venu à franchir ses lèvres... Pourquoi avait-il sorti ça à Granger ?

« Pourquoi je lui sors toujours tout ce qui me passe par la tête ? »

En face de lui, il vit qu'elle était touchée. Elle tendit la main et cette fois, elle lui pressa le bras :

\- Allons discuter.

\- Tu vas arrêter avec ça...

\- Je veux juste savoir ce que tu as pensé du livre. Une conversation normale. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

« Normale »... C'était ce mot qui faisait figure de magie désormais, dans sa vie. Ça ne pouvait que le séduire. Et Granger le savait. La garce.

Ils retournèrent dans ce café que Drago avait envie de surnommer le « café des horreurs ». Ou L'Enfer de Dante. Au choix. Ce qu'il s'infligeait valait bien les neuf cercles des damnés.

Cette fois Granger ne lui laissa pas le choix : elle commanda un cappuccino pour eux deux. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez nerveux comme ça...

Mais visiblement, la boisson donnait du courage à Granger : après avoir bu deux ou trois gorgées, elle lui demanda d'une petite voix :

\- Pourquoi tu as dit que tu étais Jack ?

\- C'est évident, non ?

L'intrigue de Sa Majesté des Mouches s'imprimait en filigrane dans son esprit, sur sa vie. L'histoire était celle d'un groupe d'enfants entre six et douze ans, livrés à eux-mêmes sur une île à la suite d'un crash. Très tôt, un leader apparaissait, Ralph. Charismatique et intelligent, il organisait la survie sur l'île. Dans le roman, il incarnait la Raison.

Il se liait d'amitié avec un autre tempérament fort : Jack. Un autre charisme puissant. Deux forces qui au fil des pages en venaient à s'écarter, s'opposer, se haïr. Petit à petit, la superstition, la peur, les plus bas instincts primitifs envahissaient l'île, et Jack en était l'instigateur. Jack représentait la Violence, le pouvoir guerrier.

Les enfants se scindaient en deux groupes. Les disciples de Jack plongeaient dans une spirale de barbarie aveugle, oublieux de toute société, de tous les droits, du bien et du mal, de leur condition même d'humain.

A la fin du roman, les enfants s'entretuaient.

\- Je me suis laissé entraîner par les évènements sans réfléchir à ce qu'il m'arrivait..., murmura Drago.

Pourquoi avait-il les larmes aux yeux ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus le choix. Alors, j'ai compris mon erreur, et j'ai regretté. Je n'ai fait que ça depuis.

Il pressa une main contre ses yeux et regarda Granger :

\- Mais avant ça, j'étais Jack. Je dirigeais ma horde, j'en étais conscient et j'étais fier de ça. J'adorais la violence, la peur et le respect que j'inspirais, le fait de me sentir supérieur... J'ai savouré tout ça. J'y croyais dur comme fer. Si mon père n'était pas tombé en disgrâce, si nous avions gagné... J'aurais pu sacrifier à toute cette folie et tous vous massacrer. Je ne saurai jamais ce que j'avais vraiment au fond de moi... Mais ce n'était pas bien.

Granger le dévisagea, et il crut lire la surprise dans ses yeux. Il ne la laissa pas parler :

\- Ralph, c'est Potter. Potty le raisonnable. Potty qui sait quoi faire, et qui se plaint parce que personne ne l'écoute. Potty qui aurait évité le désastre si seulement on l'avait écouté. Seulement voilà, dans Sa Majesté des Mouches, c'est moi qui ai mené la danse. C'est Jack. Et Jack a tout détruit.

Granger secoua la tête :

\- Malefoy... Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai prêté ce livre. Je veux dire... Pas pour que tu le comprennes comme ça.

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il attendait, sur la défensive. Granger soupira :

\- Ce qui se passe dans ce roman est terrible. Mais ce n'est pas seulement dû aux personnalités, où aux choses qui s'y passent... C'est parce que ça arrive à des enfants. Malefoy, que tu sois Jack ou non, tu étais un enfant. Harry était un enfant. Comme moi, comme Ralph et Jack. Nous étions des enfants, qui avons été propulsés dans l'Enfer. Nous avons été livrés à nous-mêmes. Nous avons été seuls pour prendre nos décisions, pour sauver nos vies. Je t'ai fait lire ce livre pour que tu comprennes que dans une telle situation, c'est normal que les évènements t'aient échappé... C'est normal que tu aies fait des erreurs. L'essentiel, c'est que tu te sois retenu à temps. Que tu n'aies pas basculé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Malefoy !

Drago resta paralysé. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Malefoy ! »

Depuis douze ans... Depuis douze ans, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait cela.

Granger crispa les mains autour de sa tasse, et vrilla ses yeux dans les siens pour poursuivre :

\- Nous n'aurions jamais dû subir ça ! Ce qui s'est passé nous a transformés, comme dans ce roman. Aucun de nous ne pouvait prévoir comment il allait tourner. Tout allait trop vite. Nous avons été confrontés à des choix qui nous dépassaient.

Malefoy ne comprenait pas ce qui l'aspirait. Les paroles de Granger l'hypnotisaient. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en saisir le sens, et pourtant, le roman se pliait à cet autre point de vue, et sa vie avec lui.

\- Et toi, quel personnage es-tu, alors ? s'entendit-il demander.

« Question stupide... »

Si Granger fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas.

\- Je suis Simon, dit-elle.

\- Mais... Simon est le premier à se faire tuer par les autres.

\- Je sais. Il est aussi le premier à comprendre la vérité. Et c'est pour ça qu'il meurt.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- J'ai perdu quelque chose, Malefoy. Pendant cette année... Quand j'ai dû effacer mon propre souvenir de la mémoire de mes parents... J'ai perdu quelque chose. Mon innocence, mes illusions. Ma foi en l'humanité, peut-être bien. Je n'ai pas subi le même destin que Simon, mais c'est le personnage que j'ai toujours préféré.

Drago baissa sur les yeux sur son café qu'il n'avait pas touché. Granger murmura doucement :

\- A la fin, lorsque les secours arrivent, lorsque les adultes mettent enfin le pied sur l'île, juste à temps pour empêcher Jack et ses sauvages de tuer Ralph... Ce n'est pas vraiment la fin. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe après. Les adultes ont sauvé les enfants. Mais qui sauvera les adultes, Malefoy ?

Il eut l'impression que ses mots prenaient sens, enfin, en lui. Ils s'imprimaient comme une brûlure nette, vive et déchirante. Qu'était devenu Ralph après avoir vu ses amis se retourner contre lui, sombrer dans la folie collective au point de vouloir le transpercer à mort ? Et qu'était devenu Jack ? Qu'était devenu Jack après avoir régné sur un Enfer barbare, après avoir participé au massacre de Simon ?

Qu'était devenu Potter ? Lui arrivait-il encore de s'éveiller tard, la nuit, en songeant encore au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et lui, Drago Malefoy, qu'était-il devenu ?

\- La guerre ne s'est pas terminée le jour où Voldemort est mort, Malefoy, dit Granger doucement. Pas pour nous. La mort de Voldemort nous a sauvés, c'est vrai, mais alors nous n'étions plus des enfants. Nous étions des adultes. Et personne n'est venu nous sauver. Encore aujourd'hui. Je vois Ron pleurer toutes les semaines sur la mort de son frère. Et ce n'est qu'une horreur parmi tant d'autres. C'est pareil pour toi. Peu importe le rôle que tu as tenu. Tu n'étais qu'un gosse. L'important, c'est ce qui s'est passé une fois que tout a été terminé. Lorsqu'il a fallu reprendre une vie normale... Mais tu n'étais plus normal. La guerre vit encore au fond de toi, au fond de moi. Personne ne viendra te sauver, Malefoy. Personne ne le peut. A part moi.

Les paroles de Granger laissèrent place à un long silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence de rejet. Plutôt comme une communion. Drago but son café. Il fixait le vide, perdu dans les circonvolutions infinies que Granger avait éveillées. Lorsqu'il se leva, il insista pour payer et il partit sans ajouter un mot.

Trois jours plus tard, il recevait un autre livre dans sa corbeille à dossiers.

« Expiation », de Ian McEwan. Un titre prometteur.

Tirant une feuille vierge d'un de ses tiroirs, Drago rédigea rapidement, de son écriture fine et serrée :

« Granger, arrête de me harceler. Cordialement, Malefoy. »

Il renvoya le tout au Ministère de la Justice où Granger travaillait.

Le soir même, un colis l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte. Il l'ouvrit, et tomba sur une vingtaine d'exemplaires du roman « Expiation », de Ian McEwan. Drago ne put retenir un rire. Plus que ça, un fou rire. Il déplia la lettre glissée sur le dessus :

« Malefoy, n'y compte même pas. Avec l'expression de mes sentiments distingués, Granger. »

Il rit de plus belle. Finalement, il prit le carton sous son bras et rentra chez lui.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent. Les livres aussi : plus d'une dizaine. Cela prit du temps, mais un jour, Drago parcourut les rayons de sa vieille amie, la bibliothèque, et choisit un livre lui aussi. Il l'empaqueta soigneusement et écrivit sur l'enveloppe : « Hermione Granger ».


	5. Ennui

Dans le salon étriqué d’Arthur et Molly Weasley, Hermione contemplait le feu pétiller dans la cheminée. Elle était plus que jamais consciente du poids du volume relié dans sa poche. Pourtant, les distractions ne manquaient pas. Reconstruit depuis plusieurs années, le Terrier bruissait de la vie trépidante qui l’avait toujours animé, comme si la guerre n’était jamais arrivée. Pourtant, elle était arrivée. Ici et là, quelques objets sauvés de l’incendie portaient encore la trace du passage des Mangemorts. C'était subtil, mais c’était bien là. Un rideau recousu. Une assiette fêlée. Une page arrachée d’un livre…

Le monde sorcier s’efforçait de l’oublier, mais depuis quelques temps, Hermione, elle, ne pensait qu’à ça. Douze ans auparavant, le Terrier avait été réduit en cendres à l’endroit même où elle se tenait. Aujourd’hui, sa fille tournait en rond autour du canapé…

« Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? »

« Parce que tout me semble… »

« Quoi ? Dis-le ! Tout te semble quoi ? »

« Tout me semble irréel ! »

Hermione serra les poings pour se calmer. Le coin du livre s’enfonçait dans sa jambe, lui rappelant sa présence, comme une pointe rouge, vive, acérée, à l’assaut de sa conscience.

« Comme si je risquais de l’oublier… »

Elle avait été surprise par le choix du titre, elle devait l’avouer. « Les Contes Macabres », d’Edgar Allan Poe.

« Malefoy… A quoi tu pensais en me prêtant ça ? »

« A rien. », persifla aussitôt son esprit. « C’est Malefoy, à quoi veux-tu qu’il pense ? »

Pour une fois, Hermione ignora sa raison. Elle connaissait déjà les Contes Macabres, elle adorait Edgar Poe. Bien sûr, Malefoy ne pouvait pas le savoir. Mais ce qui l’avait surprise, c’était… Le choix d’un tel auteur. Le choix d’Edgar Poe. Le choix d’un Moldu.

Drago Malefoy lisait de la littérature Moldue du XIXe siècle.

Et pour Hermione Granger, le monde s’en trouvait changé.

\- Maman, je veux du jus de citrouille !

Hermione sursauta. Sa première réaction fut la colère, jusqu’à ce qu’elle croise le regard de son fils.

\- Demande à papa, mon chéri…

Elle regarda l’enfant s’éloigner, plus que jamais consciente de cette chose qui oppressait son esprit, de cette barrière qui était tombée sur elle, sans qu’elle s’en rende compte, la coupant du monde autour d’elle.

« Mais à quoi tu penses, ma pauvre… ? »

Elle faillit remercier Arthur Weasley lorsqu’il appela tout le monde à table. De la distraction, par pitié. Empêcher ses pensées de tourner en rond…

Ce fut seulement lorsqu’elle fut à table qu’Hermione réalisa l’ampleur de cette chose qui la submergeait. L’Ennui. Un décalage impossible à rattraper. Un gouffre béant qui s’ouvrait autour d’elle, qui lui criait de s’enfuir, de hurler, de faire quelque chose de fou. Elle avait follement envie de lire…

Pour redécouvrir l’écriture de Poe, l’angoisse, la poésie, les sensations intrusives, intimes, le malaise, la vie, la mort… Mais aussi parce que c’était Malefoy qui l’avait choisi. Relire les nouvelles de Poe à la lumière de ce nouvel éclairage, de cette nouvelle perspective, chercher dans ces lignes ce qui avait tant séduit le propriétaire du livre, ce qu’il avait voulu lui transmettre en le lui prêtant… Respirer l’odeur du papier, sentir une petite partie de son monde, quelque chose qu’il avait touché, tenu entre ses doigts…

« A quoi ça rime tout ça ? Tu deviens complètement folle… ! »

\- C’est l’histoire d’un homme qui s’échoue sur une île déserte, avec un chien et une chèvre.

Pitié, non. Ron venait de se lancer dans sa blague sur l’homme et la chèvre. Tout à coup, l’atmosphère de la pièce grossit, enfla jusqu’à la saturer, l’écraser, et s’en fut trop. Hermione se leva brusquement de table et s’enfuit dans la cuisine. Harry et Ginny, ses voisins directs, lui jetèrent un regard intrigué mais reportèrent vite leur attention sur Ron. Tous les autres étaient déjà pendus à ses lèvres.

Enfin seule dans la cuisine, Hermione éclata en sanglots.

« Mais qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi…bouleversée ? C’est tellement stupide ! »

Le fait est que pendant un bref instant, Hermione avait vu rouge. Pendant un bref, un terrible instant, elle n’avait plus supporté d’entendre la voix de Ron, et cette blague idiote, et la dinde rôtie au milieu de la table, et les cheveux roux, les pulls dépareillés, les imbécilités des enfants…

Pendant un bref instant, Hermione avait vu sa propre vie comme si elle l’avait déjà vécue. Prévisible. Tout lui était devenu familier, trop familier, douloureusement familier. Elle pouvait prévoir jusqu’à la moindre mimique qui marquerait les traits de Ron. Les inflexions de sa voix pour amener jusqu’à la chute. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus les voir ?

Poussée dans une dangereuse introspection, Hermione sonda son cœur, se questionna, sous la lumière chaude de cet après-midi étrange. Elle aimait son mari. Elle aimait ses enfants, et sa belle-famille. Pourtant aujourd’hui, elle avait envie d’être ailleurs. Elle voulait prendre un instant pour elle, et lire. Un désir palpitant et inexpliqué brûlait en elle, aux frontières de l’inavouable, de ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas accepter.

Elle voulait parler à Malefoy.


	6. A Coeurs Ouverts

Le temps était doux dans le parc en cet après-midi de juillet.

Juillet. Dire qu'ils en étaient déjà là... Assise au pied d'un chêne centenaire, baignée par l'odeur des roses en suréclosion, Hermione ne trouvait plus la vision de Drago Malefoy assis à côté d'elle si irréelle. Elle se rappelait de la surprise qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans le métro, quelques deux mois plus tôt. Si on lui avait dit, à cet instant... Jamais elle ne se serait imaginée ici. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la présence de Malefoy aurait pu lui devenir familière. Agréable, et même...apaisante.

Ce devait être ce calme étrange qui auréolait sa personne. Malefoy avait beau être un jouet de tourments et de doutes, il y avait au fond de lui ce quelque chose de magnétique, cette froideur sereine, inébranlable, qui faisait de lui une ancre à laquelle elle voulait se raccrocher.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident chez Arthur et Mollie Weasley. Cet incident n'avait eu pour témoin qu'elle-même, ce dont elle se félicitait. Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer aux autres ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'aurait pas su mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, puisqu'elle ne le comprenait pas elle-même. Et quelque chose en elle lui murmurait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se confier... Pas à Ron, pas à sa belle-famille...

Aujourd'hui dans ce parc, Malefoy était arrivé pile à l'heure, de son air bravache, sanglé dans son costume noir, ses cheveux trop longs battus par le vent, et Hermione avait souri. Ce besoin qui criait en elle était assouvi.

Elle était arrivée en avance et avait disposé une couverture à carreaux sur l'herbe, avec sa prévoyance habituelle. Lui s'était arrêté auprès d'elle, l'avait gratifiée d'un « Salut, Granger », et de ce sourire narquois qu'elle avait appris à connaître par cœur. Elle s'en était rendue compte lorsqu'elle avait tenté de visualiser son visage dans sa tête, pendant ses nuits d'insomnie. Elle adorait le voir sourire. Peut-être parce que c'était un don qu'il accordait trop rarement.

Hermione l'avait détaillé rapidement : le malheur, la lassitude et l'alcool marquaient encore ses traits. Voilà pourquoi un sourire de lui était aussi précieux. Pendant la semaine écoulée, Hermione avait eu tout le temps de s'interroger sur son ressenti, et une des choses qu'elle avait comprises était celle-ci : elle voulait aider Malefoy à aller mieux. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux.

A présent, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils profitaient de leur pause de midi pour déjeuner dans un parc Moldu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça. L'un et l'autre auraient été incapables de se rappeler lequel avait commencé, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer des notes au bureau, de petits avions en papier volants, à l'improviste, avec un lieu au hasard. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous à midi et passaient toute la pause à discuter du dernier livre échangé, de la pluie, du beau temps, de la politique, de la famille, de leur vie... Parfois, ils se perdaient tellement dans leurs discussions qu'ils en oubliaient de manger. Mais aujourd'hui, Malefoy avait faim : cela se voyait tout de suite à son air contrarié.

« Il a toujours l'air contrarié. »

Hermione sourit de son trait d'esprit. Elle sortit les Contes Macabres de Poe de son sac et le lui tendit :

\- Je connaissais déjà, dit-elle. Mais c'est un excellent choix.

Il hocha la tête :

\- J'aime beaucoup « Ligeia ».

\- Vraiment ? Je ne t'aurais pas pris pour un romantique.

Il la prit au dépourvu :

\- Je suis peut-être le dernier des romantiques.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Le silence n'était pas quelque chose de gênant entre eux. Elle l'avait très vite remarqué. Ils étaient des rêveurs, des penseurs, tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin de se perdre dans leur esprit et de réfléchir, pour se trouver parfois.

\- J'ai été surprise que tu choisisses Edgar Poe, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je ne pensais pas que tu lisais...de la littérature Moldue.

Malefoy haussa les épaules :

\- J'ai commencé à en lire après la guerre. C'était ma manière de me rebeller contre mes parents, je crois. Mais ces livres m'ont réellement appris quelque chose... Plein de choses, en fait. Ils m'ont aidé à mettre des mots et des valeurs sur ce peuple que j'avais toujours méprisé et rejeté.

\- Les Moldus ?

\- Oui. Chaque nouveau livre que je lisais ne faisait que souligner mon étroitesse d'esprit. Grâce à Edgar Poe, et à tant d'autres auteurs Moldus, je me suis...ouvert. J'ai appris plus de choses qu'en six années d'études de magie à Poudlard.

Il fronça les sourcils :

\- Les sorciers sont beaucoup trop centrés sur eux-mêmes. Nous sommes deux clans d'une même espèce qui cohabitons sans même nous voir.

Hermione sourit :

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça un jour...

Elle se mordit la lèvre :

\- Désolée, c'est juste... C'est encore inhabituel pour moi, de t'entendre parler comme ça...

\- Je sais.

Malefoy cessa de la regarder. De ses longs doigts fins, il se mit à arracher des touffes d'herbe par petites poignées :

\- J'ai eu une période où j'ai lu énormément d'auteurs romantiques. Encore aujourd'hui, rien que d'y penser, je reste en admiration devant tant...de génie, et de beauté. Cela me fait penser que ces gens étaient bien supérieurs à ce que je serai jamais. Et de plus en plus souvent, je me dis... que la magie est ce qui a détruit ma vie. Peut-être que j'aurais été plus heureux, si j'étais né Moldu.

Hermione en demeura bouché bée. Malefoy aussi. Le temps que la conscience de ce qu'il avait dit lui parvienne, et qu'il en mesure les conséquences. Totalement subjuguée, Hermione s'entendit murmurer :

\- Où se cachait cet homme si réfléchi, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard ?

Il rit :

\- Tu as raison, je n'étais qu'un petit con à cette époque-là. Je te prenais pour une sacrée emmerdeuse.

\- Je te prenais pour un cloporte arrogant.

Tous deux se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire. Dans le paisible silence qui suivit, Hermione recouvrit son sérieux, et d'un geste très naturel, elle pressa l'épaule de Malefoy :

\- Tu peux être d'autant plus fier du chemin que tu as parcouru. Drago.

Le jeune homme se raidit, et tout en elle frissonna. Une fois encore, ils se dévisagèrent. Hermione n'aurait su définir cet instant, ni ce qui le ferait basculer. Tout dépendait de lui.

\- Drago ? répéta-t-il.

Un sourire éclaira alors ses traits, et il éclata de rire, un fou rire gigantesque, franc, et étonnamment beau. Le reste suivit : Hermione se laissa tomber par terre sur la couverture, essuyant les larmes chaudes qui roulaient sur ses joues :

\- Ne me rappelle jamais que je t'ai appelé par ce nom-là, dit-elle entre deux gloussements incontrôlés. Je l'ai toujours trouvé ridicule.

\- Méfie-toi, le dragon risque de t'attaquer si tu le contraries.

\- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Elle attendit, mais Malefoy sourit et ne dit rien. Qu'avait-elle attendu, de toute façon ?

\- Pour être honnête, reprit-il enfin d'un ton plus grave qui la surprit, je te trouvais brillante. Ça me rendait fou de rage de le reconnaître, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais pu t'enlever ça. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu trouvais à Weasley.

Il leva les mains au ciel :

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser.

Hermione secoua doucement la tête, pensive. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils abordent un tel sujet. Compte tenu des questions qu'elle se posait... C'était étrange de parler de Ron avec Drago Malefoy.

\- Il est drôle, attachant, dit-elle en s'efforçant de faire parler son cœur. Touchant dans sa maladresse, mais surtout bon, et incroyablement gentil...

\- On dirait que tu parles d'un saint-bernard.

Elle rit. Il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans ce sarcasme. Elle-même, elle avait du mal à retrouver ce qu'elle ressentait dans ses paroles.

\- S'il te voyait là avec moi, il te casserait la gueule, dit-elle avec un sourire un tantinet inquiet. Et il appellerait Harry pour qu'il te fasse arrêter.

\- Oui, parce qu'ils ne font jamais rien l'un sans l'autre, ces deux-là. Tu es sûre qu'ils ne sont pas...

Sans réfléchir, elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Comme ça, juste pour plaisanter, mais elle se figea à l'instant où elle réalisait son geste. Il la rassura d'un regard, un sourire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Et elle crut lire sur son visage un bonheur tranquille, car pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un l'avait frappé sans lui vouloir du mal. Juste par amitié. Etrange paradoxe.

\- Et toi et Astoria, alors ? demanda-t-elle pour combler le silence, mais aussi avec une curiosité sincère.

Il se rembrunit. Comme une chape de plomb glacée tombée sur ses épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie, dit-elle, manœuvre de repli.

Malefoy poussa un long soupir, les sourcils froncés, évitant son regard. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à parler, chaque mot résonna comme une sentence :

\- Mon mariage est la preuve la plus accablante de ma capitulation.

Hermione ne chercha pas à l'interrompre, ne le brusqua pas non plus, même si sa curiosité était piquée. Elle ne savait rien des relations de Malefoy avec sa femme et son fils. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée qu'il puisse être prisonnier d'un mariage malheureux.

\- Astoria est issue d'une très vieille famille de Sang-Purs, reprit Malefoy en concentrant son attention sur le lac en face d'eux. Les Greengrass. Elle a une sœur aînée qui était dans la même année que nous, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles d'elle.

\- Oui, ça me dit quelque chose... Delphine ?

\- Daphnée. Pendant mes années à Poudlard, j'avais...disons que j'avais conscience de ma condition. J'étais le petit héritier des Malefoy, et je me suis comporté comme tel. Je suis sorti avec pas mal de filles, mais Daphnée et moi, nous savions qu'il y avait un accord implicite entre nos deux familles. Je savais qu'un jour, on nous marierait. J'ai profité de ma jeunesse sans vraiment m'en soucier. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Daphnée, et je n'ai pas cherché à la connaître. Ça s'est fait tout seul.

Malefoy marqua une pause. Il tentait de le dissimuler, mais ses mains tremblaient. Assailli par une époque et des émotions qu'il pensait révolues :

\- Tous les ans, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, nous devenions un peu plus proches. Nous n'avons jamais traîné ensemble, ni partagé les mêmes amis, mais... Durant les rares moments où nous nous trouvions seuls tous les deux, je me sentais en communion avec elle. J'étais bien. Bien comme je ne l'ai plus jamais été depuis.

Malefoy se sentit mourir sous le poids d'une mélancolie qui n'avait jamais été aussi forte :

\- Ce n'est qu'en sixième année que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour elle. Daphnée ne posait jamais de questions. Elle savait ce que j'étais et ce dans quoi ma famille était impliquée. Mais elle était la seule à... à laisser la guerre de côté, à la chasser, par sa simple présence. Elle n'a jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi j'étais tourmenté. Elle a seulement été là pour moi, et j'ai compris que je l'aimais, au-delà des mots.

Hermione écoutait chacune de ces paroles dans un silence troublé. C'était si intense et si beau. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que tant d'émotions puissent irradier d'un seul corps. Qui plus est celui de Malefoy.

\- Seulement, après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les choses sont devenues très différentes pour ma famille, reprit-il. Disgrâce n'était pas un mot assez fort. Les Greengrass sont une très vieille lignée, soucieuse de préserver son honneur. Mes parents et ceux de Daphnée ont à peine eu besoin de se concerter. Il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur fille aînée se compromettre avec le dernier né des Malefoy. Seulement, un accord avait été conclu. Ils me devaient une fiancée. Alors, ils m'ont donné Astoria.

Là, Malefoy dut s'interrompre. Hermione vit à la crispation de ses traits que ce n'était pas volontaire. C'en était tout simplement trop d'un coup. Trop de souvenirs, trop de rancœur à portée de ses lèvres.

\- Daphnée était une fille obéissante, dit-il. A cette époque-là, j'étais...comme un chien fou. J'aurais été prêt à réduire le monde en pièces si ça avait pu soulager toutes ces choses que je ressentais. J'étais prêt aux décisions les plus extrêmes, je les provoquais, même. Je lui ai proposé de s'enfuir avec moi. Mais elle n'a pas voulu renier sa famille.

Il eut un rictus amer :

\- Tout le contraire de moi. Je ne me suis pas résolu tout de suite. J'ai mené une guerre sans pitié à mes parents et aux Greengrass. Jusqu'à ce que Daphnée en vienne à me détester de nous faire tant souffrir, je crois... Quelques mois après la rupture de nos fiançailles, ses parents l'ont marié à un Sang-Mêlé, histoire de montrer leur ouverture d'esprit. Un parvenu du Ministère qui avait au moins quinze ans de plus qu'elle.

Ses poings se contractèrent de rage, mais il ne le vit pas. Hermione, si.

\- J'étais désespéré, et je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai capitulé. J'ai voulu lui faire du mal. Comme elle m'avait fait mal à moi. Je me disais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que d'épouser sa sœur. Alors je l'ai fait. J'ai épousé Astoria. Dans les premiers temps, j'ai cru que les choses ne se passeraient pas si mal. Astoria ressemble beaucoup à sa sœur. Presque des copies conformes... Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était pire, en fait. Je voyais Daphnée partout. Je la voyais et pourtant, ce n'était pas elle. Croiser Astoria a fini par devenir une torture de tous les instants. Faire l'amour avec elle, c'était comme embrasser un fantôme, une statue de marbre, parfaite et froide.

Hermione ne pouvait plus lâcher un seul mot de ces confessions si profondes, de cette confiance intime, gênante et chaude qui résonnait dans ces aveux.

\- Astoria savait ce que je pensais, bien sûr, elle n'était pas stupide. Elle a tout fait pour ressembler à sa sœur encore plus, pour se faire passer pour elle. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour s'attirer mon amour. Un seul regard sincère de ma part... Mais ça ne me faisait que plus mal. Encore aujourd'hui, _surtout_ aujourd'hui, chaque seconde passée avec Astoria me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu. Ce que j'aurais pu vivre. Et ce contre quoi je l'ai échangé.

Malefoy avala sa salive, plus que jamais conscient du monstre de culpabilité qui vivait dans son ventre :

\- Bien sûr, si je l'ai épousée, c'était aussi pour obéir à mes parents. A cette époque, je n'étais pas encore totalement sorti de leur sphère d'influence... J'ai fait ce que l'on m'a toujours appris à faire : j'ai été un bon fils. J'ai donné un héritier à la famille Malefoy, comme le voulait mon père. Et depuis que Scorpius est né, je n'ai plus jamais touché Astoria.

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Tu dois me trouver cruel. Mais crois-moi. Elle est aussi vide qu'une...qu'une poupée ! Quant à Scorpius...

Il pressa une main impuissante devant ses yeux :

\- Je suis un père indigne. Je ne supporte pas de le voir. Son existence même est une farce du destin qui me crie : « Tu t'es rendu ! ». C'est l'histoire de ma vie, ça. Une longue reddition. Et voilà que je recommence à m'apitoyer sur moi-même...

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malefoy se livre à ce point. Encore une fois, il l'avait prise au dépourvu. Comme dans le métro, il s'était ouvert à elle, désarmant de vulnérabilité. Il avait le don de la prendre en traître. Maudit Malefoy.

\- Et tu n'as pas envisagé le divorce ? risqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ricana :

\- Dans notre milieu, ça ne se fait pas. Mais oui bien sûr, je pourrais. Mais pour aller où ? Je ne suis plus un ado en colère de dix-sept ans. J'ai beau les détester, sans ma famille, je ne suis rien.

\- Tu as suffisamment d'argent pour prendre un nouveau départ tout seul...

\- Mon père a de l'argent. Pas moi. Moi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit gratte-papier du Ministère, qui n'a même pas obtenu son ASPIC, et je ne te parle même pas du salaire que je gagne. Non, si je tourne le dos à mon père, il me coupera les vivres, et je n'aurai nulle part où aller. Il le sait d'ailleurs. Ils le savent tous. Ils me donnent du « maître Malefoy » à tour de bras, mais tout le monde sait à quel point je suis tenu en laisse.

\- Passe ton ASPIC alors.

\- Quoi ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de hausser les épaules :

\- Passe ton ASPIC.

Et, dans sa bouche, cela semblait si simple et si naturel.

\- Je...

\- Moi aussi je te trouvais brillant, Malefoy. Un cloporte arrogant, mais brillant. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nos rencontres exactement ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien, tous ces livres, toutes ces réflexions sur nos vies... Il faut bien que ça mène quelque part. Ne me dis pas que tu envisages toujours ta vie de la même façon, comme tu la voyais en mai.

\- Et pourquoi ma vision aurait-elle changé ?

\- Et bien...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et elle dit :

\- Et bien, parce que nous avons parlé, voilà tout.

\- Tu n'es pas ma psy, Granger.

\- Non.

Spontanément, elle posa sa main sur la sienne :

\- Je suis ton amie.

Malefoy demeura sans voix. Sans doute une première, pour un Malefoy.

\- Mon amie ? demanda-t-il, comme pour être sûr.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas si tu me considères de la même façon et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu as toujours été un idiot, alors je m'en moque. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles bien. Tu as ouvert les yeux, alors, si seulement tu pouvais voir... la personne merveilleusement bien que tu es devenu. Si seulement tu pouvais retrouver l'envie de te battre, de mettre à profit cette vie qui est la tienne... Si seulement tu pouvais te voir à travers mes yeux...

Les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. En face d'elle, Malefoy semblait capter chaque parole comme autant de coups de poings dans son quotidien, dans sa façon de voir la vie, sa vie, et cette jeune femme en face d'elle, cette ancienne ennemie... Lorsqu'elle se tut, il leva la main vers son visage, caressa sa joue du bout du doigt. Le monde semblait suspendu à ce geste hésitant. Il la regarda dans les yeux, y vit une sincérité sans faille, et cette force se propagea en lui, l'inonda de chaleur. Il se jeta dans cette onde bienfaisante. Il la prit par les épaules et la serra tout contre son cœur.


	7. Le Café

A 18h, Drago quitta son poste au service du Recensement et claqua la porte sans un regard en arrière. Cela faisait six semaines que ses nouveaux horaires surprenaient ses collègues, mais personne n’avait osé lui en toucher un mot. Drago découvrait un nouvel avantage à sa condition de paria de la société, un avantage qu’il n’avait jamais soupçonné. Il faisait ce qu’il voulait. Il pouvait quitter plus tôt, on préférait le laisser faire plutôt que de se frotter à lui. La joie des pestiférés…

Son cynisme le fit sourire, avec moins d’amertume que d’habitude. Ces derniers temps, l’amertume avait eu tendance à disparaitre. Il enfila son manteau et, malgré la pluie battante, se dirigea vers le café où Granger l’attendait.

**XXX**

A 18h30, Hermione poussa la porte du café Moldu où elle avait traîné Malefoy lors de leur première prise de contact. Elle accueillit la chaleur avec un frisson de bien-être après l’humidité de la rue. Un frisson d’anticipation ?

Elle s’était préparée à partir du bureau depuis 17h30 déjà. Elle avait soigneusement empilé ses dossiers, contemplé l’aiguille des minutes rattraper lentement celle des heures. Sa secrétaire avait continué de lui transmettre des dossiers sans relever son air absent. Les notes s’étaient posées devant elle sans qu’elle les ouvre, car elles ne portaient pas l’écriture de Malefoy. Son esprit et son corps étaient monopolisés par la soirée à venir, par ce qui venait après, comme si elle y était déjà. Elle se projetait, et le monde autour d’elle ne comptait plus.

Lorsqu’enfin elle le vit, toutes ces rêveries n’eurent plus d’importance. La réalité était là, elle l’avait rattrapée. Il était là avec son sourire et ses cheveux trempés. Des milliers de mots se pressaient déjà contre ses lèvres, alors Hermione s’assit et lui rendit son sourire, espérant lui transmettre ces émotions, cette chaleur, cette intimité rayonnante qu’elle ressentait. Malefoy émanait la même chose, et elle le percevait, comme un frémissement délicieux et tout juste perceptible, jusqu’au bout de ses doigts.

**XXX**

A 22h15, Drago rentra chez lui. Il poussa la porte du grand hall de marbre vide, écouta l’écho de ses pas se réverbérer sur ce monde froid qui voulait l’emprisonner. Aujourd’hui, il ne l’emprisonnait plus. Il n’en avait plus le pouvoir. Drago distinguait son emprise autour de lui comme une étreinte fantomatique, un univers de caresses glacées et d’étreintes inextricables, qui ne parvenait plus à l’atteindre. Drago s’était dépouillé de ce poids qui pesait sur lui, de cette maison, de cette vie, comme on retire avec difficulté et dégoût les couches d’un vêtement trempé par la pluie. Il évoluait à présent, différent et indifférent, dans une demeure où il ne faisait que passer en attendant la lumière du jour. Le retour du monde. Le retour à sa véritable vie, à la vie. Le retour à elle.

Une forme enveloppée de blanc descendit les marches à sa rencontre. Encore un fantôme, un de plus. Astoria leva sur lui son regard transparent, deux perles nacrées qui cherchaient désespérément à le saisir, mais qui n’avaient plus la moindre emprise sur lui. Elles ne suscitaient plus rien. Ni douleur, ni haine, ni dégoût.

\- Vous avez une maîtresse ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix de poupée.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

Et il gravit les marches, sans plus se soucier d’elle, la laissant seule avec ce qui est peut-être le pire de tous les châtiments.

L’indifférence.

**XXX**

A 22h30, Hermione rentra chez elle. Elle fut accueillie par la voix de Ron quelque part au bout de la maison, et par les sanglots discrets d’un enfant refusant de s’endormir.

\- Où est maman ? demandait l’enfant.

\- Elle arrive bientôt, mon cœur, répondait Ron.

Hermione traversa le couloir et rejoignit la chambre de son fils. Hugo tendit immédiatement les bras vers elle, et elle s’agenouilla pour se blottir contre lui. Ron s’écarta, la laissant à son chevet sans la regarder, sans lui adresser un seul mot. Elle l’entendit se redresser derrière elle et quitter la pièce.

Elle resta quelques instants, le temps de rassurer son enfant, de déposer un baiser sur ses joues rebondies, de réajuster ses draps. Elle serra sa petite main dans la sienne et l’abandonna au sommeil. Alors seulement elle revint dans la cuisine, elle déposa son sac, son manteau, ses chaussures, sous le regard impénétrable de Ron, avec le sentiment de se déshabiller jusqu’à être mise à nue. Elle évita de le regarder, sachant qu’il valait mieux ne pas le faire. S’ils pouvaient éviter de discuter, ce serait mieux. Mais évidemment, Ron ne pouvait pas rester silencieux :

\- Tu rentres encore tard ce soir.

\- Je sais, oui. Je suis désolée.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Six semaines ?

Elle se retourna enfin pour lui faire face :

\- On travaille sur un gros dossier. Je te l’ai déjà dit.

\- Combien de temps ça va durer ?

Hermione sentit le mensonge venir, et ne mentit pas. Elle ne dit rien. Elle voyait la petite pointe de douleur, l’inquiétude, à peine ébauchée, dans le regard de Ron.

« Je n’ai rien fait de mal », s’exhorta-t-elle. « Je ne fais rien de mal. »

« Non, c’est vrai. Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité ? »

La culpabilité l’étouffa. Elle avait beau se convaincre qu’elle ne faisait rien de mal, elle s’en voulait pourtant. Mais elle n’y pouvait rien. Cette autre personne en elle, cette chose irrésistible qui la tentait, qui faisait battre son cœur de désir, cette chose savait déjà qu’elle cèderait le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et qu’elle s’assiérait dans ce café jusqu’à rentrer tard le soir.

\- Tu crois que ça m’amuse de rentrer si tard ? dit-elle.

Elle avait à peine conscience de ses paroles. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle utilisait l’attaque pour assurer sa défense.

« Comme Malefoy. »

Elle repoussa cette pensée, ce n’était pas le moment. Ron leva vers elle une main qui se voulait apaisante :

\- Je sais que ton travail est important pour toi, et que tu as beaucoup de responsabilités. Je ne t’en blâme pas. Je comprends que tu sois sur une grosse affaire et que tu ne puisses pas faire autrement. Je voudrais juste qu’on puisse en parler, toi et moi. Pour apprendre à gérer ça. Pour se préparer convenablement. Ensemble.

Hermione secoua la tête :

\- Je suis fatiguée, je…

\- Bon sang, dis-moi juste combien de temps tu penses que ça va durer ! Que je puisse donner une explication aux petits ! Dis-moi en quoi ça consiste, dis-moi… Dis-moi quelque chose, que j’ai une petite idée de ce qui se passe dans ta vie !

\- Je doute que ça t’intéresse, vraiment.

\- Tu es ma femme, bien sûr que ça m’intéresse.

\- C’est beaucoup de paperasse administrative, beaucoup de négociations, ça n’a rien à voir avec ce que tu fais à la boutique de George.  

\- Oh, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir un travail de la première importance comme toi.

\- Ce n’est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

\- Si, c’est exactement ce que tu voulais dire !

Ron s’était mis à hurler. Il devenait rouge sous ses yeux, et voilà, il réapparaissait. Le monstre de jalousie. Le monstre de peur, de manque de confiance en soi, d’estime de soi. Le monstre qui aspirait la vie des autres pour en nourrir sa rancœur. Cela faisait des années qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu. Elle ne se doutait pas que Ron se faisait une si mauvaise image de son existence. Elle ne l’avait pas remarqué. Pendant un bref instant, cela lui causa de la peine, de l’inquiétude, et une forme très incisive de remords. Et puis la seconde d’après, elle songea à tout le processus qu’il faudrait pour le rassurer, et son sentiment devint colère :

\- C’est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Tu ramènes tout à toi ! Tu es mal dans ta peau alors que tu n’as aucune raison de l’être ! Regarde autour de toi, tu as une belle vie, une belle famille ! Alors arrête de complexer, laisse-moi faire mon job, et trouve quelque chose à faire de ta vie si le tien ne te convient pas !

Elle s’enfuit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

« J’ai eu tort de dire ça », songea-t-elle aussitôt.

Mais elle ignora cette idée, comme elle choisissait d’ignorer le monde autour d’elle, de plus en plus. Sauf quand Malefoy était là. Sans lui, la réalité devenait vide.

**XXX**

A 18h30 le lendemain, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent à nouveau au café à deux rues du Ministère. Ce lieu était devenu quelque chose pour eux. Ils n’auraient pas su définir exactement quoi. Juste un endroit familier, un cocon, un écrin de chaleur et de complicité. Ils pouvaient parler sans que personne ne les écoute, sans que rien ne leur rappelle leur vie extérieure. Sans que la réalité ne les rattrape.

Hermione sortit un livre de son sac, Drago un encrier, une plume et du parchemin. La jeune femme feuilleta le livre un moment, indexa une page, et avec un petit sourire malicieux, indiqua un paragraphe à son élève :

\- Aujourd’hui, on travaille l’Histoire de la Magie.

\- Oh pitié, Granger…

\- Allez, allez, c’est une matière à part entière. Et je ne suis pas Flitwick. Je peux rendre l’Histoire passionnante, tu serais surpris.

\- Je t’en prie, surprends-moi.

Il avait dit ça avec son sourire de loup. Elle adorait ça. Elle éclata de rire et ils se mirent au travail.

Cela faisait six semaines qu’ils travaillaient ainsi, régulièrement, consciencieusement, rattrapant les souvenirs et le temps jusqu’à une époque qu’ils pensaient révolus. Ils revivaient Poudlard ensemble, et ils le revivaient différemment. Dans ce nouveau Poudlard, ils étaient amis. Dans ce nouveau Poudlard, il n’y avait plus de maison, plus de sang pur ou non, plus de séparation. Rien que Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger, et une confiance qui se tissait, se solidifiait, à mesure que l’espoir les innervait. Malefoy se préparait pour la session de Septembre en candidat libre. C’était un élève brillant, appliqué.

A travers l’étude, Hermione découvrait comme elle ne l’avait encore jamais fait le mental d’une autre personne. Elle voyait l’ingéniosité, la vivacité d’esprit, la motivation, l’humour grinçant, et le sérieux d’un homme qui a retrouvé l’envie de se battre. En face d’elle, Malefoy vivait. Et elle vivait en retour.

Vers 21h30 arriva le moment de se quitter, à regret. Ce moment arrivait toujours. Ils sortirent ensemble dans la fraîcheur inhabituelle de l’été, et marchèrent jusqu’au métro où leurs routes se sépareraient, ils le savaient. Voyant qu’elle frissonnait, Malefoy pressa doucement sa main sur son bras :

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Ça va aller. Je n’ai pas loin à aller.

Il acquiesça sans pour autant la lâcher, et ils continuèrent à marcher.

\- Tu sais, hier soir, Astoria m’a demandé si j’avais une liaison, dit-il en souriant.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Qu’évidemment, j’en avais une.

Hermione éclata de rire. Un pincement de culpabilité s’agita en elle, la conscience peut-être de se montrer cruelle, mais elle ne l’écouta pas :

\- Si elle savait que tu la trompes avec un bouquin d’Histoire de la Magie…

Drago rit lui aussi.

\- Ron aussi m’a posé des questions, reprit la jeune femme. Il trouve que je rentre trop tard.

\- Il est temps qu’il se réveille, celui-là.

\- Je crois qu’il se sent mal parce qu’il doit travailler pour son frère. Il pense que George le voit comme un employé, et pas comme son égal, comme l’était Fred.

\- Et c’est vrai ?

\- Oui, je suppose. Enfin bref, il complexe, parce qu’il voit Harry devenu Auror, Ginny championne de Quidditch et maintenant journaliste, et moi qui travaille au Ministère… Je crois qu’il a l’impression d’avoir raté sa vie. De n’être bon qu’à changer les enfants et à faire la cuisine.

\- C’est lui qui le pense, ou c’est toi ?

Hermione s’arrêta, surprise par cette pensée qui ne l’avait pas effleurée. C’était vrai. Etait-ce elle qui pensait cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sincèrement. Je sais qu’en tout cas, il dépend financièrement de moi, et que ça ne lui plait pas. Comme une atteinte à sa virilité, ou ce genre de conneries…

\- La virilité de Weasley…, fit Drago avec dédain.

Tous deux se regardèrent, et soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire. Drago par moquerie, et Hermione parce que le ton et l’expression de Malefoy l’avaient fait rire. Elle lui donna une tape sur l’épaule :

\- Tu es ignoble.

\- A ton service.

\- Ce n’est pas comme ça que tu es censé me remonter le moral.

\- Ah bon, je dois te remonter le moral ? Je croyais que c’était toi la psy, et moi le cas désespéré ? Tu te rappelles, comme tu m’as supplié pour que je te laisse m’aider ?

Elle s’accrocha à lui, avec une bouderie amusée :

\- Ce n’est pas drôle, dit-elle.

\- Si, c’est drôle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et son sourire accrocha le sien. Dieu qu’ils étaient bien, et Dieu que le monde semblait beau, vif, intéressant, lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient à deux pas de retourner à la nuit, de s’enfoncer dans ces souterrains putrides qui les éloigneraient l’un de l’autre, qui les ramèneraient à un monde sans saveur, un quotidien barbare, jusqu’au prochain interlude, la prochaine rencontre, toujours trop courte. Elles semblaient toujours de plus en plus courtes…

Drago entoura la taille de Granger de sa main sans défaire son étreinte, ses doigts qui avaient saisi son manteau sans réfléchir. De son autre main, il caressa son visage, une boucle perdue avec élégance sous la courbe de sa joue, le jeu que l’éclairage orangé dessinait sur sa peau. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait. Il ne savait que ce qu’il avait envie de faire. Il voulait la sentir contre lui encore un peu, encore un peu plus, ne pas l’abandonner encore une fois à la nuit.

\- Tu es belle, murmura-t-il.

Il prenait conscience de ses paroles à mesure qu’il les prononçait :

\- C’est comme si je te voyais pour la toute première fois…

Alors, Drago posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il embrassa Granger, et il fit ce que les Malefoy avaient toujours fait : il lui vola un petit peu d’elle-même, il lui vola un baiser, long, brûlant, électrisant, et sur ce baiser, le monde était suspendu.   


	8. Contradictions

La petite note en papier virevolta quelques instants, décrivit deux trois cercles élégants au-dessus du bureau, puis se posa avec une grâce affectée, s’époussetant tel un cygne lissant ses plumes. Hermione tendit la main, s’en saisit, et déplia sans douceur l’origami ensorcelé. Dans une encre noire velours, l’écriture hautaine de Malefoy – car il trouvait le moyen d’être hautain, même en écrivant – avait tracé ces mots :

« Café, ce soir, 18 ? »

Hermione froissa la note entre ses mains et la jeta dans la corbeille. Elle rata son coup, l’envoyant rebondir à l’autre bout de la pièce, et la feuille de papier frétilla d’un air indigné.

Hermione soupira.

« Ne pense pas à ça, n’y pense pas… »

Mais à quoi pouvait-elle penser d’autre ? Depuis une semaine, elle ne pensait qu’à ça. Elle faillit sauter au cou de sa secrétaire lorsque cette dernière lui apporta un nouveau dossier à traiter. Depuis quelques jours, elle se montrait particulièrement zélée vis-à-vis de ses dossiers.

Une demi-heure s’écoula dans une fausse application, Hermione s’efforçant d’oublier les tourments de son esprit en se plongeant dans les tourments des autres. Au département de la Justice magique, ce n’étaient pas les tourments qui manquaient.

On était mardi matin, il était 9h30, et Hermione en était déjà à son troisième café.

On était mardi matin, et une semaine s’était écoulée depuis le baiser.

Seigneur, le monde semblait ne plus tourner qu’autour de ça désormais. Et Hermione en voulait à Malefoy. Dieu qu’elle lui en voulait. Ce geste, ce baiser stupide, ça avait tout changé. Il avait transformé son monde. Sans la prévenir, Malefoy lui avait tout pris. Tout ce qui lui appartenait : sa vie, son quotidien, rien n’était plus pareil. Hermione ne voyait plus le monde qu’à travers le filtre de ce baiser qu’elle sentait encore brûler sur ses lèvres…

Dieu qu’elle lui en voulait.

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras en étouffant la rage qui bouillait en elle. Deux petits coups discrets à sa porte la firent sursauter :

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

« Oh non, mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout là… ? »

Malefoy était là. Debout, sur le pas de sa porte, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il portait son habituel costume noir, ajusté au millimètre près, et qui avait le don de faire ressortir la pâleur surnaturelle de sa peau. Ses yeux, aussi. Ils étaient posés sur elle, jouaient avec elle, avec cette douceur incisive dont lui seul était capable, cette lueur d’amusement qui frôlait la moquerie et l’amour, tout cela à la fois. C’en était trop. Ces yeux allaient la tuer.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était trop hébétée pour se rendre compte que leurs rôles s’étaient inversés. Malefoy, lui, sourit, et elle lut de la réserve dans cette expression.

« Tu réfléchis trop. Arrête d’essayer de le déchiffrer comme un traité d’Arithmancie ».

« Je vois tellement d’émotions sur son visage que j’en ai la tête qui tourne… »

Un mouvement à la périphérie de son regard eut tout de même le mérite de lui rendre son sang-froid : les allées et venues incessantes du personnel du ministère, dans le couloir, juste derrière Malefoy.

\- Tu n’as pas peur que les gens te voient ? s’entendit-elle demander.

Malefoy se retourna, jeta un bref coup d’œil en arrière, et haussa les épaules :

\- Avant, peut-être. Maintenant je m’en fous. J’ai autant le droit de me tenir là que n’importe lequel d’entre eux.

Quelque chose dans le cerveau d’Hermione eut encore le réflexe de noter à quel point il avait fait des progrès. A quel point c’était beau. Et puis elle le vit lui, magnifique, sûr de lui, presque intimidant dans ce costume noir, et soudain elle ne vit plus que ses lèvres, rouges, diaboliques, ce sourire désinvolte, insolent…

Elle se sentit partir à la dérive, et elle stoppa net le mouvement :

\- J’ai du travail, je voudrais que tu évites de me déranger.

\- Tu n’as pas répondu à ma note.

\- Comme je te l’ai dit, j’ai du…

\- Ni aux trois précédentes.

Sans demander la permission, il entra et s’appuya des mains sur son bureau. De cette façon, il emprisonnait son regard. Elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper, et elle le haït pour ça.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. C’est quoi, ton problème ?

\- Malefoy, je…

\- Je sais, j’ai compris, tu as du travail. Je veux juste te parler cinq minutes. Tu as cinq minutes, là ?

Hermione se recula et croisa les bras :

\- Tu me laisses vraiment le choix ?

\- Non, sourit-il. Si tu veux me virer, il faudra que tu appelles la sécurité. Et je doute que tu aies envie de m’attirer des ennuis, hein, Granger ?

Pendant un instant, cette réplique la fit horriblement penser au connard que Malefoy avait été à Poudlard, et elle en resta muette de stupéfaction. Puis il dit les mots que Connard Malefoy n’aurait jamais pu prononcer :

\- Je sais ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi. C’est depuis la semaine dernière. C’est ma faute. J’ai déconné, je le sais.

Il baissa les yeux, comme s’il était gêné, comme s’il lui fallait trouver les mots justes. Lorsqu’il la regarda à nouveau, son visage, ses yeux, sa voix étaient imprégnés d’une horrible sincérité :

\- Je n’aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je le regrette. Je m’excuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, c’était dans la folie de l’instant, je… Je sais que je n’avais pas le droit de te mettre dans cette situation. Je ne veux pas te créer d’ennuis. J’en ai déjà assez avec les miens. Mais tu vois, je crois que c’était juste…

Il soupira, se reprit :

\- Tout allait tellement mal pour moi depuis tellement longtemps… Tu as été un peu…comme un rayon de Soleil, tu vois ? Mais je n’aurais pas dû faire ça.

Il s’inclina vers elle, la força à le regarder dans les yeux, vraiment, alors qu’il prononçait ces mots terribles :

\- Ça n’arrivera plus, je te le promets. Mais j’ai besoin de toi, Granger. S’il te plait, ne me laisse pas tomber. Ne me laisse pas tomber parce que j’ai déconné encore une fois. C’est tout moi, ça, tu me connais. Je te jure que ça n’arrivera plus. Alors j’espère que tu vas arrêter d’ignorer mes notes, et arrêter de m’éviter… J’espère qu’on peut redevenir amis, comme avant, d’accord ? Tu es d’accord ?

Il ajouta avec un clin d’œil :

\- J’ai besoin de ma professeur préférée…

A cet instant précis, et sans qu’elle comprenne d’où cet instinct lui venait, Hermione eut envie de lui crever un œil. Cet œil ignoble qui avait cligné pour elle. Et Malefoy, et ses paroles, et ses excuses à la con, qui venaient de balayer tout ce qu’ils avaient…

Elle perdit le cours de ses pensées. Elle l’interrompit net, lorsqu’elle comprit où cela la menait. Ou plutôt, c’était tout l’inverse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle ressentait.

« Ressaisis-toi, ma fille, ressaisis-toi… »

En désespoir de cause, alors qu’elle n’écoutait plus qu’à moitié ce que Malefoy lui disait, elle acquiesça vivement. Il parut s’en réjouir :

\- C’est réglé, alors ? Le café, 18h ?

\- Oui, oui, c’est réglé.

Tout pour le faire sortir de son bureau, par pitié…

Il s’en alla enfin, et Hermione sentit la réalité se dégonfler comme un ballon percé. Son cœur semblait se contracter en elle, si fort, trop fort, il lui faisait mal, elle avait mal…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?

Pourquoi avait-elle envie de gifler Malefoy en pleine figure, de lui hurler dessus, de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer ?

Il avait raison, la situation était réglée. Il avait mis un terme à tous les doutes qui l’habitaient depuis qu’il l’avait embrassée.

Depuis une semaine, Hermione avait fui Malefoy, parce que chaque seconde lui rappelait leur baiser, et surtout, chaque seconde faisait résonner contre son crâne des questions auxquelles elle n’avait pas envie de répondre. Des questions comme : « Mais comment lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas d’une liaison ? Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne ressens pas ça pour lui ? Comment l’empêcher de recommencer, et que faire s’il recommence ? ». Elle avait angoissé, torturée au fond de son lit jusqu’à ne plus dormir, elle avait fui son bureau par des chemins détournés pour ne pas avoir à le croiser…

Et aujourd’hui, alors qu’il venait d’apposer un point final à toutes ces questions…

« Il a clarifié la situation. C’est parfait, ma fille. Tu n’as rien à lui faire comprendre, il a d’ores et déjà admis que c’était une erreur. »

« Mais justement ! Je… »  

« Qu’est-ce qui te contrarie encore ?! »

Hermione serra les poings, très fort. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas très bien si c’était de la rage ou de la peine.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens blessée… ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Pourquoi est-ce qu’une petite part de moi voulait…que ce ne soit pas une erreur ?

Elle éclata en sanglots, mortifiée et terrassée, se sentant trahie par sa propre conscience, par ses désirs dont elle découvrait l’existence à présent qu’ils semblaient à jamais hors d’atteinte.

**XXX**

Le soir au café, il fallut bien faire face. Hermione ne comprenait pas très bien ce tourbillon qu’elle ressentait. Elle plaqua un sourire de plâtre sur son visage le temps de comprendre.

Pour occuper Malefoy, elle le plongea dans une matière qu’il aimait bien : les Potions, et elle le laissa se démêler avec ses dosages et ses équations. Cependant, Malefoy n’était pas dupe :

\- Hey, dit-il. On a fait la paix, non ?

« Putain, il n’aurait pas pu rester con ? »

Elle sourit :

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il la scruta attentivement pendant de longues secondes, comme s’il s’attendait à voir un alien sortir de son front, puis il lui pressa le bras et acquiesça. Le soulagement qu’elle lisait dans son regard la révoltait.

« N’acquiesce pas comme ça, espèce d’imbécile ! », avait-elle envie de lui hurler. « Arrête de t’excuser et regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi comme tu m’as regardée cette nuit-là ! Arrête de dire que c’était une erreur, tu n’as pas le droit de réduire ainsi ce qu’on a vécu ! Regarde-moi, embrasse-moi, dis-moi que ce n’était pas une erreur !!! »

Elle se leva en sursaut :

\- Je dois y aller, articula-t-elle.

Elle prit son sac et s’enfuit vers la porte. Stupéfait, sans même prendre le temps de ramasser ses affaires, Malefoy la poursuivit dans la rue :

\- Attends ! Granger ! Granger, qu’est-ce qui te prends ?!

Il n’eut pas de mal à la rattraper, mais elle ne le laissa pas la toucher :

\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas…

\- Bon sang, Granger, je t’ai dit que j’étais désolé…

\- Je ne peux pas, je…

\- Je ne peux pas passer cet examen sans toi. Je ne peux pas trouver la force de reconstruire ma vie si tu n’es pas avec moi pour m’aider, s’il te plait…

Ces yeux, cette voix…

\- Je regrette d’avoir déconné, je te le jure. Je…

Hermione n’en supporta pas davantage. Hermione le fit taire : elle se jeta sur lui et l’embrassa aussi fort qu’elle le put, sans la moindre retenue, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir. Ce fut bref et brutal. Elle le relâcha presque aussitôt, à bout de souffle, avec le sentiment d’un condamné à mort qui vient de gravir sa dernière marche vers l’échafaud. Elle n’avait même plus la force de se demander ce qu’elle avait fait. Elle restait rivée au regard de Malefoy, qui dans sa surprise avait reculé, haletant lui aussi, incapable de parler. Dans ses yeux se déployait une énorme, une terrible, une totale incompréhension.


	9. Désirs

Il faisait nuit et Drago était étendu dans le noir. Une fois encore, il avait préféré l’inconfort d’une chaise longue à la présence d’Astoria auprès de lui dans son lit. Il n’avait plus dormi avec elle depuis le soir où….

Non. N’y pense pas.

(Depuis le soir où il avait embrassé Granger.)

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux. Les étoiles étaient là, bien au rendez-vous. Mais elles ne lui procuraient pas le même sentiment de perte et de vertige qu’il recherchait d’habitude. Cet oubli rassurant où tous ses problèmes semblaient disparaitre. Non, pour la première fois, Drago contempla les étoiles, et il se rendit compte que les étoiles, elles, ne le voyaient pas. Il était seul. Elles n’en avaient rien à faire de lui.

(Pas comme Granger.)

Drago referma les yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Les idées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit sans qu’il puisse les saisir, trop fort, trop vite, et peut-être cela valait-il mieux. Mais comme toujours, une image s’imposa à lui. Il n’aurait su dire si c’était lui qui la sollicitait, ou si son esprit l’invoquait contre son gré, pour le torturer.

Il revoyait Granger debout au beau milieu de la rue, sa veste jetée sur son épaule dans sa précipitation, sa hâte de le fuir. Il voyait les lampadaires faire étinceler les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais les larmes étaient là, contenues. Un mélange d’hystérie et de panique dans ce regard qui ne le quittait pas. Comme un animal pris au piège. Au pied du mur.

Granger avait bondi vers lui, comme s’il n’y avait pas d’autre choix possible, comme si l’urgence l’avait précipitée dans ce dernier recours, et leur rencontre avait été si brève, si violente, qu’il n’en gardait qu’un souvenir fugace et brûlant, comme une décharge terrifiante à travers le moindre de ses os. La surprise l’avait fait reculer. Elle l’avait embrassé quand même, avant qu’il ait le temps de réaliser ce qu’elle voulait faire. S’il avait su, l’aurait-il laissé ?

(Oui.)

Drago soupira. Il avait été stupide. Pour changer.

Il n’avait pas compris ce qui se passait, et alors Granger lui avait jeté ces mots à la figure, comme on jette une insulte :

\- Tu n’as pas le droit de me demander pardon ! Tu n’as pas le droit de débarquer dans ma vie, de tout foutre en l’air, et puis de me dire que c’était une erreur ! Tu ne peux pas me faire sentir plus vivante que je ne l’ai jamais été, et me dire de tout effacer ! Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas me donner tout ça, et me le reprendre la seconde d’après.

Et elle était partie. Comme ça.

Et Drago ne s’était jamais senti aussi stupide de toute sa vie.

Et pourtant, il avait de quoi faire.

Allongé seul dans le noir, avec ses tourments pour uniques compagnons, Drago tenta une nouvelle fois de s’attaquer au problème qui était le sien. Alors qu’il réfléchissait, il réalisa tout à coup une chose étrange : il n’avait pas mal.

Que ressentait-il ?

Il prit quelques minutes pour examiner son cœur, sa conscience, cet assemblage étrange qui faisait de lui ce qu’il était.

Il avait peur. Un mélange très doux d’angoisse et de chaleur, qui ne s’excluaient pas l’un l’autre mais se complétaient dans un amalgame familier, quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, et qu’il croyait ne plus jamais ressentir. Il y avait de l’espoir aussi. Et cela alimentait sa peur de souffrir.

Seigneur, depuis quand était-il devenu assez bête pour se remettre à espérer ? Et qu’espérait-il, exactement ?

La réponse ne vint pas en mots, mais en images, encore une fois. Une seule image. Granger. Elle était la source de cette peur et de cette chaleur au fond de lui. Peur de tout gâcher, peur de la perdre. Chaleur de ce qu’il avait lu dans ses yeux.

Surpris par la lueur de l’aube, Drago se leva en sursaut et courut s’habiller. Il ne jeta pas un regard autour de lui, à cette maison qui lui paraissait de plus en plus étrangère. Tout lui criait que sa place était au Ministère. Et même s’il était trop tôt, il s’y rendit sans plus perdre une seconde.

Arrivé devant son bureau, il contempla d’un œil vide les piles de dossiers abandonnés la veille. Il s’assit, déchira une feuille blanche au hasard et saisit sa plume, sans savoir ce qu’il allait écrire. Il n’avait pas revu Granger depuis qu’elle s’était enfuie, une semaine plus tôt. Son instinct lui disait qu’ils avaient dû s’éviter l’un l’autre, consciemment ou non. Ce que les gens peuvent être cons.

Pendant longtemps, Drago maintint sa plume en équilibre au-dessus du parchemin vierge, jusqu’à ce qu’une goutte d’encre s’abandonne entre les fibres du papier. Et soudain, Drago sut ce qu’il devait écrire. Il n’avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Il n’avait pas besoin de se demander ce qu’elle en penserait ou non, si ça marcherait ou non. C’était juste ce qu’il ressentait.

Trempant à nouveau sa plume dans l’encrier, il écrivit : « Tu me manques ».

Il plia la feuille et l’envoya. Elle disparut de son champ de vision, et il n’y eut plus rien à faire. Le sort était jeté.

**XXX**

La réponse se fit attendre, et la journée s’étira, interminable, une longue et lente agonie faite de spéculations, de remords et de doutes, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, une petite feuille de papier déchirée se posât sur le bureau de Drago. Il la reconnut aussitôt. C’était la note qu’il avait envoyée.

Il soupira, prêt à l’expédier à la poubelle, lorsqu’il aperçut un bout de l’écriture de Granger au verso. Elle n’avait pas conservé sa note. Elle l’avait retournée et avait simplement écrit : « 47 Brondesbury Park, 18h ».

**XXX**

C’était une jolie rue, résidentielle, large et interminable. De belles maisons de briques se disputaient laquelle aurait le plus beau portail.

Lorsqu’il arriva enfin devant le numéro 47, Drago se demanda franchement ce qu’il foutait là. Et puis il se rendit compte qu’il s’en foutait, tout simplement. Il franchit la grillée laissée ouverte et se dirigea vers la promesse d’une lumière derrière la fenêtre du salon.

**XXX**

Hermione se tenait debout devant la cheminée éteinte. Elle avait entendu Malefoy frapper, mais avait attendu qu’il entre de lui-même. Pour une raison étrange, elle n’avait pas envie de l’accueillir sur le seuil comme on accueille un invité.

\- Salut, lui dit-il.

Il paraissait gêné, tout comme elle. Un peu inquiet aussi. Il regardait autour de lui, comme s’il s’attendait à voir surgir un fantôme des murs d’un instant à l’autre.

\- C’est, euh… C’est sympa ici.

Hermione sourit :

\- C’est la maison de mes parents. Mais depuis qu’ils ont pris leur retraite, ils sont en voyage tout le temps. En ce moment, je crois qu’ils sont en Nouvelle-Zélande, ou quelque part comme ça…

Malefoy acquiesça, sans doute plus pour combler son silence qu’autre chose. Elle haussa les épaules, dans un vague geste d’excuse :

\- J’ai pensé qu’on pourrait discuter tranquillement, ici. Tu sais, sans… Sans tous ces gens, constamment autour…

\- Oui, oui, c’est bien ici.

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, avec un intérêt renouvelé :

\- Alors c’est là que tu as grandi ?

\- Et oui.

Il s’approcha de la cheminée, sur le manteau de laquelle trônaient plusieurs portraits de familles. Une Hermione Granger de dix ans, encore en uniforme de l’école élémentaire Moldue, souriait de ses dents légèrement trop longues. C’était avant que Malefoy ne lui lance le Dentesaugmento à Poudlard. Avant qu’elle ne doive aller à l’infirmerie pour les faire rétrécir, jusqu’à une taille un peu plus esthétique.

Hermione se regarda dans la glace, et songea pour elle-même :

« Même mon sourire, je le dois à Malefoy… ».

Il se tenait là à côté d’elle et contemplait les photos. Il se pencha pour en prendre une, l’examina, la reposa, passa à une autre. Ce faisant, il se rapprocha d’elle. Hermione le laissa faire, sans le regarder. Son bras vint presser contre le sien. Doucement, irrésistiblement, Malefoy caressa la ligne d’un de ses doigts. Aucun d’eux ne réfléchissait à ce qu’ils faisaient. Ils se prirent la main, dans une union mutuelle, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants sans parler, sans bouger, à l’exception de leurs doigts qui se frôlaient, se découvraient.

Hermione s’appuya un peu plus contre le bras de Malefoy. Elle fixait les photos. Elle avait plus que jamais conscience de son visage très proche du sien, quelques centimètres plus haut, tout au plus. Son cœur battait très vite et très fort. Son ventre et son corps tout entier semblaient noués dans une tension qu’elle n’avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps. C’était terrifiant. Et plus que tout, c’était captivant.

Ils furent attirés l’un vers l’autre, tels deux aimants. Drago se pencha doucement vers elle et soudain, ils s’embrassaient, avec douceur mais sans hésiter, enfin conscients ensemble de ce qu’ils voulaient et de ce qu’ils faisaient. Leur baiser s’amplifia, tremblant, intense et fort, jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’agrippent l’un à l’autre, et qu’Hermione se dise : « Stop ».

Elle respirait vite. Drago la regardait, sans inquiétude. Il n’essaya pas de l’embrasser à nouveau. Il n’y avait plus de questions dans ses yeux. Rien que cette sérénité inébranlable qui trouvait un écho tout au fond d’elle, qui lui faisait le désirer comme elle n’avait jamais désiré personne. Ils ne parlèrent pas, c’était inutile. Hermione serra sa main dans la sienne, et elle l’attira vers l’étage.

Pendant qu’ils montaient les marches, quelques pensées du monde extérieur assaillirent son esprit, comme : « Drago Malefoy, dans la maison de mes parents !! », ou « Je ne peux pas l’amener dans ma chambre, le lit n’est pas assez… »

Cette idée lui donna chaud, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas la désavouer. Depuis la seconde où leurs mains s’étaient touchées, Hermione avait su ce qu’elle voulait. La partie raisonnable au fond d’elle avait abdiqué. Et Drago Malefoy pouvait se vanter d’être la seule personne au monde à avoir remporté cette bataille.

Sans plus réfléchir, Hermione s’arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre de ses parents. La porte était ouverte. Le lit s’offrait à eux, comme le résumé de tous les interdits qu’ils s’apprêtaient à franchir. En son âme et conscience, Hermione sentait que c’était terriblement mal, et terriblement excitant. Elle ne pouvait penser qu’à une chose : sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Malefoy sur les siennes. Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu’il comprenait.

Ils partageaient un désir fou, et dans cet ultime instant de flottement, toutes les barrières s’effondrèrent. Malefoy l’embrassa. Elle l’attira dans la chambre, le força doucement à desserrer son étreinte. Debout à quelques mètres devant lui, elle retira son pull avec des gestes très lents. Plus que jamais, elle sentait le regard incisif de Malefoy posé sur elle. Jamais elle n’avait eu autant conscience d’être regardée. C’était presque plus fort que d’être touchée. Toutes les cellules de sa peau semblaient se hérisser dans l’attente de ce contact que les yeux de Malefoy promettaient.

Hermione dégrafa l’attache de son soutien-gorge et le laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle se sentait fragile, brûlante et nue. Elle ne s’était jamais déshabillée devant personne d’autre que Ron. Mais elle n’y pensait pas à cet instant : Malefoy s’avança vers elle et l’embrassa, faisant glisser ses mains jusqu’au creux de son dos.

Hermione défit les boutons de sa chemise, un par un. Elle prenait conscience, à mesure que ses doigts dénouaient le tissu, du nombre de fois où elle avait rêvé de faire ces gestes.

Malefoy sentait bon. Elle avait aimé son odeur à la seconde où leur amitié grandissante lui avait permis de l’approcher, et de la sentir. Ce n’était pas un parfum ou une eau de toilette quelconque, mais quelque chose d’indissociable de sa personne, quelque chose de personnel, fort et intime, sans doute imperceptible pour quiconque d’autre qu’elle-même. Elle fit glisser la chemise le long des bras de Malefoy, découvrit sa peau douce et pâle, et se perdit dans les désirs que cette odeur lui inspirait.

Elle l’embrassa dans le cou, doucement, jusqu’à ce qu’il l’allonge sur le lit et s’étende auprès d’elle. Ils s’enlacèrent presque aussitôt, et Hermione n’aurait su décrire le mélange d’intensité, d’envie et de sécurité que cette étreinte lui procurait. Leurs baisers se firent plus profonds, plus passionnés, et très vite ils oublièrent où ils étaient, ils oublièrent tout le reste : leur désir outrepassait tout et ils partirent à la découverte l’un de l’autre.

Ils se déshabillèrent vite, sans pudeur, avec empressement. Ils n’avaient plus l’hésitation des amours adolescentes. Pour Hermione néanmoins, tout semblait nouveau, délicieux et différent. Elle n’avait connu qu’un seul homme dans sa vie, et elle en découvrait un autre aujourd’hui, un homme qui avait éveillé en elle une ardeur qu’elle n’avait jamais soupçonnée.

Lorsque Malefoy la prit, il la regarda dans les yeux, et elle y lut la même intensité, la même passion inexpliquée, libérée de toute bride, dévastatrice. Il sut lui faire oublier qu’elle était loin d’être sa première amante. Il l’embrassa, l’aima et la regarda d’une manière qui la bouleversa, tant elle ressentait leurs émotions conjuguées. Et alors qu’ils s’unissaient, elle répétait son nom en esprit, elle contemplait ses immenses yeux gris, et elle jouit de le savoir en elle.   


	10. Le Verre

Les draps étaient doux sur la peau d’Hermione. Il faisait chaud sans que cela soit désagréable. La plus belle sensation de chaleur qu’elle ait jamais ressenti. Elle la sentait brûler en elle, délicate et ardente, incisive, passionnée, en écho à la chaleur des bras passés sur les siens. Petit à petit, Hermione laissait ses sens s’éveiller. Drago et elle s’étaient endormis. A présent, elle sentait son souffle contre sa joue, son odeur merveilleuse, et le battement sourd et lent de son cœur, serein, inébranlable, comme cet éclat de pierre dur qu’elle aimait dans ses yeux.

Hermione s’éveillait doucement, et son corps tout entier débordait d’un bien-être qui la dépassait. Elle ne s’était pas rendu compte d’à quel point son corps se sentait déchiré, avant de se retrouver dans ce lit, pleine, entière et complète. Toutes les souffrances, les angoisses et les doutes des dernières semaines s’étaient envolés. A la place, il n’y avait plus qu’une absolue certitude. Un bonheur immense.

Au bruit de sa respiration, elle entendit que Drago s’éveillait lui aussi. Elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de se regarder. Elle pouvait presque sentir le flot de leurs pensées s’harmoniser, et se répondre en rythme. Elle ressentait une union aussi intense que l’union des corps : une union des âmes. Bien sûr, les questions étaient là, à la lisière de leurs consciences. Pourtant, ils ne les posèrent pas. Au lieu de cela, ils se regardèrent, se caressèrent, s’embrassèrent, et se séparèrent avec la seule promesse du lendemain.

**XXX**

Hermione prit conscience de l’heure qu’il était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Il faisait nuit noire, et en plein été, ça ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose. Il était minuit passé lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

Ron l’attendait dans le salon. Elle entendait le son de la télé qui tournait, comme la voix ignoble d’un juge prêt à la condamner.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda-t-il.

Question logique. Elle s’y était attendue. Mais il y avait sur son visage… un tel air de résignation, de blessure et de peine, qu’elle dut refouler la culpabilité tout au fond d’elle-même pour répondre :

\- Au boulot. On n’a pas vu le temps passer, désolée…

\- Désolée ? Tu aurais pu prévenir !

\- Quand je me suis rendue compte de l’heure qu’il était, j’étais déjà en route ! J’ai cru que vous dormiriez…

Elle s’arrêta un instant auprès du fauteuil, hésita, lui pressa le bras :

\- Je suis désolée.

Puis, avant qu’il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle s’enfuit dans la salle de bain et alluma la douche. Elle se lava rapidement, consciente de ce que l’eau emportait avec elle. Il ne fallait pas que Ron sente l’odeur de Malefoy sur elle…

Rien qu’à cette pensée, tout se mélangea dans sa tête. Elle arrêta de réfléchir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’elle réfléchisse. Il fallait qu’elle s’endorme, pour que la seconde d’après devienne le lendemain, et pour qu’elle puisse s’enfuir de cette maison. Pour qu’elle puisse le revoir.

Elle se sécha et enfila son pyjama d’hiver, celui qui recouvrait tout son corps, des pieds jusqu’au cou. Elle n’avait pas envie d’expliquer les raisons de son choix inconscient. Elle courut presque vers la chambre, et resta un instant à contempler la forme du corps de Ron sous les draps. Elle s’allongea sans faire de bruit, dans le noir, et lui tourna le dos, le plus loin possible de lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle aurait fait s’il avait tenté de la toucher.

Il n’avait pas crié, il n’avait rien dit, mais c’était peut-être encore pire. En passant par le salon pour gagner la chambre, Hermione n’avait pu s’empêcher de voir, par terre, les éclats du verre de whisky qu’il avait fracassé sur le mur.


	11. Point de Rupture

Drago vivait au rythme d’un bonheur délicieux. Il avait l’impression qu’un nouveau temps s’était mis en marche, depuis qu’il avait franchi le seuil de la maison des parents d’Hermione pour la première fois, en cette chaude soirée d’août. Comme si un nouveau monde s’était superposé à l’ancien. Entièrement différent. Entièrement merveilleux.

La lumière n’était plus la même. Les goûts, les odeurs, les sons. Il avait l’impression d’avoir été mort pendant des années. Quelqu’un avait déchiré toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps, puis l’avait abandonné comme une coquille desséchée, incapable de ressentir si ce n’était sa propre solitude. Hermione avait renoué chaque connexion une à une. Ensemble, ils avaient pris le chemin de cet univers différent, qui battait et vivait pour eux, avec eux.

Drago était heureux. Il avait réappris à ressentir. Pendant les cinq mois qui s’écoulèrent, après cette chaude soirée d’août, il se délesta de ses angoisses, de ses doutes, de ses peurs. Il ne s’interrogeait plus sur lui-même, ni sur son passé. Pour la première fois en 29 années d’existence, Drago Malefoy ne pensait plus à lui-même.

Il aimait Hermione.

Ce furent d’abord des rendez-vous improvisés, comme celui qui les avait unis pour la toute première fois. D’abord au même endroit, dans la chambre de M. et Mme Granger. Puis Drago avait senti naître en lui le sens de l’aventure, cette émotion si _Gryffondor_ qu’elle ne pouvait venir que de l’influence bienfaisante de son amante. Ils avaient exploré des hôtels. Testés les recoins charmants et secrets de Londres, si rares, si précieux.

Si de son côté, Drago ne se souciait pas de cacher sa liaison à Astoria, les mensonges d’Hermione se firent plus audacieux. Les réunions de travail devinrent des weekends de séminaires. Des conférences. Des séances de formation.

Dans la brûlure absolue de leurs rencontres, Drago et Hermione s’aimèrent dans un cottage perdu du Kent, sur les hauteurs brumeuses des Highlands, dans l’éclat bleuté des eaux pures du Connemara. Ensemble, ils redécouvrirent le style poétique de Ray Bradbury, la façon qu’il avait de se perdre dans ses rêves de beauté morale et d’étoiles. Ils redécouvrirent l’éclat sublime des vers de Baudelaire, à la fois terribles, morbides, justes et doux. Ils refirent le monde et l’humanité selon les grands desseins de Frank Herbert.

Ils se perdirent dans le reflet l’un de l’autre, et la réalité leur échappa.

Astoria sombra dans l’hystérie, et seule la surveillance attentive de Narcissa Malefoy l’empêcha de mettre fin à ses jours. Ron passa d’un verre de whiskey par semaine à une bouteille entière en l’espace de 48 heures.

Lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas ensemble, Drago et Hermione vivaient en équilibre sur cette réalité vacillante qu’ils refusaient de voir. Drago n’en avait plus rien à foutre. Il n’aimait pas sa femme, méprisait ses parents, et voyait disparaitre de son esprit un fils qu’il n’avait jamais désiré.

 Il avait conscience de ce que ces sentiments avaient de violent. Il avait conscience du mal qu’il y avait à les ressentir. Mais il n’en avait rien à foutre. On l’avait qualifié de connard égoïste depuis tellement longtemps. Il était temps qu’il le soit vraiment.

Drago revendiquait sa parcelle de bonheur, sa revanche sur ce monde qui l’avait enterré. Hermione lui donnait ce sentiment de triomphe. Hermione le rendait courageux.

En septembre, il avait passé son ASPIC, et l’avait obtenu avec brio. Il avait depuis commencé à chercher un travail à la hauteur de ses ambitions, et ne doutait pas qu’avec suffisamment de persévérance, son intelligence ne pourrait plus être ignorée plus longtemps.

Hermione, quant à elle, fuyait la demeure qu’elle ne considérait plus comme sa maison. Lorsque Ron avait commencé à dormir sur le canapé, elle n’avait rien dit. Elle ramassait les bouteilles d’alcool vides sans poser de questions, se couchait tard le soir après être rentrée, et disparaissait à l’aube. Elle et son mari n’échangeaient plus le moindre mot, si ce n’était pour parler des courses, du loyer, du travail des enfants. Malgré son ébriété quasi constante, Ron maintenait les choses en ordre. La maison était propre au-delà de l’entendement. Aucun point noir ne venait tirer Hermione de sa rêverie idéale. Un œil attentif aurait cependant remarqué le parquet ébréché, là où Ron détruisait des objets, de préférence appartenant à sa femme, lorsqu’il était trop saoul pour se contrôler.  

Au fond d’elle-même, Hermione ne pouvait pas totalement ignorer la situation. De temps à autre, elle apercevait encore les vestiges de l’homme qu’elle avait aimé, dans ce visage rond bouffi par l’alcool. La morsure de la culpabilité la saisissait alors, comme un étau, et elle avait du mal à respirer. Cette lente déliquescence… c’était elle qui l’avait provoquée.

Elle repoussait alors ce sentiment tout au fond de son cœur, car elle en avait peur. Hermione n’avait jamais rien eu à se reprocher. Hermione n’avait jamais eu à remplir ce rôle, un rôle de tromperie. Un rôle de Malefoy. Son esprit cherchait alors une excuse, sans en avoir conscience. Ron ne l’avait jamais confrontée sur ce qui les avait séparés. Il avait trop peur de la perdre. Pour cela, elle le trouvait lâche, et sa colère détruisait ses scrupules.

Elle avait peut-être conscience d’être mauvaise. Mais elle préférait l’ignorer.

De son côté la famille Weasley, et par extension, Harry et Ginny, remarquèrent évidemment que quelque chose n’allait pas. Et que la situation se dégradait. Rapidement.

Ils tentèrent de comprendre, de communiquer, d’intervenir, d’apporter leur soutien, et renoncèrent lorsque Ron balança un verre de whiskey à la figure d’Harry depuis la fenêtre du premier étage. Hermione, quant à elle, demeurait insaisissable, et hermétique à toute discussion.

Le monde semblait reposer sur cet équilibre de non-dits, de passions et de tensions constantes. Jusqu’à ce que se produise un accident.

**XXX**

C’était la veille de Noël. Dans toutes les pièces de la maison, y compris l’étage, Ron avait ouvert grand les fenêtres, car la dinde qu’il avait mis à rôtir avait soudainement pris feu, remplissant l’air d’une fumée infecte.

Dans leur chambre, les enfants jouaient, indifférents au vacarme et plutôt amusés, en vérité, par les flocons de neige qui venaient tourbillonner au-dessus de leurs lits. Rose construisait un château en lego pour ses figurines de chevaliers préférées, espérant qu’un dragon en plastique les rejoindrait bientôt sous l’arbre de Noël. Hugo, plus terre à terre, détruisait l’œuvre de sa sœur à coup de balle rebondissante.

 Tout allait bien. Inquiet que les enfants prennent froid, Ron enfila un pull en laine à chacun, jeta la dinde et se servit un verre pour oublier qu’il existait. A mesure que la brûlure familière, sereine, s’infiltrait en lui, il s’endormit sur le canapé du salon et quitta le cauchemar, l’espace d’un tout petit instant.

Hermione rentra plus tôt ce jour-là. Il était 18h quand elle trouva Ron ronflant sur le canapé, le whiskey dégoulinant sur le tapis, la maison glacée de courants d’air incisifs. Incrédule, elle referma les fenêtres une à une et monta à l’étage pour faire de même.

Dans sa chambre, Hugo explosa la tour centrale du fort de Rose avec un joyeux éclat de rire. Pas rancunière, Rose s’amusa de son enthousiasme et recommença aussitôt à reconstruire, pour le plus grand plaisir de son frère, qui partit en quête de sa balle.

La petite boule de plastique roula, se faufila, butta sur un lego, et bascula par la fenêtre dans la neige, quatre mètres plus bas. Hugo se pencha.

Hermione entra dans la pièce, vit la scène, et se figea. Elle n’hésita pas une seconde. Elle n’utilisa même pas la magie : son instinct de mère s’éveilla le premier. Elle courut pour attraper son fils alors qu’il tombait.

Elle glissa sur un des legos qu’Hugo avait éparpillés. Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle saisit l’enfant dans ses bras, et bascula avec lui.

Rose se mit à pleurer.

Dans le salon, Ron dormait.


	12. L'Hôpital

Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond uniformément blanc. La lumière crue l’éblouit quelques instants, mais elle sut aussitôt où elle était. Seuls les hôpitaux avaient un éclairage aussi maladif.

Son cœur s’accéléra, mais elle s’efforça de rester calme. Elle n’avait pas mal. Pas encore.

Sans céder à l’appréhension, elle testa les sensations de son corps, et ne perçut qu’un vague engourdissement. Elle se sentait lourde. Elle n’essaya pas de bouger, et de toute façon, elle sentait de nouveau le sommeil l’attirer vers le fond.

Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

Elle perdit connaissance sans obtenir la réponse.

**XXX**

Lorsqu’elle revint à elle cette fois, elle se souvenait. Le souvenir était si vif qu’elle avait l’impression de sentir le lego de plastique glisser sous son pied.

Un médecin était penché sur elle. Jeune, de petites lunettes rondes, et déjà des mèches grises dans ses cheveux courts. Hermione voulut lui parler, mais sa voix s’était échappée.

\- Restez tranquille, lui dit-il gentiment. Je vais dire à vos proches que vous êtes réveillée.

\- Mon fils…, articula-t-elle.

\- Il va bien. Il a eu le bras droit cassé, mais il se remettra vite. Vous avez amorti sa chute.

Le médecin sortit, et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Ginny et Rose entraient dans la chambre.

\- Maman !

Rose se jeta sur le lit et lui planta un bisou mouillé sur la joue. Hermione rit, du mieux que son visage paralysé le lui permettait. Harry et Ginny la regardèrent faire avec un sourire attendri. Hermione lut sur leur visage un mélange de soulagement et d’inquiétude qu’elle avait peur d’interpréter. De quoi avait-elle l’air ? Etait-ce si grave que ça ?

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harry.

\- Pâteuse. Et j’ai du mal à me rappeler ce qui s’est passé… Où est Hugo ?

\- Dans sa chambre, à l’étage des enfants. Les médecins ont dit qu’ils le transfèreraient dans ta chambre quand tu te serais un peu reposée.

\- C’est vrai ce qu’on m’a dit, il va bien ?

\- Oui. Tu le verrais, il saute déjà partout. Les infirmières ont du mal à le tenir tranquille. Et il est déjà devenu la coqueluche du service.

Hermione sourit :

\- Ça ne m’étonne pas de lui.

Elle hésita un instant, puis posa la question qu’elle savait qu’ils redoutaient :

\- Et Ron ?

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent. Ce fut Harry qui répondit :

\- Il est avec lui, à l’étage.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai eu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une jambe et trois côtes cassées, deux autres fêlées, énuméra Ginny. L’une des côtes t’a performé un poumon, mais heureusement, Rose a réveillé Ron, et… les secours sont intervenus à temps.

\- On t’a ressoudé les os, précisa Harry. C’est pour ça que tu es restée endormie si longtemps, ça t’a évité de souffrir.

\- Je vois…

Hermione se mit à penser à Malefoy. Elle était confuse, indécise face à ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était le voir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler ici. Elle ne pouvait même pas le prévenir.

A cet instant le médecin revint dans la pièce, et demanda à ses visiteurs de la laisser dormir. Une fois seuls, il se tint auprès du lit et lui réexpliqua ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Deux jours. Mais vous serez vite sur pied. En revanche, je dois vous prévenir que votre mari a dû répondre aux questions de nos assistantes sociales. Il va devoir se faire aider pour son alcoolisme.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. C’était comme si elle percutait de plein fouet un problème qu’elle avait jusqu’alors refusé de voir.

\- Il va avoir des ennuis ? demanda-t-elle, plus par réflexe qu’autre chose.

\- Nous avons ouvert un dossier sur lui. Nous devrons vous rendre visite de temps en temps et veiller à ce qu’il se fasse soigner. Dans l’intérêt de vos enfants.

\- Oui, bien sûr…

\- Quant à vous, vous allez devoir faire attention dans les prochains mois.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre :

\- Pourquoi ?

Le médecin lui montra son dossier :

\- Nous vous avons fait des analyses de sang. Vous êtes enceinte.

**XXX**

Il était presque neuf heures du soir lorsque Ron passa la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Elle le vit et lui fit signe d’entrer. Elle lui proposa de s’asseoir, mais il refusa. Il se tenait là, bien droit, dans son pull de Noël en laine ridicule. Etrangement, elle lui trouva une dignité qu’elle n’avait plus été capable de voir depuis des mois. Il était sobre. Il ne la regardait pas, mais portait sur la chambre un regard à la fois triste et résigné.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il simplement au bout de longues secondes.

\- Je suis toujours… un peu fatiguée, hésita-t-elle.

Il inspira à fond :

\- Et le bébé ?

Ça y est, ils y étaient. Il n’avait pas tourné autour du pot.

\- Le médecin a dit qu’il irait bien, répondit-elle doucement. Qu’il avait eu de la chance.

Il ne la regardait toujours pas. Hermione le voyait serrer convulsivement les poings à peu près toutes les cinq secondes. Il faisait des efforts pour se contenir, et elle le voyait. Mais lorsqu’enfin il braqua ses yeux sur elle, elle ne put s’empêcher de voir le feu en lui :

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?

Elle ne dit rien, alors il insista, se rapprochant d’elle :

\- Hermione. Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?

Elle fut tentée de fermer les yeux. Elle savait à quoi il faisait allusion. C’était un souvenir qu’elle ne voulait pas remuer. Mais c’était trop tard, il était là. La dernière fois que Ron et elle avaient fait l’amour. Si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi.

Cela s’était passé trois mois plus tôt. Ron avait bu. Ce soir-là, l’alcool avait attisé sa colère, et il avait confronté Hermione alors qu’elle rangeait ses vêtements dans la commode de leur chambre. Il l’avait saisie par les bras et l’avait embrassée. Sans amour, mais avec rage. Peut-être pour la forcer à le regarder.

Bien sûr, elle l’avait repoussé. Mais alors il lui avait craché ces mots :

\- Je suis toujours ton mari, non ? Tu vas me dire que je n’ai même plus le droit de te toucher, d’une quelconque façon ?

Hermione n’avait rien pu répondre à cela. Par-delà la colère, elle avait vu la blessure qu’elle avait causée, et sa culpabilité lui avait fait baisser les bras le long de son corps, raide, et attendre.

Ron avait vu sa réaction. Elle l’avait remplie de dégoût, autant envers elle qu’envers lui-même. Mais il était allé trop loin pour renoncer. Alors il lui avait dit :

\- Ne me regarde pas si c’est si insupportable pour toi.

Hermione s’était retournée. Il l’avait déshabillée juste ce qu’il fallait, et l’avait prise comme ça, contre la commode, sans cesser de la caresser. Il n’avait été ni vif ni brutal comme elle l’avait redouté. Au contraire, alors qu’elle s’était décidée à penser à autre chose, Hermione s’était sentie céder face à ce que son corps ressentait. Elle avait compris où il voulait en venir. Elle voulait s’y opposer mais ne pouvait pas. Il la connaissait trop bien. Ignorant son propre plaisir, il s’était concentré sur elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus résister. Il l’avait senti, et alors seulement il s’était laissé aller et s’était retiré juste après.

Il l’avait fait exprès, bien sûr. Pour l’humilier, pour qu’elle lui cède et le sente couler sur sa peau.

Elle était partie vers la salle de bain sans dire un mot. Tous deux étaient furieux l’un envers l’autre et envers eux-mêmes, honteux et pétrifiés par ce qu’ils avaient fait, et le sentiment de ce qu’ils avaient détruit. Plus rien n’avait été pareil à partir de ce jour-là. Et ç’avait été la dernière fois que Ron et Hermione avaient fait l’amour.

De retour à l’instant présent, dans cette chambre d’hôpital sordide, Hermione tentait d’atténuer la rage douloureuse de ce souvenir. Elle entrevoyait son écho dans les yeux de Ron.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte ? » disaient-ils.

\- Six semaines, répondit-elle.

Quelque chose s’éteignit. Elle le vit. S’il avait encore un espoir, un seul, de ne pas l’avoir perdue, il avait disparu. Aussi brusquement qu’une bougie que l’on souffle. Il déglutit, serra encore une fois les poings, mais ne se détourna pas.

\- Et le père ? demanda-t-il. Tu l’aimes ?

On sentait que chaque mot lui coûtait un effort surhumain. Mais Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle en était incapable. Il prit cela comme une réponse, et partit sans dire un mot de plus.


	13. Séparations

Drago hésitait, la plume au-dessus de l’encrier, dévoré par une angoisse urgente qu’il ne supportait plus. Trêve d’hésitations. Hermione n’avait plus donné signe de vie depuis quatre jours. Il savait que c’était Noël, et que tous deux étaient retenus par leurs familles, mais… Il avait espéré au moins avoir un signe, le 25. Ou même le 24 au soir.

La veille, le 26, il s’était rendu à son bureau dans l’espoir de l’y trouver, sans grande conviction. Il savait qu’elle avait pris deux semaines de congés pour être avec ses enfants, et qu’elle appréhendait cette longue période à passer à la maison, avec Ron. Lui ne s’était pas donné cette peine. Il avait travaillé le 24, et s’était porté volontaire parmi les employés qui sacrifiaient leur 25 décembre. Il faisait cela tous les ans. Tout plutôt qu’une fête de famille lugubre.

Enfin, ce n’était pas la fête en elle-même qui le dérangeait. C’était sa famille qui était lugubre.

Pour les derniers jours de cette fin d’année, il avait également prévu de travailler. Il avait toujours vécu Noël avec une indifférence feinte, maudissant le bonheur affiché par le monde avec vulgarité. Il comprenait pourquoi le taux de suicides augmentait à Noël. C’était à vomir.

Mais cette année, il avait Hermione. Les choses étaient différentes. Il comprenait la joie que l’on pouvait retirer à passer une soirée devant le sapin au coin d’un feu, avec la personne que l’on aime. Mais la société ne lui avait pas encore accordé ce bienfait.

Inquiet, il commença à griffonner quelques mots sur son papier à lettres lorsqu’il surprit une conversation, à quelques mètres de lui. L’un de ses collègues – son voisin depuis huit ans dont il n’avait jamais retenu le nom – s’entretenait avec une fille du service d’à côté :

\- Tu savais qu’Hermione Granger était à Sainte Mangouste ? Apparemment, elle a eu un accident chez elle…

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour. Drago se leva et partit en trombe sans la moindre explication, consumé par une fureur terrible qu’il n’avait pas la force de réprimer. Si cet ivrogne avait osé la toucher…

Il courut presque jusqu’au métro avant d’envoyer au diable les mesures de prudence : il transplana devant Sainte Mangouste.

Là, il eut le temps de recouvrer son calme. Il dut se faire violence, mais la dernière décennie l’avait bien entraîné. Il alla voir la réceptionniste et demanda d’une voix mesurée :

\- Je voudrais des nouvelles d’Hermione Gr… Weasley.

A son grand soulagement, la fille ne sembla pas le reconnaître. Elle jeta un œil à ses registres :

\- Elle est au deuxième étage, chambre 205. Vous pouvez aller la voir.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Elle devrait sortir d’ici demain.

Drago murmura un vague merci et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Dans le couloir du deuxième étage, il aperçut en sens inverse une silhouette qui lui sembla familière. L’espace d’une petite seconde, il se figea. L’autre eut la même réaction. Abasourdie.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? cracha enfin Weasley.

Drago sentit presque son masque de serpent se cristalliser sur son visage :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il.

Et il poursuivit son chemin, feignant de ne plus lui prêter attention. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit Weasley faire de même. Drago apercevait la chambre 205 au bout du couloir. Weasley venait donc d’en sortir. Il avait eu de la chance.

Sans frapper, Drago entra et referma derrière lui.

\- Tu es là ! s’écria Hermione.

Elle voulut se lever mais il la devança. Il s’assit au bord du lit et ils s’enlacèrent très fort. Hermione finit par reprendre ses esprits :

\- Tu es complètement fou ! Ron vient de sortir d’ici…

\- Je sais. Je l’ai vu.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- C’est lui qui t’a fait ça ?

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre :

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C’était un accident stupide. Hugo allait tomber par la fenêtre du premier étage, Ron dormait, et je suis tombée en voulant le rattraper.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je suis totalement guérie. Je sortirai demain.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de noter qu’il ne se souciait pas du sort de son fils. Une petite voix, au fond d’elle-même, lui murmura qu’il était ainsi, et qu’elle ne le changerait pas.

\- Ecoute, dit-elle. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Ron peut revenir d’un instant à l’autre, ou Harry, ou Ginny, et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais leur expliquer ta présence.

\- Je sais. Mais quand j’ai appris que tu avais été blessée, j’ai juste…

\- Je comprends. Je serai chez moi demain. Je t’enverrai un message pour qu’on se retrouve quelque part. Il faut… il faut qu’on parle.

Drago acquiesça, sans vraiment écouter ce qu’elle disait. Il la fixait pour vérifier qu’elle allait bien. Même sous l’éclairage maladif des tubes cathodiques, il la trouvait merveilleusement belle. Jamais il n’aurait cru pouvoir être perdu à ce point.

\- Qu’est-ce que Ron t’a dit ? demanda-t-elle enfin, inquiète.

\- On s’est juste croisés. Il m’a demandé ce que je faisais là, et je l’ai envoyé baladé. Ne t’en fais pas.

Il aurait voulu ajouter qu’il faudrait forcément lui dire la vérité un jour, qu’il était temps d’envisager leur avenir, mais… Ce n’était ni le moment, ni l’endroit.

Alors il l’embrassa doucement, presque par peur de la briser, et il s’en alla.

**XXX**

Hermione prépara ses affaires pour rentrer le lendemain soir. Elle fut autorisée à transplaner devant chez elle, et trouva Ron l’attendant debout dans le salon, avec deux valises.

\- Alors on en est là ? murmura-t-elle.

\- A quoi tu t’attendais ?

Il avait dit cela sans vouloir la brusquer, mais il avait du mal à se contenir.

\- Où sont les enfants ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Harry et Ginny sont passés les prendre cet après-midi. Je me suis dit que c’était mieux de les éloigner pendant quelques temps. Et qu’ils ne voient pas ça.

\- Et toi, où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

\- Je vais les rejoindre, dès qu’on aura fini de parler.

Hermione sentit une boule venimeuse exploser dans son ventre :

\- Tu m’enlèves mes enfants ? C’est ça, ou est-ce que j’ai mal compris ?

\- Ça fait des mois que tu n’en as plus rien à foutre, de tes enfants ! hurla-t-il enfin.

Hermione recula. La fureur de Ron éclata sur son visage et dans sa voix :

\- Ça fait des mois que tu n’es jamais là, que tu rentres tard, que tu les vois à peine, qu’ils sont endormis quand tu arrives et quand tu repars ! Ça fait des mois qu’ils me demandent où est leur mère, et quand elle viendra leur faire un câlin pour dormir ou leur lire une histoire, et ça fait des mois, des mois, que j’invente des histoires pour les rassurer ! Qu’est-ce que je j’étais censé leur dire ? Hein ? Que leur mère préférait aller se faire tringler dans un hôtel plutôt que de leur dire bonne nuit ?

Elle le gifla. Elle sut qu’elle était allée trop loin à l’instant où elle franchit la limite. Mais il était trop tard :

\- Comment est-ce que tu oses emmener les enfants après ce qui s’est passé ? Hugo a failli mourir par _ta_ faute ! Parce que tu étais avachi ivre mort dans le canapé !

\- Qui m’a rendu comme ça ? Hein, dis-moi !

Il l’agrippa par les bras et la plaqua contre la porte d’entrée :

\- Je me suis occupé d’eux à chaque instant. Toi, tu n’étais jamais là. Et je commets une petite erreur, une seule, et tu veux me faire culpabiliser pour ça ? Je sais ce qui aurait pu se passer, crois-moi. Je m’en veux déjà suffisamment. Je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler.

\- Tu n’as pas le droit de me prendre mes enfants, articula-t-elle. Les services sociaux ne te laisseront pas…

\- Harry s’en est occupé. Ils me laissent les prendre tant que je reste avec lui et Ginny. Mais vas-y, je t’en prie, appelle-les. Tu as envie de leur expliquer que tu es enceinte d’un autre homme ?

Il la relâcha, comme si ces mots l’avaient dégouté d’elle :

\- Tu les as abandonnés. C’est à moi de m’occuper d’eux.

Il allait dire autre chose, sans doute pour la blesser, mais il eut un regard pour elle et se retint. Il y avait tant de conflits dans ses yeux. Il ramassa ses valises et l’écarta pour ouvrir la porte :

\- Prends soin de toi, dit-il sans la regarder.

Et il transplana.

Hermione resta seule, sans réaliser, pendant de longues minutes. Puis elle éclata en sanglots. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

\- Ce n’est pas possible, ce n’est pas possible…, répétait-elle.

Elle se retrouvait au pied du mur, et elle réalisait soudain qu’elle l’avait entrevu depuis longtemps, et qu’elle avait choisi de détourner le regard.

\- Ce n’est pas moi…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle trouva la force de se relever pour prendre un parchemin sur son bureau. Elle écrivit à Drago : « Viens. Viens chez moi tout de suite. ». Elle envoya un hibou porter son message, et attendit en pleurant sur le canapé.

Il arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Lorsqu’elle le fit entrer pour la première fois chez elle, il regarda autour de lui, inquiet de l’accueil qui risquait de lui être réservé, puis il aperçut les larmes d’Hermione qui commençaient à sécher sur ses joues :

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ron a emmené les enfants.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils sont chez Harry et Ginny.

\- Attends, explique-moi tout, s’il te plait.

Hermione le fit asseoir à côté d’elle, sur le canapé. Elle prit une grande inspiration, pour être sûre que sa voix ne tremblerait pas :

\- Je suis enceinte, dit-elle.

Drago recula de surprise. Il n’avait pas besoin de déchiffrer l’expression d’Hermione. Pas une seconde il ne douta qu’il fut de lui.

\- C’est impossible…, murmura-t-il.

\- Si. Je suis enceinte de six semaines. Ça s’est passé dans le Kent, rappelle-toi.

Il ne s’en rappelait que trop bien. Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter malgré lui. Il fallait qu’il se maitrise. Avec beaucoup d’efforts, il y parvint :

\- Alors Weasley sait tout ? demanda-t-il. Mais quand je l’ai vu à l’hôpital…

\- Il sait que je suis enceinte d’un autre homme. Il ne sait pas que c’est toi.

\- Je vois…

\- Il ne faut pas qu’il l’apprenne, poursuivit-elle précipitamment. S’il l’apprenait, vous vous entretueriez… Et je ne te parle même pas d’Harry.

\- On n’en est pas encore là, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Mais un jour ou l’autre… il faudra bien qu’il le sache.

Elle se figea brusquement :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Drago hésita. Mais il saisit ses mains dans les siennes et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut la sensation de se lancer, véritablement :

\- J’ai suffisamment de courage, maintenant. Grâce à toi. On m’a proposé un boulot comme professeur de Potions, à Durmstrang. Je vais envoyer bouler mes parents. Je vais divorcer d’Astoria. Et je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

Hermione le regarda, sans que le moindre mot ne sorte de sa bouche. C’étaient trop de chocs en une seule journée. Drago vit sa surprise et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, ses magnifiques yeux, pour continuer :

\- Ça aurait fini par arriver un jour ou l’autre ! Je t’aime.

C’était la première fois qu’il le lui disait.

\- J’en ai assez de cette vie. Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, je suis prêt à me battre pour ce que je mérite. Je veux une vie loin d’ici, loin de tous ces connards, avec toi.

Hermione sentit une nouvelle larme rouler sur sa joue :

\- Et mes enfants ? murmura-t-elle.

Il balaya sa remarque :

\- On n’aura qu’à les prendre avec nous.

\- Les enlever à Ron ?

\- Il vient bien de te les enlever à toi.

\- Justement, il a le soutien d’Harry, comment je pourrais…  

\- Il a failli laisser mourir ton fils ! C’est un alcoolique. Et toi aussi, tu es une héroïne de guerre, il n’y a pas que Potter. Si tu fais valoir tes droits, les services sociaux te les rendront.

\- Mais ce serait les priver de leur père…

\- Ils seront mieux sans lui ! Réfléchis ! Regarde ce qu’il est devenu !

\- C’est à cause de moi qu’il est devenu comme ça, et tu le sais…

\- Ne dis pas de conneries ! Ce n’est que le reflet de ce qu’il a toujours été. Ils seront bien, avec toi et moi.

Hermione le fit taire. Quelque chose dans ses yeux le fit taire. Elle venait de comprendre une réalité triste et terrible.

\- Drago, murmura-t-elle. Tu n’es déjà pas capable d’être un père pour ton fils.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ça.

\- Je…

\- Tu parles de l’abandonner sans même réaliser que c’est ce que tu vas faire. Tu veux partir loin d’ici et tu n’as même pas une pensée pour lui. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais vouloir t’occuper de mes enfants ? Les enfants de Ron ?

Il secoua la tête et prit son visage entre ses mains :

\- Je le ferai pour toi !

\- Non…

Elle se dégagea.

\- Ce n’est pas suffisant.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle se sentit mourir à la seconde où elle prit conscience de ses mots, et les prononça :

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner mes enfants. Et je ne peux pas faire encore plus de mal à Ron.

C’étaient autant de vérités que rien ne pouvait contredire :

\- Je ne peux pas partir avec toi, avec ou sans eux. Et je ne peux pas avoir cet enfant avec toi.

Il la lâcha. Il s’écarta d’elle sans cesser de la regarder.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? articula-t-il.

\- On a vécu quelque chose de merveilleux toi et moi. Jamais je n’aurais cru vivre ça un jour. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer, et nous le savions. Le monde ne l’acceptera jamais.

\- Je me fous du monde !

\- Je ne l’accepterai jamais.

Elle voulut se retenir de pleurer :

\- Je regrette, mais ce n’est pas moi. Avec toi, je suis une personne différente… Une personne que je ne suis pas prête à assumer.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça, je t’en prie…

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Drago la fit taire :

\- Je t’aime. Tu m’as rendu à moi-même, mais je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. Je le sais, je m’y refuse. Ma vie ne vaut la peine d’être vécue que si tu en fais partie. Je n’arrive pas à envisager un avenir sans toi. Et je sais que pour toi, c’est pareil ! Je t’aime !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura violemment. Il ne cessait de murmurer toutes ces choses qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais dites. Elle sut à cet instant qu’elle l’aimait à la folie, comme elle n’avait jamais aimé personne, et qu’elle ne connaitrait plus jamais un tel sentiment. Elle aurait voulu prier qu’on lui pardonne cet amour qui la détruisait, qui détruisait sa famille, et tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Mais elle céda. Elle dévisagea cet être qui l’avait prise au piège, qu’elle avait appris à aimer contre sa moralité, qui l’avait damnée, et elle l’embrassa.

Ils s’enlacèrent et firent l’amour sur le canapé, avec un désespoir qui rendit cela beau, terrible et fort. Drago la serra contre lui comme s’il n’avait plus rien d’autre au monde, comme s’il pouvait la perdre à tout instant. Hermione oublia ses maux dans l’amour qu’elle ressentait pour lui.

Lorsqu’il se fut endormi cependant, la réalité la rattrapa. Elle refoula la brûlure que ses émotions avaient laissée en elle et pensa à sa situation calmement. Les mêmes impasses lui apparurent tout aussi clairement. Ils n’avaient fait que repousser l’échéance. Drago était son ange maudit, sa passion, dans un monde où elle ne pouvait se permettre une telle folie. Il y avait ses enfants. Et puis il y avait Ron.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle tenta de penser à lui, sincèrement. Elle se rappela ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elle se rappela comment ils s’étaient aimés, et ce qu’elle avait ressenti pour lui. Tout cela n’avait pas disparu. Elle l’aimait toujours, même si sa passion appartenait à Malefoy. Etait-elle prête à revivre ça ? Avait-elle le choix ?

Dans le salon obscurci, elle se rhabilla sans faire de bruit. Elle prit quelques affaires qu’elle fourra rapidement dans une valise avant de changer d’avis. En revenant dans le salon cependant, elle ne put résister. Elle s’assit sur la table basse et regarda Drago endormi. Son cœur se serra. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Elle caressa son visage et l’embrassa sur le front, au risque de le réveiller.

\- Je t’aime, Drago, dit-elle. Mais c’est impossible.

Alors elle prit ses affaires et sortit dans la nuit.    


	14. Ron

Hermione laissa s’écouler un mois. Elle prit congé à son travail. Elle emménagea dans un hôtel pour que personne ne puisse la joindre. Et surtout, pour que personne ne puisse la retrouver.

Elle écrivit à ses enfants, à Harry et à Ginny, presque tous les jours. A Ron aussi. Elle lui écrivit qu’ils ne pouvaient pas couper les ponts aussi brusquement, et qu’elle viendrait lui rendre visite lorsque leurs émotions seraient retombées.

A Drago, elle n’écrivit pas un mot. La brûlure de ce qu’elle lui avait fait la hantait jour et nuit. L’abandonner comme ça… C’était sans doute la pire chose qu’elle pouvait lui faire. Mais elle n’avait pas le choix. Il n’était plus question de lui ou d’elle. Elle n’était pas libre. La seule chose qui comptait, c’était le bonheur de ses enfants, et par conséquent, la survie de sa famille.

Elle tentait de s’empêcher d’imaginer ce qu’il pouvait ressentir, la façon dont il pouvait réagir… Ce qu’il avait réalisé lorsqu’il s’était réveillé seul chez elle, et qu’il n’avait plus eu de nouvelles… Qu’il n’avait plus su où la trouver, sans personne vers qui se tourner pour le demander…

Hermione voulait mourir de honte pour ce qu’elle lui avait infligé. Mais elle n’avait pas le choix. Sa décision était prise, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle avait cédé à la passion une fois. A présent, elle devait lui résister.

Ron ne lui avait pas répondu, ce à quoi elle s’était attendue. Les enfants lui avaient envoyé de jolis dessins, et des « Je t’aime maman » de leur écriture encore hésitante. Hermione remerciait Ginny intérieurement pour prendre soin d’eux. Harry ne lui avait écrit que de brèves missives où il exprimait son incrédulité. Hermione percevait le ressentiment de son beau-frère derrière ce mutisme. De toute évidence, Ron lui avait parlé, et sans prétendre comprendre ce qui s’était passé, Harry la tenait pour responsable. Et il avait bien raison : qui ne l’aurait pas fait ?

Ginny se montrait plus compréhensive. C’était une femme. Elle l’encourageait souvent à venir leur rendre visite à la maison, pour voir les enfants, et parler avec Ron. Elle insistait pour qu’elle se livre et dévoile l’identité de son amant. Les demi-vérités ne pouvaient pas faire de bien. On devait retirer tout le poison d’une plaie si l’on voulait qu’elle guérisse. Si seulement elle savait…

A présent qu’elle avait pris sa décision, et qu’elle avait eu le temps de se couper de tout sentiment, Hermione avait élaboré un plan et elle comptait bien s’y tenir. Elle ne pouvait rien dire pour Drago. Les conséquences seraient terribles, pas seulement pour lui. Si Ron et Harry le laissaient en vie, sa carrière serait finie, et il n’aurait plus rien à attendre de l’avenir. Mais surtout, l’affaire éclaterait forcément au grand jour, et alors leurs vies à tous seraient finies. Hermione Granger, trompant son mari avec Drago Malefoy, un Mangemort… Elle voyait déjà les titres des tabloïds.

Non, Hermione ne pouvait rien dire. D’autant plus que Drago venait tout juste d’obtenir la promesse d’une nouvelle vie. Il fallait qu’il la saisisse. Il avait juste besoin d’un peu de temps pour renoncer à elle… Alors, il pourrait se libérer de toutes les attaches que le monde avait jetées sur lui. Il serait libre. Il pourrait enfin devenir celui qu’il méritait d’être.

Alors, Hermione avait laissé passer un mois. A présent, il était temps de sortir de son exil.

En cette froide fin de janvier, elle transplana devant le domicile des Potter. Elle n’avait pas prévenu de son arrivée, pour que Ron ne puisse pas s’éclipser en douce. Elle frappa à la porte, et Harry ouvrit.

\- Oh, dit-il. Salut.

Il ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir. Une part de lui était content de la voir, malgré les évènements. Mais il s’était établi entre eux une distance qu’il n’y avait jamais eu auparavant. Hermione comprenait pourquoi. Naturellement, il avait pris le parti de son meilleur ami, qui était venu vivre sous son toit. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

\- Tu es venu voir les enfants ?

\- Les enfants et Ron.

Elle fut satisfaite de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Elle était ferme. Elle avait véritablement pris sa décision. Une voix dans sa tête lui dit que sa décision avait été scellée quatre semaines plus tôt, mais elle repoussa cela dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Harry en toute franchise. Pour Ron. Les enfants bien sûr, ils seront ravis de te voir. Ils ne… Ils ne comprennent pas très bien la situation.

\- Cela vaut sans doute mieux.

Hermione s’autorisa un sourire timide qui ne toucha pas ses yeux :

\- Je t’en prie, Harry… Je sais que tu veux le protéger. Je le comprends. Je ne sais pas…comment je réagirais à ta place. Mais je te jure que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Au contraire. Je veux une chance de réparer mes erreurs.

Harry secoua la tête :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible.

Il la regarda longuement, puis finit par hausser les épaules et s’écarta :

\- Entre.

Harry la conduisit dans le salon. Les enfants jouaient devant le feu : Hugo et Rose, avec leurs cousins James, Lily et Albus. Dès qu’ils la virent, son fils et sa fille se jetèrent sur elle et l’embrassèrent à grands cris. Elle fut surprise de se trouver émue aux larmes. Elle avait eu le temps d’apercevoir Ginny, et Ron, mais plus rien ne comptait à cet instant : elle tenait ses enfants dans ses bras, et elle les aimait, et chaque battement de cœur était comme un baume de chaleur sur son âme douloureuse. Elle sut qu’elle avait fait le bon choix. Sûrement, il n’y avait pas d’autre solution. Comment aurait-elle pu vivre sans eux ?

Au bout d’un moment, elle dut se résoudre à les écarter tout en gardant leurs mains serrées dans les siennes. Ginny la salua avec son sourire très doux. On voyait qu’elle était heureuse qu’Hermione soit venue, fière de son courage, et toujours un peu inquiète de ce que cette visite allait donner.

Enfin, elle se tourna vers Ron. Ginny fit signe à Harry et aux enfants :

\- Nous allons vous laisser.

Elle emmena tout ce petit monde à l’extérieur pour une balade prolongée. Hermione ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Ron la dévisageait, et elle le laissait faire. Pour la première fois, son regard lui faisait l’effet d’un produit corrosif qui se posait sur tout ce qu’il touchait. Elle savait les détails qu’il recherchait. Des cernes. Les marques d’un autre homme laissées sur sa peau. Les premiers signes de grossesse. Il ne trouva rien de tout cela. Il finit par lui demander :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Cette fois il n’avait pas retenu l’agression dans sa voix.

\- Tu as reçu mes lettres ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Il n’ajouta rien, et elle n’osa pas renchérir.

Le silence s’installa de nouveau, horriblement gênant. C’était une torture pour tous les deux. Dire qu’elle avait préparé cet instant depuis tellement longtemps, et que maintenant, les mots lui échappaient… Comment lui dire ? Finalement, ce fut lui qui craqua le premier :

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici, Hermione ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Je ne t’empêcherai pas de venir voir les enfants, mais je ne te les donnerai pas.

Il avait dit « donner », et non « rendre ». Elle préféra ne pas se lancer dans ce débat. Elle dit simplement la vérité :

\- Je veux recoller les morceaux avec toi.

Il ricana :

\- « Recoller les morceaux »… Je ne vois pas dans quel monde parallèle ce serait possible.

\- Je t’aime toujours.

Ces mots le firent exploser de colère :

\- Vraiment ? Tu aurais pu y réfléchir avant de me laisser tomber, moi et les enfants ! Tu aurais pu y réfléchir avant de me tromper dans les bras d’un autre !

Elle leva les mains devant elle. Il était sobre, mais elle avait peur qu’il la frappe. Ron ne l’avait jamais frappée. Elle devait passer au-dessus de sa terreur, la faire disparaître, s’ils voulaient survivre :

\- J’ai commis des erreurs que je ne peux pas effacer, murmura-t-elle. Je ne vais pas le nier. Mais c’est terminé. Je t’ai choisi toi.

\- Qui c’était ?

La question qu’elle redoutait…

\- A quoi ça t’avancerait de le savoir ? répondit-elle. Ça ne ferait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu te pointes ici, la bouche en cœur, tu me dis que tu m’aimes et que tu veux recoller les morceaux, que tu m’as choisi, et tu refuses de me dire le nom de ton amant ? Tu refuses de me dire avec qui tu m’as trompé ? Tu oses te pointer ici et refuser de me le dire ?

Elle demeura muette. Il balaya l’air d’un revers de la main :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux remballer tes illusions et repartir là d’où tu viens. J’ai le droit de savoir !

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça n’apporterait aucun bien ! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles le trouver, que ça te torture…

\- Evidemment, que ça me torture ! Ça me torture déjà ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

\- Je ne _peux_ pas.

\- Pourquoi tu…

Il se figea. Hermione devina le cours de ses pensées, avant même qu’il ne les dise :

\- Je le connais…, murmura-t-il. C’est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me le dire. Je le connais.

Elle fut incapable de lui répondre, et il y vit une confirmation. La vérité devait se lire sur son visage. Il l’agrippa par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur :

\- Dis-moi qui c’est ! Quelqu’un qui travaille au Ministère, forcément ! J’ai toujours su que ça se tramait à ton travail… Alors qui, dis-moi ! Finnigan ? Dean Thomas ?

\- Ron, je t’en prie… Tu me fais mal !

Une nouvelle révélation le figea soudain, et il la fixa avec un horrible désespoir :

\- Par pitié, dis-moi que ce n’est pas Harry…

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n’est pas Harry !

Elle se dégagea. La violence de cet interrogatoire avait fait rejaillir ses larmes :

\- D’où peux-tu encore tenir des âneries pareilles ?

\- Oh, excuse-moi de croire à toutes les possibilités ! Il y a six mois, si on m’avait dit que tu me tromperais avec un autre homme, je ne l’aurais jamais cru. Pourtant c’est arrivé, et ça a beau m’être paru incroyable, ça m’est bel et bien tombé dessus. Je n’en suis plus à une nouvelle extraordinaire près !

Il se mit à rire, d’un rire nerveux, sinistre :

\- Et tu attends un bébé de lui… Tu refuses de me dire son nom, je le connais, et tu attends un bébé de lui…

\- Il n’y a plus de bébé.

Ron mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu’elle avait dit :

\- Quoi ?

Hermione ravala ses larmes. Chaque mot lui faisait mal. Chaque mot l’assassinait comme l’enfant qu’elle avait refusé de porter :

\- Il n’y a plus de bébé, répéta-t-elle. Je suis allée à Sainte-Mangouste il y a quatre semaines et j’ai avorté.

\- Mais pourquoi tu…

Elle le fit taire. Elle s’avança vers lui sans retenir les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues, et elle lui prit les mains. Elle tremblait :

\- Comme je te l’ai dit, articula-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je t’ai choisi. Alors oui, je t’ai trompé. Je ne l’avais pas prévu. Je ne l’ai pas fait à cause d’une chose qui se serait mal passé entre nous. Je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu’un d’autre, sans que je puisse l’empêcher. Alors oui, je l’ai aimé. Et je l’ai quitté. Pour toi. Pour Rose et Hugo. Je me suis débarrassée de l’enfant de cet homme que j’ai aimé, parce que je t’aime toi aussi. Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. Parce que je veux croire en nous, et en ce serment que nous avons prononcé. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je le pensais le jour où je l’ai prononcé. Je le pense encore aujourd’hui. Je veux vieillir avec toi. Je veux croire que je n’ai pas tout gâché, et que nous pourrons nous aimer à nouveau, comme avant.

Elle s’interrompit avant que sa voix ne flanche. Elle ne le regardait plus. Elle ne sentait que la pression de ses mains sur les siennes, ces mains qu’elle avait serrées et aimées tant de fois. Elle murmura :

\- Je me suis débarrassée de cet enfant… C’est la preuve de l’étendue de ce que je ferais… Je ferais n’importe quoi pour…

Elle essuya ses larmes. Ron la lâcha, trop choqué pour réagir.

\- Je t’en prie, ne me demande plus qui était le père, ajouta-t-elle seulement.

Ron secoua la tête :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que…

Il haussa les épaules en signe d’impuissance :

\- Comment espères-tu que ça marche entre nous ? Après tout ce qui s’est passé ? Comment espères-tu que les choses s’arrangent ?

\- Je ne m’attends pas à ce que tout se résolve du jour au lendemain. Il nous faudra du temps pour guérir.

Elle refit un pas vers lui :

\- Mais je t’ai dit ce que je ressentais, et ce que j’espérais. Je t’aime. Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer. Et je veux être avec toi. Réfléchis. Je sais que tu m’aimes, toi aussi. Je sais que ta colère, ta fierté, et toutes les raisons du monde, te poussent à me bannir de ta vie. Mais tu m’aimes, alors réfléchis, réfléchis bien. La seule chose qui se dresse entre toi et moi maintenant, c’est toi.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa sur la joue :

\- Je vais repartir. Ecris-moi. Ce sera un bon début.

Elle le laissa là, tremblant tout autant qu’elle, et son cœur se serra d’espoir et de désespoir mêlés. Elle avait lu cette lueur dans les yeux de Ron, qui brûlait de la retenir. Elle savait qu’ils avaient une chance. Ce serait dur, mais ils pouvaient y arriver.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle l’impression de revenir en arrière ?

Parce qu’elle tentait de récupérer son ancienne vie. Pourtant, ce ne serait plus jamais tout à fait la même. Elle devait faire le deuil de Drago. En songeant à lui, à ce qu’elle lui avait fait, à tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu, une citation qu’ils avaient parcourue ensemble lui revint en mémoire, et elle pleura.

«  _Tous les changements, même les plus souhaités, ont leur mélancolie. Car ce que nous laissons derrière fait partie de nous-mêmes. On doit faire le deuil de sa vie passée, avant d’entrer dans la nouvelle_  ».

Anatole France.  


	15. Adieux

Jamais la bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy n’avait autant revêtu l’aspect d’un refuge. Les flammes crépitaient dans la cheminée, animant les ombres des tentures tirées. La porte close ne laissait rien filtrer de la lumière du jour. Une horloge indiquait deux heures de l’après-midi, mais pour Drago, chaque seconde qui passait était un instant qui mourait.

Il était étendu dans son fauteuil préféré, indifférent à la chaleur du foyer, fasciné par le contact du cuir sur sa peau. Il n’avait rien bu. Son verre de gin intact attendait depuis la veille au soir sur le bord de la table basse. Il lui arrivait souvent de penser à Hermione, de se servir un verre pour oublier, puis de penser à Hermione, et de le vider dans la cheminée. Juste pour la violence des flammes. Juste pour qu’il se passe quelque chose.

Toutes ses lettres étaient restées sans réponse. Elle avait déserté son bureau. Elle n’était pas chez elle, elle n’était pas chez ses parents, ni chez Potter : il avait trouvé le moyen de vérifier. Elle s’était enfuie.

Perdu dans les profondeurs de son fauteuil, Drago se sentait comme au bord d’un gouffre vertigineux. Incapable de faire le moindre geste de peur de perdre l’équilibre. De peur de la perdre pour de bon.

_Imbécile, tu l’as déjà perdue…_

Il se plaqua les poings sur les tempes. Il sentait ses vieux démons grouiller en lui, brûler de s’emparer à nouveau de lui. Mais ils n’y arriveraient pas. Il avait beau dérapé sur toutes les brisures de son âme, il avait au moins cette certitude. Il n’était plus le même. L’homme sur qui le passé avait une prise n’existait plus. Hermione l’avait changé.

Hermione…

Son souvenir l’envahit, comme à chaque seconde de cette longue torture qu’était devenue sa vie. Il ignorait ce qu’il haïrait le plus : se forcer à l’oublier, ou la laisser le pénétrer de douleur comme à cet instant. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi impuissant…

Il ne put s’en empêcher : il pensa à ce qu’il était avant de la retrouver. A ce qu’ils avaient partagé. A sa façon de voir le monde depuis. Il songea à ce bébé qui les unissait, et il serra les poings. Il y avait du feu dans son cœur, et de l’eau dans ses yeux. Il serra les poings sur l’unique note qu’il avait reçue d’elle quelques heures plus tôt.

Cela faisait suite à sa dernière missive. La veille au soir, au lieu de boire son gin, il avait écrit en désespoir de cause :

« Je mérite au moins une discussion. Je mérite au moins une explication. »

La réponse était arrivée, dans la matinée. Il avait presque reçu un choc en reconnaissant son écriture, en tenant ce papier qu’elle avait touché, ces lettres qu’elle avait tracées, juste pour lui… Seigneur, il était si pathétique…

Elle disait simplement : « Retrouvons-nous au café, aujourd’hui à 15h. »

Le café. De tous les lieux de Londres, elle n’aurait pu en choisir un qui lui brise davantage le cœur. Il attendait de la revoir, tapi dans la pénombre, glacé devant les flammes. Il avait le pressentiment terrible que cette rencontre scellerait la fin de tout. Il ne pourrait la faire changer d’avis. Grâce à elle, il était devenu un homme capable de se battre pour ses ambitions. Pourtant lorsqu’il s’agissait d’elle, il n’avait aucun espoir.

_Qu’est-ce que tu aurais pu faire d’autre ? La laisser disparaitre sans jamais un adieu ? Sans que la question ne soit jamais réglée ? Cela t’aurait hanté jusqu’à la fin de ta vie, et tu le sais !_

Il n’avait rien à répondre à cela. Sa voix intérieure et lui semblaient s’être accordés, finalement. Il eut un sourire triste, et transplana dans une ruelle à quelques pas du café.

**XXX**

Elle était déjà là. Elle l’attendait à leur table. Elle avait commandé son capuccino qu’elle prenait à chaque fois. Drago n’entendait que le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet ciré. Il avait l’impression de monter à l’échafaud. Jamais il n’avait eu aussi peur de sa vie, et plus il se rapprochait d’elle, plus il avait la sensation de la perdre.

Elle le vit entrer, détourna le regard, et ne le releva que lorsqu’il s’assit en face d’elle. Il commanda la même chose, par tradition. Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues secondes. Qu’elle était belle, dans cette lumière chaude… Cela faisait trois mois qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Elle semblait bouleversée. Lui-même fut surpris de trouver un nœud dans sa gorge, lorsqu’il répondit :

\- Comme tu peux l’imaginer.

\- Oh, je t’en prie, Drago… Ne me fais pas culpabiliser.

Un millier de réponses contraires se pressèrent contre ses lèvres, mais elles moururent à la seconde. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait vidé de ses forces. Comme si elle les lui avait reprises. Il n’avait tout simplement pas la volonté de l’attaquer. Au lieu de cela, il dit :

\- Tu n’as pas l’air d’aller très bien non plus. Tu as maigri.

\- Drago, je ne veux…

Elle s’interrompit, incapable de trouver ses mots. Qu’elle était belle, même au bord des larmes. Drago voyait son regard revenir se fixer sans cesse sur ses mains qu’il avait croisées devant lui, comme si elle se retenait de les toucher. Il avança les doigts vers elle, et elle se laissa faire. L’espace de quelques secondes, il sentit sa peau douce sous la sienne. Puis elle se dégagea en lui concédant une larme :

\- Je suis venue parce que tu as raison, tu mérites une discussion. Nous méritons… un adieu.

\- Je ne veux pas d’un adieu, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais. Mais il n’y a pas d’autre choix.

\- Tu as le choix. Tu as simplement refusé de le saisir. Tu peux encore…

\- Non ! Non, Drago ! Il y a mes enfants. Je ne peux pas partir et les abandonner, je ne peux pas venir avec toi et les prendre avec moi, je ne peux pas écarteler leur vie de cette façon !

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de partir… Je t’en prie. Je resterai ici, je travaillerai au Ministère toute ma vie, si ça me permet de te garder toi. Je ferais n’importe quoi…

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te demander ça. Renoncer à ce travail, alors que c’est une opportunité formidable pour toi…

\- Je n’en ai rien à foutre, de ce travail !

D’un geste brusque, Drago écarta les tasses et reprit ses mains entre les siennes :

\- Il y aura d’autres opportunités. Je peux attendre. Et au pire, ta présence me suffit. Je reste, je divorcerai d’Astoria, et je m’installerai avec toi. J’aurai la garde partagée de mon fils, et toi de tes enfants. Je ferai tout pour m’améliorer.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et jamais, jamais il n’avait autant eu l’impression de prononcer les paroles décisives de sa vie :

\- Ce ne sont pas des promesses faites à la légère. Je le ferai. Alors, ne te sers pas de cette offre d’emploi comme excuse. Si quelque chose te retient toujours, donne-moi les vraies raisons.

Pendant un long moment, Hermione n’osa pas le regarder. Puis elle inspira profondément, tremblante, et elle dit d’une voix qui se brisait :

\- Rester ensemble nous déchirerait. S’il n’y avait que toi et moi, nous pourrions le supporter. Nous pourrions ignorer le reste du monde et triompher de tout. Mais il y a les enfants. Tu sais ce qui se passerait si nous divorcions tous les deux pour nous mettre ensemble. Les médias se jetteraient sur nous comme des charognards et nous mettraient en pièce. Nos deux familles nous renieraient. Comment expliquer cela à nos enfants ? Comment pourraient-ils vivre un jour heureux dans une pareille situation ? Et honnêtement, quel juge nous donnerait la garde ?

Drago sentit à nouveau l’impuissance le gagner. Chaque parole d’Hermione les condamnait un peu plus, et il ne trouvait rien à lui opposer. Dans sa rage de la perdre, il articula finalement :

\- Et ce bébé que tu portes ? Est-ce que ça t’arrive de penser à lui ? Ce sera notre enfant, lui aussi : le tien et le mien. Pourquoi ses parents n’auraient-ils pas le droit d’être ensemble en son nom ?

\- Il n’y a plus de bébé, Drago.

Ces mots mirent quelques secondes à briser la barrière de son esprit. Après quoi il sut, instinctivement, qu’aucune parole prononcée ne changerait plus rien. Tout était perdu.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu dis… ? murmura-t-il.

\- J’ai avorté, juste après t’avoir quitté. Je…

Hermione ne retenait plus ses larmes à présent. Elle les laissait rouler sur ses joues et se glisser entre leurs doigts mêlés. Elle retira ses mains, et Drago sut qu’il ne la toucherait plus jamais.

\- Tu as le droit de me détester, dit-elle. A ta place, je me détesterais. En fait, je me déteste déjà. Mais c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire, pour le plus grand nombre.

Drago la dévisagea, partagé entre la fureur, le chagrin et la surprise totale, incapable de croire que la personne qu’il avait en face de lui : si courageuse, si intelligente, soit capable de s’aveugler à ce point. Il eut soudain une vision d’horreur : celle de leurs situations renversées, elle s’adressant à lui dix mois plus tôt et s’efforçant de le sortir de la nébuleuse noire où il s’était enfermé. Il se demanda vaguement si Hermione ressentait une telle impuissance, face à lui et à sa bêtise, à l’époque. Elle n’avait jamais abandonné.

Il mit du temps à recouvrer ses esprits, mais lorsqu’il le fit, la douleur s’était cristallisée en lui. Elle était devenue un étrange mélange de résolution, et de résignation. Il regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui, et il sut qu’il l’aimerait jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Il le lui dit.

Après quoi, il referma les boutons de sa veste un par un. Il se leva, remit sa chaise en place. Il dit simplement :

\- Je comprends que tu aies peur. Je comprends que tu doutes, que tu te sentes piégée. Je comprends que tu ne paries pas sur moi. Alors… Tu as raison. Retourne à ton ancienne vie et prends-le temps de voir ce qu’elle t’apporte. Prends le temps de lui dire adieu. Parce que je te ferai changer d’avis.

Et il s’en alla.  


	16. Famille

Les pas résonnèrent dans le vide de la pièce, un long moment, avant qu’elle ne le rejoigne enfin. Son parfum de roses la précédait. Il n’avait jamais osé lui dire que cela lui rappelait l’odeur des parfums pour salle de bain.

Encore quelques marches, et elle était là. Astoria portait l’une de ses éternelles robes blanches, de celles qui la grandissaient, faisaient paraître sa silhouette encore plus fragile qu’elle ne l’était déjà, et soulignaient la grâce de ses mouvements éthérés.

Drago lui avait toujours trouvé des allures de fantôme. Elle était très belle, cela, il ne pouvait le nier. Evidemment, puisqu’elle ressemblait à Daphnée. Mais elle avait une façon de se déplacer, de se mouvoir, et même de respirer, avec une retenue qui l’effaçait presque du plan matériel. Comme si elle n’avait jamais osé pénétrer la réalité. Comme si elle avait toujours vécu derrière un voile, à l’abri de l’existence et de son contact, trop effrayée pour vivre vraiment.

En la voyant ainsi, s’approchant de lui avec le même espoir insensé luisant dans ses yeux humides, Drago se surprit pour la première fois à la prendre en pitié. C’était encore une preuve qu’il avait changé, s’il lui en fallait une.

Astoria s’arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Ils étaient dans le salon, debout de part et d’autre de la table basse en verre. Astoria gardait ses mains pieusement croisées devant elle, et la chaleur du feu ne semblait pas la toucher. Rien, en fait, ne semblait la toucher, à part lui. Drago réalisa qu’il se retrouvait un peu en elle. Lui aussi n’avait vécu que dans l’ombre d’une même personne pendant des années. Il lui en avait coûté de sortir de cette ombre, et aujourd’hui encore, il allait en payer le prix. Mais tout valait mieux que cette vie de fantôme.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda-t-elle.  

Il soupira. La moindre de ses paroles l’agaçait, il n’y pouvait strictement rien. Auparavant, il aurait réagi comme le connard qu’il avait toujours été. Mais aujourd’hui, il tenta de se contenir :

\- Asseyez-vous.

Elle obéit sans poser de questions. Son visage portait ses interrogations pour elle. En sept années de mariage, Drago n’avait jamais demandé à lui parler. Il voyait l’inquiétude dans ses yeux, il voyait aussi ses espérances, et il s’en mordait déjà les doigts. Non, vraiment, aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas le droit d’être un connard.

\- Je veux divorcer, annonça-t-il.

Le choc la frappa, comme un verre qui se brise. Cela pouvait paraitre étrange, mais Drago estimait qu’en venir droit au but était le meilleur moyen de la préserver. Il lui devait bien ça, après toutes ces années. Il lui devait… de la prévenance.

Pendant de longues secondes, elle le dévisagea comme si elle était incapable d’y croire. Comme s’il avait prononcé le pire des blasphèmes existant sur Terre, et qu’il allait se confondre en excuses. Puis elle commença à pleurer, son corps fut pris d’un long frisson, et ce fut la première fois que Drago la vit afficher une émotion pleinement humaine.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas…, articula-t-elle en niant corps et âme. Vous ne pouvez pas…

Drago s’agenouilla auprès d’elle et lui prit les mains. Jamais, depuis la naissance de leur fils, il n’avait fait un tel geste envers elle.

\- Astoria, dit-il doucement, je suis désolé que les choses se soient passées ainsi entre nous. Ce n’était pas un mariage, dès le départ. Ça n’aurait jamais pu marcher, et j’en suis désolé, vraiment. Je sais… ce que tu ressens, ou ce que tu crois ressentir… Je sais que j’ai heurté tes sentiments. Je sais que je me suis montré inutilement froid, hostile, égoïste et cruel. Ce mariage était un désastre, mais j’y ai en grande partie contribué.

\- Vous voulez partir avec elle ? Votre maîtresse ? C’est bien ça ?

Il y avait de la colère en elle. Elle se débattait, comme sortie d’un long sommeil. Son tutoiement ne l’avait même pas choquée.

\- Elle m’a quitté, répondit Drago sans perdre son calme. Il y a plusieurs mois déjà.

Astoria s’effondra. Elle dégagea ses mains pour l’enlacer, pour fixer son visage comme s’il était sur le point de disparaître :

\- Mais alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous n’aurions jamais dû nous marier.

A cet instant, Drago comprit enfin comment les mots pouvaient assassiner l’esprit. Jamais il n’avait eu autant conscience de faire du mal à quelqu’un. Et pourtant, ce n’était pas les occasions qui avaient manqué. Il espérait seulement qu’aujourd’hui, ce serait une libération.

\- Je sais que c’est terrible à entendre, Astoria… Mais toi et moi, nous le savons depuis des années. Nous l’avons toujours su. Avant même que je ne te conduise à l’autel. Tu savais les raisons pour lesquelles je t’ai épousée. Tu savais pour Daphnée.

Il essuya une larme sur la joue de sa femme :

\- Et tu savais que je ne t’aimais pas.

\- Je…

\- Comme tu ne m’as jamais aimé.

Il lut l’incompréhension, puis l’indignation, le désir de nier dans le regard d’Astoria. Il l’interrompit avant qu’elle ne parle :

\- Je sais que tu crois le contraire. Et ce n’est pas ta faute. Pendant sept ans, tu n’as fait qu’essayer d’être ce qu’on t’avait appris à être. Une bonne épouse. Une parfaite Sang-Pur. La digne épouse de l’héritier des Malefoy. Et le substitut de ta sœur, puisque c’était ce que ton mari désirait.

Il caressa ses cheveux, s’efforçant d’être délicat sans vraiment savoir comment s’y prendre. Il avait l’impression que seuls les mots pouvaient sauver cet instant. Et sauver la femme en face de lui, comme lui-même avait été sauvé :

\- Mais ce n’était pas une vie pour toi, Astoria… Tu ne peux pas vivre dans l’ombre de ce que d’autres ont décidé pour toi. Tu as le droit d’avoir tes propres aspirations, tes propres rêves…

\- Mon rêve, c’était toi ! dit-elle avec plus de force qu’elle n’en avait jamais témoignée.

Drago secoua la tête :

\- Tu mérites quelqu’un qui t’aime autant que tu le mérites. Quelqu’un qui te traitera décemment, avec attention, et respect… Je me suis conduit de la pire des façons avec toi. Je nous ai offert une torture qui n’était absolument pas nécessaire…

\- Ça m’est égal…

Elle sembla soudain trouver une résolution nouvelle :

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire… Et vos parents ne vous laisseront pas faire !

\- Mes parents m’ont dicté ce que je devais faire pendant bien trop longtemps.

\- Ils vous déshériteront ! Ils vous dépossèderont de vos biens ! Ils vous banniront de cette maison, de votre travail, et vous n’aurez plus rien !

\- Ce n’est pas un problème, objecta-t-il. J’ai déjà un nouveau travail. Et une nouvelle maison dès maintenant, si je le désire.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire… ?

Elle avait véritablement l’air épouvantée à présent. Drago s’écarta un peu d’elle pour la laisser respirer :

\- J’ai passé mon ASPIC en septembre dernier. Je me suis vu offert un poste de professeur de Potions à Durmstrang. Leur professeur part en retraite cette année, et je devrai le remplacer à la rentrée prochaine.

\- Mais, votre poste…

\- J’ai démissionné hier.

Astoria parut trop choquée pour répondre. Elle se mit à respirer rapidement, et Drago tendit les mains sans savoir s’il devait la toucher ou non. Finalement, elle glapit :

\- Vous allez nous quitter ! Vous allez nous quitter ! Seigneur, et votre fils ?!

Drago acquiesça doucement :

\- Je remplirai mes devoirs envers lui. Je ne chercherai pas à te le prendre, mais je ne l’abandonnerai pas non plus, si c’est ce que tu redoutes. Je demanderai une garde partagée. Je viendrai le voir pendant mes vacances, ou il me rendra visite, comme tu préfères. Et lorsqu’il sera assez grand pour entrer à Poudlard, on s’organisera équitablement.

\- Vous… Comment vous… Comment pouvez-vous aborder de tels sujets en restant si horriblement calme ?

Il lui reprit les mains et mit toute sa résolution dans son regard :

\- J’ai pris ma décision, Astoria. Elle est prise depuis longtemps. Je sais que tu n’en as pas encore conscience, mais c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux pour toi, moi et Scorpius. J’en ai assez de vivre dans les ombres. Je serai un vrai père pour Scorpius. Et toi, tu seras libre.

Astoria serra ses mains très fort :

\- Je ne veux pas être libre…

Alors, Drago lut dans l’esprit de sa femme, comme il ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant. Il y avait de la supplique dans sa voix. Et surtout, une véritable terreur de vivre.

\- Il le faudra, dit-il de la voix la plus douce possible. Tu peux encore faire de grandes choses. Tu peux prendre ta vie en main.

Il savait que ses mots n’avaient pas le moindre sens pour elle pour l’instant, aussi la laissa-t-il pleurer sur ce qu’il lui avait annoncé.

\- La presse et le pays tout entier vous détruiront si vous me quittez…, finit-elle par articuler.

\- Tu ferais vraiment ça à Scorpius ?

Il vit l’hésitation dans son regard. Elle cherchait encore à se battre, une dernière excuse, un dernier rempart, mais elle ne trouva rien. Drago n’avait plus devant lui qu’une enveloppe vide de toute volonté. Alors il dit :

\- Nous allons divorcer dans le calme, et entre adultes consentants. J’ai déjà contacté un avocat qui m’a dit que tout pouvait être réglé d’ici quelques mois. Tu ne préviendras pas la presse, tu ne préviendras personne, pas même Scorpius. Mes parents seront mis au courant lorsqu’ils seront devant le fait accompli. Je partirai dès que les démarches seront terminées.

Astoria ne répondit rien. Drago se redressa, hésita, puis l’embrassa sur le front :

\- Je suis désolé, Astoria. Pour tout ce que je t’ai fait. Je te promets d’être meilleur père qu’époux.   

Et il la laissa seule, car il n’y avait plus rien à ajouter.

**XXX**

 Dans la bibliothèque, Drago relisait son édition des Contes Macabres de Poe. En faisant cela, il avait conscience de se scarifier sur des cicatrices à vif. Mais c’était une souffrance bienfaisante. La douceur du papier lui rappelait la peau d’Hermione, et la passion qu’ils avaient en commun.

La porte s’ouvrit à ce moment-là, et la gouvernante entra avec Scorpius.

\- Oh, monsieur, excusez-nous… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, dit-elle.

Drago demeura sans réponse, à fixer l’enfant qui préférait dévisager la pièce, plutôt que son père.

\- Nous reviendrons plus tard. Allez viens, Scorpius.

Elle fermait déjà la porte quand Drago la retint :

\- Non ! Attendez. Laissez-le moi.

Surprise n’était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire l’expression qui se peignit sur le visage de la vieille femme. Mais elle ne posa aucune question. Elle invita doucement l’enfant à entrer et se retira en inclinant la tête.

\- Approche, dit Drago.

L’enfant demeura sur place. Il le fixait à présent, et semblait en proie à un dilemme terrible. La désorientation se lisait dans tous les membres de son petit corps frêle, la crainte de désobéir, et le malaise de ne pas se sentir à sa place. Il avait peur.

Drago avait peur lui aussi. Il laissa cette peur l’atteindre et s’emparer de lui. Jamais il ne l’aurait permis auparavant. Mais il contemplait à présent cette petite version de lui-même, ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux verts hérités de sa mère, et surtout, le mélange de peur, de respect, d’admiration et d’amour dans ce visage trop petit pour les ressentir… Assis dans son fauteuil, Drago sentait peser sur lui la peau de son père, et elle le dégoutait comme un manteau trop lourd et trop sale. L’enfant ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors, Drago fit un bref signe de tête vers l’étagère la plus proche de lui :

\- Tu vois le livre avec la couverture rouge, sur le dernier rayon à droite ? Et si tu allais le chercher ?

Scorpius demeura immobile encore quelques instants, puis il prit conscience que c’était un ordre et il courut jusqu’au rayon de ses petites jambes agitées. Il sortit le livre et vint le tendre au-dessus de l’accoudoir. Drago ne s’en saisit pas. Il indiqua le titre :

\- Tu sais lire, n’est-ce pas ? Et si tu me lisais le titre ?

L’enfant retourna le livre. Ses petits sourcils se plissèrent de concentration tandis qu’il déchiffrait :

\- Les contes de Grimm.

\- C’est très bien. Tu connais les contes de Grimm ?

Scorpius fit non de la tête.

\- Oui, je me doutais que tu ne les connaitrais pas ceux-là. Pourtant, ils sont presque aussi biens que ceux de Beedle le Barde. Tu voudrais que je te les lise ?

L’enfant pouvait difficilement dire non à cela. Drago le savait, mais pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas coupable de ses manipulations. Il saisit le livre que Scorpius lui tendait avec déférence et l’ouvrit à la première page du premier conte. Il fit mine de commencer à lire, puis s’interrompit :

\- Il y a des images, précisa-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Bon, elles ne bougent pas, mais tu les verras sans doute mieux d’ici.

L’enfant hésita quelques instants. Quelques instants seulement. Après quoi, il fit le tour du fauteuil et se hissa maladroitement sur les genoux de son père.  Drago écarta le livre devant eux et commença à lire :

\- Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain…

Et alors, irrésistiblement, il sentit glisser de ses épaules la peau de Lucius Malefoy. 


	17. Réconciliation

La lumière froide d’un après-midi de printemps colorait la campagne qui entourait le Terrier. Les enfants couraient à l’horizon, dévalant les champs. Ils étaient tous là : Rose, Hugo, James, Lily, Albus, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred et Roxanne. Toute la nouvelle génération de Weasley qui tournait en rond en criant, éclatant de joie sous le ciel clair.

Les adultes les surveillaient à une distance raisonnable.

Perchés sur les hauteurs à deux kilomètres au loin, Ron et Hermione s’étaient isolés. Hermione s’était assise dans l’herbe sans parler, elle contemplait ses enfants grimper sur les épaules de leurs cousins plus âgés. Ron avait préféré rester debout, perdu dans ses pensées.

C’était la sixième fois qu’ils se voyaient depuis qu’Hermione était venue lui parler chez les Potter. L’été approchait à grands pas, pourtant l’hiver ne voulait pas les lâcher.

Hermione redoutait le mois de mai. En mai, cela ferait un an. Un an que Drago était revenu dans sa vie, avant de la quitter tout aussi soudainement…

Ron n’était pas conscient de cette date buttoir, elle n’avait pas jugé utile de lui en parler. Les efforts qu’ils avaient à fournir étaient déjà bien assez grands.

Au bout d’un moment, Ron finit par s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Elle tendit la main pour désigner un point à l’horizon :

\- C’est la maison de Luna. Tu te rappelles quand on y est allés, avec Harry ?

\- Oui. C’est là que tu nous as lu le conte des trois frères.

Hermione acquiesça doucement. Les souvenirs resurgissaient en masse dans sa mémoire :

\- Je me rappelle quand tu es revenu avec Harry et l’épée de Gryffondor…

Elle éclata de rire :

\- J’avais tellement envie de te frapper ! Et j’étais tellement heureuse de te voir… Je n’avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.

C’était la vérité. Hermione revivait ces émotions qui l’avaient animée, comme si c’était hier. Et elle ressentait la même chaleur qu’à l’époque.

\- Et tu avais l’air tellement… déboussolé par ma réaction. Toi qui ne comprenais jamais rien au tact… Et puis tu m’as parlé du déluminateur, et de ma voix dans les ténèbres, et de cette boule de lumière qui avait traversé ton cœur…

Elle sourit, découvrant avec surprise qu’elle avait envie de pleurer :

\- Jamais tu ne m’avais parlé comme ça avant. Ça semblait inespéré…

\- Je t’aimais.

Ron avait répondu simplement, sur un ton qu’elle avait peur d’interpréter. Elle continua :

\- Je me souviens que tu mémorisais presque tout ce que je disais… Et tu avais cette manie d’essuyer mon dentifrice après que je me sois brossé les dents ! Et cette scène que tu m’avais faite, au bal, à cause de Victor Krum…

Ron arracha quelques brins d’herbe du bout des doigts :

\- Ouais, j’ai toujours merdé avec toi.

\- Pas du tout…

\- J’ai toujours été très maladroit. Je ne savais pas comment m’y prendre. J’avais peur de ce que je voulais, de ce que je ressentais. Je savais que je t’aimais, mais… je ne voulais pas l’admettre. Ça me terrifiait. Parce que ça me paraissait tout simplement impensable qu’une fille aussi géniale que toi puisse s’intéresser à moi.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle repensa au médaillon de Serpentard, et à la vision qu’il avait adressée à Ron. Sa crainte la plus profonde : celle de la voir partir avec Harry.

Elle réalisa soudain que toute sa vie, Ron avait eu peur de la perdre. Il ne l’avait jamais tenue pour acquise. Et aujourd’hui, elle avait donné raison à ses craintes.

Plus que jamais, elle comprenait la violence de sa réaction. Et plus que jamais, elle s’en voulait.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Elle osa lui presser l’épaule, il se laissa faire.

\- Je t’aime, continua-t-elle. Je ne peux pas te décrire les émotions qui m’envahissent quand je repense à tout ce que nous avons vécu… Nous sommes liés, bien plus que la plupart des gens. Tu ne fais pas seulement partie de ma vie, tu fais partie de moi. Et je ne suis plus la même sans toi.

Ron avala sa salive. Il attendit longtemps avant de lui répondre, les yeux rivés sur les enfants qui les ignoraient en contrebas.

\- Je suis terrifié, admit-il enfin.

Il fit une pause, elle ne le pressa pas.

\- Lorsque j’ai compris qu’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre, je n’ai pas osé te confronter parce que… c’était comme une certitude qui se réalisait. Comme si c’était quelque chose qui devait se produire, un jour ou l’autre, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l’empêcher. J’étais déjà résigné. J’étais sûr… qu’un jour ou l’autre, tu réaliserais que tu perdais ton temps avec moi, et que tu partirais. Et le pire, c’est que je le pense encore.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Encore une fois elle ignorait quoi répondre, et elle se sentait d’une inutilité affligeante. Ron continua sur sa lancée :

\- C’est comme si j’avais attendu que mon monde bascule à chaque instant… Et il l’a fait. Il a basculé. Je ne peux même pas dire que j’ai été surpris.

\- Ron, je… Tu as toujours eu si peu d’estime pour toi-même ! Ce qui est arrivé était de ma faute, ça n’avait rien à voir avec toi ! Si une personne doit être tenue pour responsable, c’est moi ! Tu es quelqu’un de courageux, de formidable, ce que tu as fait, peu de gens en auraient été capables.

Il secoua la tête :

\- C’était il y a longtemps. Nous n’étions que des gosses. Et ce n’est pas comme si nous avions eu le choix. Je ne suis plus ce garçon aujourd’hui.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu es le garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Tu es l’homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse, et que j’aimerai toute ma vie.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains :

\- Ron. Je ne veux être qu’avec toi. Je t’ai blessé, je ferai tout pour réparer les dégâts que j’ai causés. Je veux retrouver la complicité que nous avions toi et moi… Elle est encore là, je le sais. Je le sens. Parce que mon cœur bat plus vite en ta présence, et je sais que le tien aussi.

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine. Ron la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux si bleus. Il la dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, intensément, et elle soutint son regard. Il acquiesça doucement. Hermione sourit.

Car sous le Soleil, au milieu des hautes herbes, Ron lui avait pris la main.  

 


	18. Le Livre

Six ans plus tard

 

Le projecteur s’alluma brusquement, plongeant la pièce dans une lumière crue pendant quelques secondes, le temps que leurs yeux s’habituent. Après quoi, l’équipe technique se remit au travail. Un homme vint régler l’éclairage, tandis qu’un autre testait sa perche. Au milieu de toute cette agitation se croisaient des maquilleurs, photographes, managers… Un dernier débriefing avant le lancement de la caméra. Depuis que le monde sorcier était passé à la télévision, la BWBC – British Wizard Broadcasting Corporation – était la chaine la plus regardée de la communauté magique.

La présentatrice s’agita sur son siège. Jeune, jolie, elle répondait aux critères du genre. En face d’elle, Drago Malefoy repoussa l’employée qui s’obstinait à lui appliquer du fond de teint, et lissa une dernière fois ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Vous êtes prêt, Drago ? demanda poliment la jeune femme.

Il répondit d’un hochement de tête.

\- Alors on y va. Sur moi à trois, deux, un…

Le voyant rouge de la caméra s’alluma. La présentatrice lui dédia son plus beau sourire et commença son speech :

\- Me voici en direct de Sofia en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, célèbre héritier de la famille Malefoy, et actuellement professeur de Potions à l’école de sorcellerie Durmstrang. Comment allez-vous, professeur ?

\- Très bien, je vous remercie.

Drago avait parlé d’une voix basse, économisant ses mots. Il vit le visage de la présentatrice se figer un bref instant avant qu’elle ne recouvre le sourire. Elle devait sûrement prier pour qu’il se montre plus loquace par la suite, et son inquiétude l’amusa sans qu’il ne le montre.

\- Nous sommes ici pour parler de votre livre, votre autobiographie, en fait, qui vient de sortir ici en Bulgarie et que vous avez intitulée « A Cœurs Perdus ». Pourquoi un tel titre ?

Drago croisa sobrement ses mains sur ses genoux, et calma les battements de son cœur :

\- Parce que je pense que cela résume au mieux mon état d’esprit, et le parcours que j’ai suivi depuis mon enfance jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

\- Nous étudierons tout cela dans le détail dans un instant. Mais avant, je voulais vous demander : pourquoi la Bulgarie ? Votre livre y est disponible en langues anglaise et bulgare, langue que vous parlez couramment, mais ce livre sera-t-il distribué au Royaume-Uni ?

\- La question est encore en suspens. Mon éditeur est toujours en pourparlers avec les maisons d’édition londoniennes. Pour l’instant, le livre va être édité dans plusieurs pays d’Europe, et aussi aux Etats-Unis. Au Royaume-Uni, la situation est plus délicate, et vous comprenez certainement pourquoi. Je suis un personnage controversé. J’espère à travers cette interview, et à travers ce livre, justement, convaincre les gens de bien vouloir m’écouter. Pas forcément d’approuver. Mais au moins d’écouter.

\- Je suis certaine que nos téléspectateurs sont désireux d’entendre ce que vous avez à nous confier.

Drago lui fit un sourire poli.

\- Racontez-nous comment vous est venue l’idée de ce livre, enchaina la présentatrice.

\- Je crois que ma réponse recoupera plus ou moins ce que je viens de vous dire. Depuis la fin de la guerre… J’ai vécu avec une étiquette collée sur le front. Une étiquette de Mangemort.

Il plongea son regard d’acier dans celui de la jeune femme :

\- Je ne souhaite pas éviter ce mot. Il est l’objet de ce livre. J’ai été un Mangemort. Je porterai jusqu’à ma mort la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras. Ce que les gens ne savent pas, ce que les gens ont tendance à oublier, ou à ignorer, c’est que je suis devenu un Mangemort à l’âge de dix-sept ans. J’ai été le plus jeune Mangemort de l’histoire, depuis que cette… société a été créée. Alors, je ne chercherai pas à me défendre. Pas tout de suite, et pas ici. J’en parle suffisamment dans mon livre. J’avais des excuses, j’avais aussi des torts. Mais ce que ce livre dénonce aujourd’hui, c’est que l’on m’ait collé cette étiquette de Mangemort toute ma vie.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas regarder fixement la caméra :

\- Je ne suis _plus_ un Mangemort. Lorsque je le suis devenu, j’étais un adolescent de dix-sept ans, arrogant, terrifié, menacé de mort et de ruine envers sa famille, ignorant du monde extérieur, ignorant du mal véritable, de la guerre et de ses conséquences. Mais j’ai changé. J’ai grandi. Mon expérience m’a transformé, et je réclame le droit de me défendre, aujourd’hui, de cette accusation dont je suis continuellement chargé : je ne suis plus un Mangemort.

\- Dans votre livre, vous parlez abondamment de cette prise de conscience. Racontez-nous. Tout commence avec votre enfance, au Manoir Malefoy ?

\- Oui. Je suis né au Manoir et j’y ai grandi, entre une mère à la fois froide et surprotectrice, et un père terrifiant. Avant même que je ne sache dire mes premiers mots, on m’avait inculqué l’idée que j’étais quelqu’un de précieux et d’unique. L’héritier des Malefoy. J’étais le détenteur d’une charge dont je devais me montrer digne. J’ai toujours senti ce poids sur mes épaules : le poids d’une famille, d’une lignée centenaire, qu’il fallait préserver et honorer. Mon père m’apparaissait comme un héros que je ne pouvais espérer égaler, et que je ne devais décevoir à aucun prix.

\- Votre père qui était lui-même un Mangemort.

\- C’est exact. Mais à cette époque, ce mot ne signifiait rien pour moi. Lorsqu’on est un enfant, vous croyez sincèrement que l’on se préoccupe de ce que veulent dire les mots que l’on vous apprend ? Non. Vous les apprenez, c’est tout. Vous les utilisez, sans vous demander si c’est bien ou si c’est mal. Pas quand ce sont vos parents qui vous les apprennent. Ce que font vos parents, à cet âge, c’est forcément le bien. Mon père était adepte d’une certaine idéologie. Vous savez laquelle. Je n’ai pas besoin de vous la rappeler. J’ai grandi dans un foyer où les Moldus et leurs enfants étaient méprisés. Les sorciers adulés. Forcément, j’ai partagé cette idéologie.

\- En gros, vous essayez de vous dédouaner.

Drago ne se laissa pas démonter par la tentative de la présentatrice de faire augmenter le débat :

\- Ce que j’essaye de vous faire comprendre, c’est que j’étais un enfant, et que j’ai été endoctriné. J’essaye de vous faire comprendre qu’avec le milieu dans lequel j’ai grandi, les repères avec lesquels j’ai grandi, je n’avais aucun moyen d’échapper à ce que j’ai fait. Toutes les routes m’y conduisaient, et cela aurait été vous, ou n’importe qui d’autre, vous qui me regardez derrière votre écran, cela aurait conduit exactement au même résultat. On adopte la culture dans laquelle on grandit. L’enfance n’est pas seulement un âge influençable : c’est l’âge où l’on absorbe notre conception du monde, sans se poser de questions. Lorsque j’ai eu dix-sept ans, j’étais le produit parfait de cette éducation. J’étais un sale petit connard arrogant, méprisant, convaincu d’être le maître du monde et que tout lui était dû. Mais j’étais aussi un adolescent encore non formé au monde. Un enfant qui avait grandi sans amour dans l’ombre d’un héritage trop grand pour ses épaules. Un enfant terrifié, parce que sa famille tombait en disgrâce, et que le seigneur des ténèbres vivait sous son toit. Le seigneur des ténèbres. Tous les jours, sous son propre toit. Menaçant ses parents. Menaçant sa propre vie. C’est cet enfant-là qui est devenu un Mangemort. Un enfant imparfait à bien des aspects, mais… un enfant quand même.

La présentatrice mit quelques secondes à se remettre d’un tel discours. Après quoi elle demanda, un peu plus hésitante :

\- Vous demandez donc au gens de vous comprendre, c’est cela ?

\- Je ne demande pas aux gens de me pardonner. Je ne leur demande pas non plus de me déculpabiliser. J’étais coupable. Je leur demande simplement de se demander jusqu’à quel point je l’étais. Quelle était ma part de responsabilité dans tout ceci. Quelle était ma part de choix.

\- Et aujourd’hui, vous reconnaissez vos torts ?

\- Je reconnais la belle ordure que j’ai été. Encore aujourd’hui, je ne suis pas quelqu’un de facile… Je suppose que je le serai toujours. Mais je me félicite de ce que ma main ait baissé ma baguette, lorsque j’étais sur le point de réussir la mission que Vous-Savez-Qui m’avait confiée.

\- Tuer Dumbledore.

\- Oui. Je me félicite de ne pas avoir dénoncé Harry Potter et ses amis lorsque des rafleurs les ont traînés prisonniers chez moi devant ma tante Bellatrix. Je me félicite que quelque chose, au fond de moi, alors même que j’étais un connard et un Mangemort, m’ait retenu de le faire. C’est ce qui a fait que je n’ai pas été condamné au tribunal. Mais c’est surtout ce qui fait que je peux encore me supporter aujourd’hui.

\- Vous n’avez donc pas mauvaise conscience.

\- J’ai mauvaise conscience tous les jours, la contredit-il. Mais tous les jours, je tente de faire amende honorable pour les erreurs que j’ai faites.

\- Alors expliquez-nous cette prise de conscience. Comment passe-t-on d’un « connard arrogant », comme vous dites, à l’auteur de ce livre ?

Drago inspira à fond :

\- La guerre a changé beaucoup de choses, commença-t-il. La guerre a tout changé. Elle m’a mis face à ma véritable nature. Elle m’a révélé les faiblesses que je refusais de m’avouer.

Il sourit :

\- Je n’étais pas à Serpentard par hasard, je n’ai jamais été très courageux. La guerre exigeait de moi que j’agisse. Que je place des actes sur des paroles que mes parents m’avaient serinées toute ma vie. Des mots en lesquels je croyais. « Sang-de-Bourbe ». « Traitre à son sang ».

Une fois encore, il ne cherchait pas à éviter les mots.

\- Vous-Savez-Qui n’avez pas seulement fait de moi un Mangemort, comme une sorte de titre honorifique. Il m’a ordonné de tuer. De trahir. De mentir. De vivre dans la peur, d’infliger la peur et la souffrance aux autres, de commettre des actes abominables. Toutes ces choses qui semblaient si naturelles, si justifiées, dans la bouche de mes parents… Mais qui prenaient soudain un goût de cendres. J’ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas le faire. J’ai réalisé que notre façon de penser déconnait. Que ce que mes parents prônaient ne pouvait pas être bien. J’aurais voulu pouvoir m’enfuir, partir très loin, et ne plus jamais revenir.

Il avala sa salive. Il avait les lèvres sèches, mais il devait continuer :

\- Je sais que la plupart des gens vont prendre mes propos avec affront. Je sais que ce livre va provoquer un scandale. Je sais que beaucoup me dénieront cette liberté que j’ai prise : celle de m’exprimer. Mais je ne suis plus le même aujourd’hui. Après la guerre, j’ai été jugé et libéré. Pourtant, la société m’a reconnu coupable, et elle m’a condamnée toute ma vie. J’entends déjà les voix de ceux qui diront que je l’ai mérité. Peut-être avez-vous raison. Sans doute. Mais si j’ai écrit ce livre, c’est pour vous répondre ceci : si j’étais coupable, il fallait me condamner à une peine de prison. Je l’aurais faite, et j’aurais récupéré ma vie. Cela aurait mieux valu que le prix que les britanniques m’ont fait payer pendant ces dix-neuf dernières années de ma vie. L’adolescent que j’étais ne méritait pas une telle peine. Et l’homme que je suis ne la mérite plus.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, ému plus qu’il ne voulait le montrer. La présentatrice devait ressentir la même chose, car elle enchaina pour dissimuler son trouble :

\- Racontez-nous cette vie que vous avez vécue après la guerre.

Drago soupira :

\- Je m’exprime beaucoup mieux dans le livre. Après la guerre, je me suis remis en question. J’ai rejeté l’idéologie de mes parents. Cela a été d’autant plus dur que plus j’ouvrais les yeux, plus je mesurais le mal et la portée de ce que j’avais fait. J’ai accepté le mépris d’une société qui me haïssait. Je me suis haï moi-même. J’ai accepté le travail abrutissant que le Ministère m’offrait pour me contrôler. J’ai courbé l’échine devant mes parents, une fois de plus, et j’ai épousé la fille qu’ils me désignaient.

\- Astoria Greengrass.

\- Oui.

\- Dans votre livre, vous consacrez un long passage à votre relation avec Astoria et avec sa sœur, Daphnée.

Drago sourit :

\- Je n’ai pas non plus été victorieux sur ce plan de ma vie personnelle.

\- Alors justement, puisque nous abordons ce sujet… Je crois que le cœur de ce livre est la rencontre que vous y évoquez. Celle qui a changé votre vie. Celle qui vous a encouragé à … vous reprendre en main, et à rédiger ce livre.

Il acquiesça :

\- A vingt-neuf ans, j’étais, comme le titre de ce livre l’exprime, en totale perdition. J’étais marié à une femme qui me rendait malheureux autant que je la rendais malheureuse. J’avais un fils que je refusais de voir car il me rappelait cet échec. Je vivais dans une maison dont tous les habitants partageaient une idéologie que je méprisais. Mais je ne pouvais en sortir, car le monde extérieur _me_ méprisait. Je travaillais au Ministère, à classer des avis de recensement pour quarante noises de l’heure, uniquement pour éviter de penser. Je n’avais aucune possibilité de m’exprimer, aucun espoir de changement, aucune chance pour que l’avenir se révèle moins pénible. Je n’avais pas l’illusion de pouvoir convaincre qui que ce soit que j’avais changé. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu’on m’écoute. Je buvais pour supporter mes insomnies. Lorsque je voyais le métro arriver, j’envisageais de plus en plus sérieusement de me jeter dessous. Et c’est dans le métro, justement, que j’ai rencontré la personne qui m’a sauvé.

\- Une ancienne élève de Poudlard. Dont vous avez tu le nom.

Drago sourit doucement :

\- Oui. Par respect pour elle, et pour sa famille, je n’ai pas souhaité divulguer son nom, et je ne le ferai pas ici. C’est inutile. Sachez seulement que c’était une élève que je tourmentais autrefois. Qu’elle faisait partie de ce groupe de gens que je qualifiais de « Sang-de-Bourbe », et que je méprisais parce qu’on m’avait dit de le faire. Parce que je ne comprenais rien.

\- Lorsque vous l’avez croisée dans le métro, vous ne l’aviez pas vue depuis douze ans ?

\- C’est ça. La revoir m’a fait un véritable choc. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. Je lui ai demandé de me pardonner.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle l’a fait. Pas tout de suite, bien entendu. Elle est venue me voir au Ministère. Plusieurs fois, elle a dû insister…

Il sourit à ce souvenir.

\- Je ne lui ai pas rendu la tâche facile, poursuivit-il. Mais un jour, elle m’a prêté un livre. « Expiation ». Et petit à petit, j’ai commencé à l’écouter…

\- Et vous dites qu’elle vous a sauvé.

Drago acquiesça :

\- Plus que ça. Elle m’a rendu à l’existence. Elle m’a fait prendre conscience que la vie valait encore la peine d’être vécue. Que je pouvais réparer mes erreurs au lieu de les subir. Elle m’a redonné la force et l’envie de me battre. L’envie de vivre. Elle m’a aidé à préparer mon Aspic, et je l’ai obtenu grâce à elle. Elle m’a encouragé à trouver un travail à la mesure de mes compétences, et de ce que je voulais faire. Et même si elle n’y a pas physiquement participé… elle a fait de moi l’homme capable de mettre un terme à un mariage désastreux, et de prendre en charge un fils qui ne demandait qu’à l’aimer.

La présentatrice se fit confidente :

\- Votre histoire laisse entendre qu’il y avait une romance entre vous…

\- En effet. C’est pourquoi j’ai préféré taire son nom. Je ne peux en parler sans son accord, par égard pour elle et pour ses proches.

\- Êtes-vous toujours en relation avec elle, aujourd’hui ?

Drago sourit :

\- Elle a préféré retourner auprès de sa famille. C’est un choix qui l’honore et que je respecte. Même si j’ai ma propre opinion, et que je pense qu’elle s’est empêchée d’avancer dans sa vie. Je ne peux m’empêcher de le regretter, après tout ce qu’elle m’a apporté… C’est pourquoi je nous ai appelés des « cœurs perdus ». Tous les deux.  

La présentatrice se tortilla sur son siège, gênée par l’intensité de son regard.

\- Votre ex-épouse Astoria s’est remariée récemment, lança-t-elle. Pensez-vous en faire de même un jour ?

\- Ce n’est pas dans mes projets.

\- Et comment se passe votre vie à Durmstrang ?

\- Les gens ont été beaucoup plus compréhensifs, à Durmstrang. Eux aussi souffrent de la réputation de Gelhert Grindelwald et d’Igor Karkaroff. Mais c’est parce qu’ils connaissent la souffrance d’une réputation infondée, justement, qu’ils m’ont accordé cette seconde chance.

Il ajouta avec une note d’humour noir, sachant qu’il ne devrait pas :

\- Ils n’étaient plus à un Mangemort près…

La présentatrice rit jaune.

\- Comptez-vous rentrer dans votre pays natal un jour ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je crois que ce livre nous le dira. Si les gens veulent bien m’accueillir… je rentrerai peut-être.

\- Ce livre, c’est en fait votre plaidoyer.

\- Plus que cela. Pendant trop longtemps, les gens m’ont traité de monstre. Ce livre, c’est le droit de leur répondre. Le droit de m’exprimer. Le droit de me défendre.

 

**XXX**

Dans le salon des Weasley, devant la télévision, Ron secoua la tête avec rage :

\- Regarde-moi cet enfoiré ! Comment peuvent-ils le laisser débiter son baratin à la télévision ? Non mais qui est-ce qu’il croit duper ? Il veut se pointer la bouche en cœur, cet enfant de salaud ? Il croit encore qu’il va se faire des millions avec son bouquin ? Comment peut-on laisser des gens comme ça publier des putains de livres ? Il y a encore des vautours pour éditer ça ?

Assise à côté de lui, Hermione ne dit pas un mot. Son cœur battait vite et fort, elle avait presque envie de vomir. Drago répondait à la présentatrice, ignorant la caméra. Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage. Elle ne l’avait pas vu depuis plus de six ans. 


	19. Epilogue

Dans les semaines qui suivirent son interview, le livre de Drago devint l’objet de toutes les discussions. La campagne promotionnelle qui devait se restreindre à la Bulgarie s’étendit aux pays voisins, puis, timidement, à l’Europe de l’Ouest. Au Royaume-Uni, les médias se déchainaient. Drago acceptait tous les journalistes du moment que leurs propos demeuraient courtois. Il acceptait les échanges, les débats – parfois houleux, les questions dérangeantes. Il faisait preuve d’une honnêteté et d’un franc parlé qui dérangeaient, justement. Mais qui suscitaient d’autant plus la curiosité vis-à-vis de ses écrits.

Les institutions britanniques maintinrent le suspense jusqu’au bout. Drago Malefoy était en République d’Irlande lorsqu’enfin, l’une des grandes maisons d’édition londonienne consentit à prendre le risque, et accueillit parmi ses rayons l’autobiographie de l’ancien Mangemort.

Drago revint à la capitale quelques semaines plus tard. Durant les six années écoulées, il n’était revenu qu’occasionnellement, pour rendre visite à son fils. Le plus souvent, il préférait accueillir Scorpius en Bulgarie.

Mais à présent, il faisait son grand retour, le vrai : le retour à la vie publique. Ce furent d’abord quelques plateaux de télévisions, sous le regard protecteur des caméras. Puis les éditeurs poussèrent le risque jusqu’au bout, et ce furent des séances de dédicace. Des groupes de discussion. Des réunions de lecture.

Ce ne fut pas toujours facile. Drago se fit insulter : souvent. Il devait garder le lieu de sa résidence secret, et se promener avec un garde du corps pour ne pas se faire agresser. Mais ce furent aussi parmi les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Il n’obtint pas la reconnaissance. Mais la rédemption.

Drago reçut les sourires de gens lui témoignant leur compréhension. Leur sympathie. Leur compassion. Drago ignorait que ce sentiment existait encore dans le cœur de ses compatriotes. Il devint une célébrité dans son pays natal, mais cette fois pour les bonnes raisons.

Interrogé sur son retour surmédiatisé, Harry Potter s’avoua surpris, mais agréablement surpris. Il encourageait sobrement Malefoy à poursuivre dans cette voie. Ses autres anciens camarades de classe ne se prononcèrent pas.

Le sujet animait pourtant souvent les repas de famille de la tribu Weasley. Harry avait avoué avoir acheté le livre et avoir été touché par son contenu. Il affirmait que Malefoy n’avait pas cherché à enjoliver la réalité, qu’il dressait avec honnêteté le portrait de l’adolescent méprisant qu’il avait été, sans dissimuler leurs relations houleuses (Harry formait une part importante du livre).

Ron quant à lui refusait catégoriquement de le lire. Le point de vue d’Harry l’offensait, le fait même que Malefoy ait pu revenir impunément sur le sol anglais l’offensait. Il ne comprenait pas que le livre ait pu être publié au Royaume-Uni, mais surtout, il ne supportait pas le mouvement de sympathie qu’il avait amorcé, à l’égard de celui qui serait toujours son ennemi.

Entre les opinions des uns et des autres, Hermione ne se prononçait pas. Elle avait emprunté son exemplaire à Harry et l’avait dévoré d’une seule traite, avec une horrible boule au creux des entrailles, à la fois impatiente, terrifiée, déchirée, nostalgique et terriblement triste. Elle ne pouvait rien laisser transparaître de ces sentiments. Elle avait relu le livre encore et encore, écoutant dans sa tête la voix de cet homme qu’elle avait passionnément aimé, et elle sentait son regard brulant posé sur elle à chacun de ses mots.

Parfois, quand elle se savait seule, elle pleurait. Elle contemplait les flammes dans la cheminée pendant des heures, en pensant à la chaleur qui avait déserté son corps. Elle récitait les mots du livre par cœur, en esprit. Elle songeait à ce que Malefoy avait dit. A tout ce qu’il avait écrit sur eux.

«  _La jeune femme dont je vous parle est forte et déterminée. Je lui faisais peur et pourtant, son désir de m’aider a été plus fort. Je ne sais si vous pouvez imaginer la grandeur de sentiment nécessaire à un tel dévouement. Cette jeune femme s’est heurtée à la ruine que j’étais à l’époque, et au lieu de passer son chemin, comme tous les autres, elle a soulevé la poussière, gratté la surface. Elle a été la première personne à vouloir me voir vraiment, moi, pour ce que j’étais, et à y parvenir. Il n’y a pas d’émotion plus intense que la sensation d’être en parfaite communion avec la personne qui se tient en face de vous. Se comprendre. Sans avoir besoin de se parler. Savoir exactement ce que l’autre ressent, et savoir que c’est en accord avec ce que vous ressentez. Cette jeune femme m’a sauvé, parce qu’elle présentait ce caractère unique, inestimable. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une flamme que je ne voyais chez aucune autre_. »

Hermione retenait son souffle. Son cœur souffrait des souvenirs que ces mots réveillaient. Chaque battement lui faisait prendre conscience du sang dans ses veines, mais surtout, des tensions qui pesaient sur ses chairs, depuis si longtemps.

Hermione avait une belle vie. Les enfants avaient grandi. Rose entrerait à Poudlard d’ici quelques semaines. Harry et Ginny étaient formidables. Arthur et Molly aussi, et toute la famille. Ron n’avait jamais vraiment guéri. Mais il ne le montrait pas. Le temps aidant, il avait réappris à sourire, et à vivre, en se détachant de la crainte de la voir partir. La crainte était toujours là, bien sûr. Mais il l’avait acceptée.

Hermione et lui avait parcouru un long sentier rocailleux et semé d’embuches. Ils s’y étaient pris doucement. Les enfants les avaient aidés. Harry aussi. Ils partageaient un passé commun qui contenait tout ce qui les avait rapprochés. Ces souvenirs, cette complicité perdue les avaient aidés à se retrouver. Mais plus tout à fait comme avant.

Ils avaient tout d’abord réappris à parler. Puis ils avaient ri ensemble. Partagé du temps, beaucoup de temps. Des discussions sur la vie, leur vie, leurs problèmes, leurs doutes, leurs espoirs, leurs rêves, leurs craintes. Ils avaient sondé leurs sentiments aussi loin que l’esprit humain le permettait. Ils avaient noué un amour timide, un lien tissé dans du voile, transparent, frêle et fragile, oscillant au moindre souffle de vent. Ils s’étaient embrassés. Ils s’étaient aimés, d’une manière nouvelle, et différente. Ils avaient vécu trois belles années, trois difficiles années, les années nécessaires pour se guérir du mal qu’ils s’étaient infligés l’un à l’autre.

Les trois années suivantes, et par un procédé étrange, le voile de leur amour s’était transformé en une profonde affection. Ils tenaient l’un à l’autre, énormément. Ils parlaient de tout, ils échangeaient sans arrêt. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Ils riaient aux éclats, ils découvraient une merveille dans chaque seconde. Ils avaient confiance l’un en l’autre. Et pourtant, à mesure que ce lien, infiniment plus fort, se créait, leurs corps s’éloignaient. Ils ne ressentaient plus le désir de s’unir l’un à l’autre. Ils n’en parlaient pas, ils en étaient sans doute vaguement conscients, sans souhaiter aborder la question. C’était comme si, après s’être aimés une première fois avec la force de la jeunesse, puis s’être déchirés tout aussi brutalement, leurs esprits aspiraient à autre chose. Quelque chose de plus posé, mais aussi plus profond. Un attachement inconditionnel et sincère. Mais ce n’était plus de l’amour.

Ils vivaient pourtant ensemble, et leur bonheur était vrai. Epicure plaçait l’amitié au sommet des plaisirs naturels, bien au-dessus de l’amour. Ils avaient souffert ensemble. Ils s’étaient blessés mutuellement. Aujourd’hui, ils s’étaient reconstruits, et chacun comblait les failles de l’autre.

C’est dans cet état d’esprit qu’Hermione lisait les mots de Drago Malefoy, lorsqu’il écrivait :

«  _Nous aurions pu rester ensemble. Nous aurions pu le faire. Il y avait suffisamment de force en nous deux, suffisamment de force en elle, pour que nous affrontions ces obstacles que j’affronte seul aujourd’hui. Nous aurions pu le faire_. »

Nous aurions pu le faire…

 

En septembre, le jour de la rentrée des enfants à Poudlard, Hermione vérifiait que Rose n’avait rien oublié, que sa mèche de cheveux était droite, et son gilet boutonné. Sa fille la regardait avec une perspicacité qui ne lui était pas étrangère. L’air mutin des Weasley en plus. Ron arborait cet air mutin, justement, alors qu’il l’observait faire sans rien dire, le sourire aux lèvres, complice de sa fille. Emerveillé par l’agitation de la gare, Hugo ne prêtait pas attention à leur manège. Il aperçut Harry, Ginny et les enfants et leur fit de grands signes de la main.

Hermione les accueillit avec un sourire et les serra dans ses bras, l’un après l’autre. C’est là qu’elle l’aperçut.

Elle se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Son sang la brûla. Elle s’appliqua à garder un masque lisse sur son visage, et détourna le regard avant qu’il ne la voie. Une petite part d’elle-même ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’avouer qu’elle avait guetté – espéré – sa venue depuis qu’elle était entrée à King’s Cross.

Les enfants. Première priorité. Du coin de l’œil, elle aperçut Astoria Greengrass, désormais Westfield, et le petit Scorpius. Il serait dans la même année que Rose. Hermione caressa la joue de sa fille, et l’embrassa sur le front. Elle salua aussi Albus qui faisait sa première rentrée, avec ce mélange de peur et d’excitation qui caractérisait tous les premières années. Lui aussi serait avec Scorpius. En espérant que leur enfance serait différente de la leur…

Harry et Drago, Albus et Scorpius… Les pensées d’Hermione divaguaient, et elle se surprenait à espérer que les enfants ne reproduiraient pas le modèle de leurs parents. Comme Drago avait si bien su s’émanciper des siens…

Soudain, elle n’y tint plus. Les détours de son esprit ne pouvaient plus la retenir. Elle attendit jusqu’à ce que sa fille soit montée dans le wagon, puis elle tourna la tête, imperceptiblement, et elle le vit vraiment.

Il embrassait son fils. Chaleureusement, comme jamais un Malefoy ne l’aurait fait auparavant. Le petit lui rendait son étreinte avec une ferveur profonde. Lorsqu’enfin Drago se redressa, sa veste était légèrement démise et une mèche de ses cheveux lui tombait devant les yeux, mais il souriait. Lui aussi attendit que son fils monte dans le wagon, à une dizaine de mètres d’eux. Après quoi il releva brusquement la tête, et il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Comme s’il savait qu’elle l’observait. Comme s’il l’avait toujours su.  

Hermione demeura sans réagir, incapable de réagir. Sa première pensée fut pour ses iris. Mon Dieu qu’il était beau… Six années de sa vie venaient d’être réduites en poussière. Elle le voyait, il était là, devant elle. Elle aurait pu le toucher, et déjà sa peau se remémorait le contact de ses mains sur son corps, son odeur, sa voix. L’intensité de leurs regards échangés. L’intensité de ce regard.

Hermione était tellement saisie par l’instant qu’elle ne se souciait plus d’être remarquée ou non. Harry, Ginny et Ron faisait des signes aux enfants. Drago fit quelques pas vers elle, sans cesser de la regarder. Elle crut qu’il allait venir lui parler, là devant tous ces gens, devant sa famille, aussi détourna-t-elle précipitamment les yeux pour les fixer sur le wagon.

Elle sentit sa présence passer tout près d’elle, la dépasser, s’arrêter en retrait. Il était là. Il était juste derrière elle.

\- Bonjour, dit-il simplement, juste assez fort pour qu’elle seule l’entende.

Elle regarda Ron. Elle regarda Harry et Ginny et les enfants. Dans l’effusion des adieux, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Alors elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête, sur sa gauche, et elle croisa son regard.

Dire qu’il était là. Elle le voyait respirer. Elle sentait son odeur à travers le parfum de ses vêtements. Il portait un de ses très beaux costumes noirs. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, plus ordonnés. Son visage pâle semblait éclairci des soucis qui l’avaient habité. Et puis il y avait ses yeux. Deux perles blanches, deux points centraux de son univers,  qui la transperçaient sans la laisser s’échapper. Elle ne pouvait se soustraire à ce regard. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

Le train se mit à siffler. Le convoi s’ébranla. La foule se massa sur le bord du quai pour suivre le sens de la marche. Alors Hermione dit la seule chose que la situation permettait :

\- J’ai lu ton livre.

Elle le dit, en espérant qu’il comprendrait. Qu’à nouveau au beau milieu de cette foule, ils trouveraient cette communion dont il avait parlé avec tant de poésie. Il comprit.

Alors que la foule les pressait les uns contre les autres, les visages d’Harry, Ginny et Ron tendus vers les wagons juste à côté d’elle, Hermione se détourna pour saluer une dernière fois sa fille. Le torse de Drago vint s’appuyer tout contre son dos. Ses doigts trouvèrent les siens. Hermione sentit son cœur se contracter de terreur, d’angoisse, et d’un amour plus monstrueux que tout ce qu’elle avait jamais ressenti. Elle répondit à son étreinte.  

Ainsi au beau milieu de la foule, Drago et Hermione se tinrent la main. En silence, en secret, et ensemble.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre n'est évidemment pas l'épilogue de la fic : le titre fait simplement référence à l'épilogue de Rowling. Il reste encore six chapitres ;D


	20. Aveu

Dans la lueur du crépuscule, la forêt s’irisait de pourpre et d’or, inscrivant dans les arbres la signature de l’automne. Hermione contemplait ce spectacle depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, chez elle, dans la maison où elle avait emménagé à la campagne depuis cinq ans, avec Ron et les enfants.

Ils l’avaient fait d’un commun accord. Une manière de laisser le passé derrière eux, et de s’accorder une nouvelle chance. Cela n’avait pas vraiment été une erreur. Ces années avaient été heureuses. Et paisibles.

Mais aujourd’hui, comme les feuilles mourantes emportées au loin, comme le Soleil qui embrassait la terre pour mourir, Hermione sentait qu’elle était arrivée au terme d’un long chemin. Et c’était comme si une part d’elle-même l’avait toujours su. La rencontre à la gare avait été décisive, mais elle n’était que le point d’orgue d’un phénomène enclenché depuis de nombreuses années. Peut-être même avant qu’ils n’emménagent dans cette maison.

Comme si, consciemment ou non, Ron et Hermione avaient pressenti cette fin qui se profilaient à l’horizon, et qu’ils s’étaient accordés du temps, pour se dire au revoir. Pour se séparer. Guéris.

Aujourd’hui, par-delà la tombée du jour, Hermione percevait l’aube qui se lèverait bientôt. Ses rêves. Ceux qu’elle avait reniés, réprimés, refusé d’admettre ou d’affronter. Aujourd’hui, elle n’avait plus peur de les regarder dans les yeux. Elle aurait toujours peur. Mais plus de la lumière.

Hermione se frotta les yeux, consciente de se perdre dans ses pensées pour éviter l’inévitable. Elle savait ce qu’elle voulait, et elle n’avait plus peur de l’accepter. Désormais, son unique crainte était d’échouer. De perdre. Tant de choses à perdre…

Ses paumes se faisaient moites sous l’appréhension. Son crâne lui donnait la sensation d’exploser. Sa tension montait en flèche pour aussitôt replonger. Elle ne le supporterait pas une seconde de plus. Hermione prit le livre de Malefoy sous le bras et descendit au salon.

Ron était occupé à alimenter le feu de cheminée. Rose était à Poudlard. D’après les premières lettres qu’elle leur écrivait, elle se plaisait à Serdaigle, et profitait de la compagnie de ses cousins. Hugo lui savourait sa dernière semaine de vacances chez ses grands-parents. Cela faisait quatre jours depuis la gare. Quatre jours d’intenses réflexions, où Hermione avait vu ses décisions repoussées depuis si longtemps devenir enfin réalité.

Ron sourit en la voyant descendre, et leur servit un verre de vin devant le foyer.

 

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, remarquant son air soucieux. Tu t’inquiètes encore pour Rose ?

 

\- Non. Enfin si, un peu. Ça me passera.

 

Elle eut un sourire d’excuse, sur lequel il ne la charria pas.

 

\- Ecoute, je pense qu’il faut qu’on discute, dit-elle histoire de ne plus pouvoir reculer.

 

Il comprit tout de suite. Elle avait pris ce ton qu’ils n’employaient que lorsqu’ils abordaient les jours sombres qui les avaient divisés. Leur existence ces cinq dernières années s’était résumée à une joyeuse insouciance. Sans doute l’une des meilleures façon d’aborder la vie. Mais entre cette sérénité consommée, de petits fragments de réel venaient parfois se glisser, leur rappelant le monde autour d’eux, ce qu’ils avaient vécu, et ce qu’ils incarnaient vraiment l’un pour l’autre.

Ron but une gorgée de son vin puis acquiesça :

 

 - D’accord.

 

Hermione s’efforça de le regarder dans les yeux, et de se faire la plus douce possible :

 

\- C’est… la grande discussion. Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Je pense que c’est le bon moment…  Les enfants sont grands. Nous sommes encore jeunes. Nous avons réparé… tout ce que nous avons pu réparer. Nous avons vraiment essayé. Mais je crois que toi et moi savions ce qu’il en était vraiment…

 

\- Se dire au revoir…

 

\- Oui.

 

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps de laisser les flammes absorber ses paroles :

 

\- Je crois qu’on devrait se séparer. Nous avons grandi, nous avons… mûri. Nous avons notre vie à bâtir. Ce n’est pas une fin, loin de là.

 

Elle lui pressa la main, peut-être parce qu’elle savait que ce serait peut-être sa dernière occasion de le faire :

 

\- Et tu es mon ami. Je t’aime. Je ne peux pas prédire ce qui se serait passé si les choses avaient été différentes, nous sommes au-delà de tout ça maintenant… Mais je trouve que nous sommes sortis de cette épreuve d’une manière plus qu’honorable.

 

\- Je le pense aussi.

 

Ron avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il souriait. Il répondit à la pression de sa main, et tout aurait pu s’arranger ainsi. Tout aurait pu être si parfait. Mais Hermione avait une dernière chose à dire. La vérité. La vérité sans laquelle elle ne pouvait espérer vivre, du moins pas dignement.

Elle lâcha la main de Ron et lui tendit le livre :

 

\- Je voudrais que tu lises ça.

 

\- Le bouquin de Malefoy ?

 

Ron fronça les sourcils, l’émotion aussitôt remplacée par le dégoût :

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je lirais un truc pareil ? Je te l’ai déjà dit, je me moque des salades que ce type a pu écrire.

 

\- Ron. Tu vas lire ce livre. Et alors, tu auras la réponse que j’ai toujours refusé de te donner.

 

Elle abandonna le livre sur ses genoux et sortit dans le jardin. Ron, stupéfait, avait néanmoins affiché une lueur de compréhension qui la terrifiait.

 

**XXX**

Il lut le livre, jusqu’à la dernière page. Il dut même le lire plusieurs fois, car il ne quitta pas le salon de toute la nuit, alors qu’elle était rentrée par la porte de derrière pour se réfugier dans son bureau. Elle n’avait pas dormi. Trop consciente de ce qu’elle venait de détruire. De ce à quoi elle venait de renoncer. Pressée d’entrer dans ce qui allait suivre, et redoutant que ce futur ne lui échappe, encore une fois.

Au petit matin, elle entendit des pas dans l’escalier. Ron entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Son visage était blême. Il posa le livre sur une étagère de la bibliothèque, à gestes lents. Ses yeux se fixaient sur elle sans oser y rester, dérivant dans la pièce, ses poings se contractant de manière compulsive.

 

\- Malefoy…, finit-il par dire, et ce mot semblait lui être arraché. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu…

 

Il pressa une main sur ses lèvres, avant d’en dire trop. Que de tension dans ce corps pris de tremblements. Hermione percevait l’effort qu’il faisait pour se contrôler, pour ne pas céder, pour résister à la douleur de cette vieille cicatrice qu’elle venait de rouvrir à vif. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Plus qu’elle ne pourrait jamais l’exprimer en mots. Ronald Weasley était décidément un homme fondamentalement bon. Et jamais elle ne s’était sentie plus idiote de le laisser tomber. Plus ingrate. Plus méprisable.

Mais elle trainait déjà son lot de culpabilité derrière elle, et elle l’avait accepté. Elle avait pris sa décision. Il n’y avait plus de retour possible.

 

\- Je vais partir quelques temps, pour te laisser seul, et…réfléchir calmement, risqua-t-elle aussi délicatement qu’elle le put. A moins que tu ne veuilles aller chez Harry et Ginny.

 

\- Je ne sais pas.

 

Il avait répondu sèchement, mais elle ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Ses jointures devenaient blanches sous la pression de ses muscles. Il ne la regardait plus du tout. Mais elle pouvait suivre le cheminement de ses pensées, car ils se connaissaient, car ils s’étaient côtoyés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, aussi profondément que ce serment l’impliquait. Elle savait qu’à cet instant, il se raccrochait désespérément à l’affection qu’il avait pour elle. A l’amitié qui les unissait encore inconditionnellement, quelques heures plus tôt. A ce lien qui les marquerait toute leur vie, et qu’il ne fallait surtout pas gâcher. Ron tentait de se focaliser sur tout cela, de rationnaliser, alors que sa nature toute entière le poussait à la fureur. Il gagnerait ce combat. Cela aussi, Hermione le savait. Mais il lui faudrait du temps.

Finalement, Ron lui tourna le dos :

 

\- Je vais chez Harry, dit-il. J’ai besoin de parler.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il remontait la fermeture éclair d’un grand sac de sport contenant quelques vêtements, et il transplanait loin de la vérité, et loin d’elle.

Hermione demeura seule dans son bureau vide. Plus que jamais, elle avait conscience d’être à un tournant de sa vie. Plus que jamais, elle appréhendait les jours à venir. Et pourtant, un sourire s’épanouissait dans son cœur. Car elle s’était délivrée du secret. Elle était libre. Pour la première fois depuis ce premier jour où ils s’étaient aimés, elle appartenait à Drago, entièrement et sans la moindre limite à l’horizon, à cœur perdu.

 

**XXX**

Dans un parc à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Drago Malefoy goûtait lui aussi aux merveilles de l’automne. Sa saison préférée, tout comme celle d’Hermione. Il sentait aux regards qui venaient parfois se poser sur lui qu’il était reconnu. Ses nombreux passages médiatisés avaient contribué à sortir son visage de l’oubli, alors qu’il s’y était si férocement employé pendant de nombreuses années. Mais c’était un risque qu’il assumait. Et puis aujourd’hui, les regards étaient différents. Il n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’ils étaient chaleureux. Mais au moins étaient-ils… curieux. Désireux de comprendre. Circonspects.

On lui accordait le bénéfice du doute, et c’était tout ce qu’il avait jamais demandé.

Là où sa voix intérieure aurait lancé une remarque acerbe, quelques années plus tôt, elle demeura cette fois silencieuse. Ses conflits s’étaient tus depuis longtemps. Tout juste revenaient-ils parfois le titiller de leur humour mordant. Mais c’était devenu une épreuve agréable.

Se levant du banc où il s’était assis, Drago entreprit un tour du parc, en longeant le lac pour rejoindre la roseraie. L’odeur lui rappelait celle du Manoir, où il n’avait pas remis les pieds depuis que son père l’avait déshérité. Il respira à pleins poumons, et fut surpris de découvrir qu’enfin, il pouvait apprécier le parfum des roses librement, sans entraves sur ses épaules. Il se sentait bien. Il avait trouvé une force, au fond de lui, qui surmontait toutes ses craintes. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi confiant, aussi digne, et aussi serein.

Une voix le tira de ses réflexions. Il se retourna. Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu. Une silhouette se dessinait pourtant au bout du sentier, au milieu des roses. Comme sortie d’un autre temps. Pétrifié par le choc, il ne parvenait plus à trouver ses mots pour décrire à quel point elle était belle, et encore moins pour lui répondre. C’était bien elle.

Daphnée.

 


	21. Daphnée

Drago avait peine à croire à la réalité de ce qu’il voyait. Pourtant, c’était bien Daphnée qui se tenait devant lui. Elle s’était rapprochée, et il n’y avait plus d’erreur possible. Ces cheveux blonds, ces grands yeux verts, les mêmes qu’Astoria. Avec ce quelque chose en plus. Cette lueur indéfinissable, qui avait toujours fait que c’était  _elle_ , et non sa sœur.

Daphnée et lui avaient 36 ans. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, ils en avaient 22. C’était pour le mariage de Drago. C’était il y a une éternité…

Depuis, le temps avait passé. Depuis, Drago avait l’impression d’avoir vécu une autre vie. Une existence qui ne rencontrerait plus jamais le fil de Daphnée. Et pourtant, pour la deuxième fois, le hasard le poignardait.

Daphnée le dévisageait, d’un air un peu gêné, sans oser lui parler. Son regard déchiffrait sans doute l’histoire que son visage portait. Drago, lui, ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce n’était pas comme sa rencontre avec Hermione, dans le métro. C’était plus douloureux, plus profond. Avec Hermione, il avait un passif de haine. Avec Daphnée, un souvenir d’amour. Il s’était battu pour elle, et il l’avait perdue. Il avait dû renoncer à elle. Il avait voulu lui faire du mal, et il l’avait fait. Ils s’étaient déchirés, et trahis l’un l’autre, pour s’être trop aimés.

Avec Daphnée, le monde d’après-guerre lui avait pris tout ce qu’il lui restait.

Drago demeurait muet, tandis que toutes ces émotions refaisaient surface en lui. Elles n’étaient plus aussi douloureuses. A sa grande surprise, alors qu’il s’était préparé à souffrir, il ne ressentait plus que l’intensité du lien qui les avait unis.

\- Je voulais te joindre, alors j’ai contacté ton éditeur à Londres, dit-elle soudain, comme si elle s’excusait. Dès qu’il a su qui j’étais, tu imagines bien, il m’a donné tes coordonnées… Il m’a aussi dit que l’après-midi, tu aimais bien te promener dans ce parc… Je suis venue à tout hasard. Je n’avais pas le courage de t’écrire…

Elle eut un petit rire, et détourna les yeux. Elle était toujours la même. Petite, fragile. Les mains croisées devant elle, à la fois gracieuse et réservée. Drago avait toujours aimé cela chez elle. L’élégance dans la timidité. Elle exprimait une douceur que personne ne pouvait lui emprunter. Elle était vraie. Et dans chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards, on pouvait lire : « Je ne te ferai pas de mal ».

Elle lui en avait fait, pourtant. Et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu. C’était ses parents qu’il avait blâmés. Le système. L’éducation qu’elle avait reçue, et qui l’enfermait, sans qu’il ne puisse l’en délivrer. L’absurdité qui les avait séparés.

\- J’ai lu ton livre, dit-elle.

\- Oui, je…

Cet aveu déclencha quelque chose en lui :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir contactée, avant de parler de notre histoire…

\- Ce n’est pas grave. J’aime la façon dont tu en as parlé.

Des mots simples. Un sourire simple. Cette fois, elle osait vraiment le regarder, et sa voix était aussi douce que dans son souvenir. Intelligente, et calme. Il se souvenait de l’apaisement qu’elle lui avait procuré, pendant la guerre. Quand elle était sa seule source de lumière dans une réalité obscure, et un futur inexistant. Elle savait qui il était. Elle savait ce qu’il faisait, et pour qui il le faisait. Pourtant, elle n’avait jamais cherché à le blâmer. Ni à le fuir. Elle était là, tout simplement. Et sa seule présence suffisait à éveiller la conscience, tout au fond de lui, que ce qu’il faisait était mal. Que ce n’était pas digne d’elle.

Après la guerre, il avait changé, et compris quelle pourrait vraiment être sa place auprès d’elle. Juste à ce moment-là, on la lui avait enlevée.

\- J’espère que je ne t’ai pas blessée en en parlant, dit-il.

\- Ça parait très loin, tout ça…, répondit-elle d’un ton rêveur. Tout était si confus. Nous étions si jeunes…

Elle avança, et il la suivit pour faire le tour du lac.

\- Je voulais te dire que je suis extrêmement fière de ce que tu es devenu, poursuivit-elle. Je sais que ce n’est pas vraiment ma place de dire ça, que je n’en ai pas le droit… Mais je suis sincère. Je n’ai pas été là pour toi, tu souffrais, et je t’ai…

Elle s’interrompit, inspira à fond :

\- Je suis extrêmement fière de ce que tu es devenu. Tu t’es réalisé. Tu as l’air… accompli, serein. Tu as l’air heureux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te blâmes de ce qui s’est passé, répondit Drago en ignorant ses remarques.

Elle détourna le regard.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, continua-t-il. Pourtant je t’assure...  

Il chercha ses mots, ne les trouva pas. En désespoir de cause, il dit ce qu’il avait sur le cœur :

\- Nous avons suivi deux chemins différents. Tu as obéi à tes parents. Ce qui m’est arrivé ensuite, ce que j’ai fait… Ce n’était pas ta faute. J’aurais pu ne pas me laisser sombrer, j’aurais pu ne pas épouser Astoria. J’aurais pu m’enfuir, ou me battre. Je ne l’ai pas fait.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu le dis dans ton livre.

Elle sourit. Elle était émue, presque au bord des larmes. Drago ne voulait pas qu’elle souffre. Encore aujourd’hui, il réalisait à quel point cela lui serait insupportable :

\- Est-ce que tu es heureuse, Daphnée ? lui demanda-t-il de but-en-blanc.

Elle sourit :

\- Oui. Je t’assure que oui. Mon mariage s’est révélé plus heureux que tout ce que j’aurais pu espérer.

\- Tu as des enfants ?

\- Deux filles.

Elle lui prit les mains. Il se laissa faire, hypnotisé par son regard, blessé par ses paroles d’une façon à la fois incisive et très douce.

\- Je voudrais te remercier, dit-elle. D’avoir écrit ce livre. D’avoir trouvé ta voie. Pendant toutes ces années, je me suis sentie coupable. Coupable d’être heureuse, en sachant ce que tu endurais… Coupable de t’avoir laissé… Aujourd’hui, je peux vivre en sachant que ma décision t’aura conduit à l’homme que tu es devenu. Cela ne nous rendra pas l’existence que nous aurions pu avoir… Mais je peux à nouveau me regarder en face, et ne plus m’inquiéter de te savoir en peine…

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui détourna le regard. L’amertume de leur passé à jamais révolu le prenait à la gorge. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé ce que sa vie aurait pu être, si Daphnée s’était enfuie avec lui ? Elle se rapprocha encore et cette fois, elle lui caressa la joue :

\- Je ne veux plus que tu aies de regrets, dit-elle. Tu t’es trouvé, à présent. Et tu l’as trouvée elle.

Il lui rendit son regard sans comprendre :

\- Elle aussi, je voudrais la remercier, poursuivit-elle. Pour avoir su découvrir l’homme de bien que j’ai toujours vu en toi. Pour avoir appris à te connaitre tel que tu es vraiment. Pour t’avoir révélé à toi-même, et aux autres… Je voudrais remercier cette personne, de tout mon cœur. Et si je suis venue aujourd’hui, c’est pour te dire de ne pas la perdre. Ne la laisse pas s’échapper, Drago. Ne la laisse pas te quitter comme je l’ai fait. Je sais que les situations peuvent être compliquées, mais… tu la mérites. Promets-le-moi, Drago.

Drago prit sa main dans la sienne, transfiguré par ce qu’il venait d’entendre, et par l’amour profond qu’il ressentait à cet instant. Il réalisait, par chaque trait de son visage, par chaque inflexion de sa voix, qu’il pouvait désormais aimer Daphnée comme on aime son passé : avec tendresse, une douleur que l’on a su apprivoiser, et le sentiment d’avoir grandi à ses côtés. Ce sentiment était si fort qu’il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui :

\- Je t’aime, Daphnée. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tes mots signifient pour moi… Je crois que nous en avions besoin, toi et moi.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, sans plus retenir ses larmes. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes, en un sens. Ils ne s’étaient jamais vraiment quittés. Aujourd’hui, ils se retrouvaient sans que le temps n’ait entamé l’intensité de ce qui les unissait.

Lorsqu’il la relâcha enfin, avant de ne plus en être capable, Drago essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts :

\- Tu n’as pas à me demander de promesse, dit-il. J’ai choisi d’être heureux, Daphnée. Je l’aime. Et je sais que je la mérite. Je suis revenu pour elle.

Daphnée sourit :

\- Alors je suis sincèrement heureuse. Sincèrement. Ce n’est plus la peine de refaire le monde en imaginant que les choses auraient pu être différentes. Tu suis ton chemin à toi, et il est éclatant.

Elle se pencha sur la pointe des pieds, et l’embrassa sur les lèvres :

\- Carpe Diem.

Et elle s’en alla, tout simplement, comme elle était venue. Drago la regarda partir, ayant pour la première fois perdu l’envie de la retenir. Il ne ressentait qu’une chaleur vive et diffuse s’épanouir en lui.

Daphnée avait-elle été son âme sœur ? Sans aucun doute. Elle l’était, et le resterait encore toute sa vie. Mais depuis, Drago avait appris que l’amour ne suffisait pas. Encore fallait-il savoir se battre pour lui. Aujourd’hui, Drago savait.  


	22. Fleury & Bott

Hermione n’était pas totalement sûre de ce qu’elle faisait. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle avait réalisé que cela n’avait pas d’importance.

Il y avait du bon dans l’imprévu. L’impulsion. L’instant.

Depuis que Ron était parti, la veille à l’aube, elle avait pleuré, un peu. Dormi, pour rattraper son sommeil, et oublier ses doutes. A présent un nouveau jour s’était levé, et elle ne voulait plus attendre.

Drago devait donner une séance de dédicace chez Fleury et Bott dans l’après-midi. A défaut d’adresse, c’était son seul moyen de le contacter. De le voir…

Que lui dirait-elle ?

Elle n’avait pas anticipé la situation jusque-là.

Ce matin-là, donc, Hermione passa un long moment à se contempler, debout devant le miroir en pied. Dans son esprit passaient des questions triviales, comme ce qu’elle allait porter, ou comment elle arrangerait ses cheveux. Pourquoi ces questions acquéraient-elles une telle importance, aujourd’hui ? C’était ridicule. Elle ne s’était jamais vraiment soucié de ce qu’elle portait, et Drago non plus. Peut-être était-ce simplement… L’idée de le revoir.

Cela paraissait tellement irréel. Tellement impalpable. Elle n’envisageait pas de pouvoir mener ce projet fou plus loin. Et pourtant…

Ses gestes s’enchaînèrent, comme ceux d’un robot. Elle enfila un jean, un chemisier, ordonna ses boucles sur son épaule, comme ce jour où ils s’étaient croisés dans le métro.

Dire qu’elle s’en souvenait aussi précisément… Elle ne l’avait encore jamais réalisé.

Elle se regarda longuement, avec la sensation de contempler quelqu’un d’autre. Elle ne se trouvait ni belle, ni honteuse. Elle ne voyait qu’une jeune femme amoureuse, et terrifiée.

« C’est donc la personne que j’ai décidé de devenir… », songea-t-elle. « Voici ce que je suis. »

Cette jeune femme se tiendrait-elle aux côtés de Drago Malefoy ? Elle n’en savait rien. Mais son cœur battait vite, plus vite qu’il ne l’avait fait durant ces six dernières années, rien qu’à cette pensée.

 

**XXX**

 

Chez Fleury et Bott, Drago signait des exemplaires de son livre, se faisant la réflexion étrange qu’il ressemblait à Gilderoy Lockhart. Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire. Il se rappelait encore parfaitement de ce grand imbécile qui s’était lobotomisé lui-même avec la baguette de Weasley.

Il se rappelait de Granger, aussi. Hermione. Il avait eu une altercation avec Potter et elle, puis son père était apparu. Ils s’étaient montrés grossiers, en bons Malefoy qu’ils étaient. Rien que d’y repenser, il se sentait rougir de honte…

La jeune femme en face de lui lui rendit ses esprits. Il lui sourit poliment et prit le temps d’échanger quelques mots avec elle, avant d’aborder le visage suivant.

La librairie était surpeuplée. D’autant plus ironique, quand il évoquait de nouveau son souvenir… A l’époque, Potter avait fait la une de la presse. A présent, c’était son tour d’être sous les projecteurs. Tous ces gens venus ici pour le voir…

Il n’en revenait toujours pas. Cela lui faisait toujours un peu peur.

Il avait l’habitude des réactions violentes, et l’habitude d’être rejeté. Il avait appris à ne plus se laisser atteindre par l’opinion des autres. Mais il ne s’y était encore jamais volontairement exposé avec autant de vulnérabilité…

Peu importait. Tous les connards du monde se trouvaient compensés par les sourires sincères qu’il apercevait parfois, sur le visage de ses lecteurs.

C’était pour cela qu’il prenait le temps de discuter avec chacun. De leur accorder un peu de sa confiance, un peu de lui. Chaque parole, sans nécessairement être chaleureuse, mais prononcée dans la gentillesse et le respect de l’autre… Chacune de ces paroles était un trésor qui lui paraissait encore inespéré. Six ans auparavant, il n’aurait jamais pensé avoir cette chance à nouveau : pouvoir converser avec des gens normaux, et être accepté.

Il ne serait jamais normal : sur ce point, il ne se faisait pas d’illusions. Mais un peu de paix, enfin… La fin de l’agression constante… La compréhension. Le pardon.

Il s’était battu pour l’avoir, mais le mérite ne lui revenait pas entièrement.

« Hermione, que serais-je devenu sans toi… ? »

« Tu serais sans doute mort. »

Cette réalité ne lui faisait pas peur. Il le pensait sincèrement. Il se rappelait clairement de son état d’esprit, le jour où il l’avait croisée, juste avant que le métro n’arrive. Il envisageait de se jeter dessous. Et il l’aurait fait, un jour ou l’autre. Soit ça, soit l’alcool l’aurait consumé à petit feu. Mais il aurait sans doute fini par sauter du haut du dernier étage du Manoir Malefoy. Ce courage-là, il l’aurait eu. La Mélancolie le rongeait. Tous les jours, il se demandait s’il se tuerait ou pas. Voilà de quoi Hermione l’avait sauvé. Il lui devait sa liberté, il lui devait son bonheur. Mais surtout, il lui devait…

« Je lui dois la vie. »

A cet instant, une note survola la foule et vint se poser sur sa pile de livres. Il reconnut la forme de l’origami. Immédiatement. Il le déplia, sans plus prêter attention à l’auditoire :

«  _L’escalier devant l’entrée, cinquième marche_. »

Il se leva, frénétique. Elle était là. Assise sur la cinquième marche, tout au fond de la boutique.

Intriguée, la foule commença à se retourner, aussi se reprit-il avant qu’on ne remarque son trouble :

\- Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez m’excuser, je vais prendre ma pause… Je me ferai une joie de vous retrouver dans une petite demi-heure.

En bons londoniens, les lecteurs ne firent pas de commentaires et se dispersèrent pour arpenter les rayons.

Drago se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur, Hermione lui emboita le pas sans dire un seul mot, sans même un regard. Ils n’étaient pas seuls.

Une fois dans la rue, ils trouvèrent une ruelle déserte où ils s’arrêtèrent, loin de l’agitation du Chemin de Traverse. Hermione ne disait toujours rien, Drago non plus.

Il s’était à peine remis de sa rencontre avec Daphnée. Pourtant, l’intensité de ce qu’il avait ressenti ne l’avait pas quitté. Cette certitude qu’il avait perçue…

Celle d’être revenu pour récupérer Hermione. Pour la ravoir, coûte que coûte.

C’était ce qu’il avait toujours voulu. C’était ce qu’il lui avait promis. De la faire changer d’avis…

Pourtant, ce n’était qu’à son retour à Londres qu’il avait pleinement compris à quel point il avait changé.

L’adolescent qu’il avait été aurait fait irruption pour s’emparer de ce qu’il voulait. Sans états d’âme, sans considération pour son entourage, sans que cette seule pensée ne lui traverse même l’esprit.

L’homme qu’il était devenu après la guerre aurait jugé le projet irréalisable. Il se serait replié sur lui-même, saoulé dans l’oubli, jusqu’à ce que la Mort le délivre.

A présent, Drago était un subtil mélange des deux.

Il avait toujours renvoyé l’image d’un tempérament froid et maitrisé. Alors qu’en réalité, il se déchirait entre deux extrêmes. Il était un homme de passion, sous un masque de glace imposé par son nom. Il lui avait fallu 36 années, et une Sang-de-Bourbe du nom d’Hermione Granger, pour enfin apprendre à trouver l’équilibre…

Aujourd’hui, Drago avait changé. Il était revenu à Londres pour y chercher ce qu’il y avait laissé : son cœur. Mais il savait aussi que ce choix n’était pas seulement le sien. Qu’il ne pouvait forcer Hermione à rien. Qu’il ne pouvait pas débarquer dans sa vie et tout détruire, si ce n’était pas ce qu’elle désirait. Si elle ne s’y était pas préparée. Si elle n’en ressentait plus le besoin…

C’est pourquoi depuis qu’il était rentré, il n’avait vécu que pour cet instant. Qu’elle se manifeste. Qu’elle apparaisse là devant lui, comme dans un rêve… Comme ce jour où elle l’avait attendu à la fin de son travail… Comme ce jour où il l’avait croisée dans le métro… Que sa présence lui avoue, plus clairement que des mots : « Je suis là. Je t’ai choisi. Je suis prête. »

Et elle était là.

Les bras croisés devant elle, sur son chemisier blanc, dans une position de défense qui lui rappelait leurs premières retrouvailles. L’air un peu gêné et pourtant, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son visage. Avait-il tant changé ?

Elle en tout cas lui apparaissait plus belle que jamais. Il avait envie de toucher ses cheveux, de sentir leur douceur sous ses doigts. D’effacer en un instant ces six années qui les avaient séparés. Pas un jour, il n’avait pas pensé à elle…

La quitter avait été une déchirure, et une renaissance. Il avait tenu parce qu’il avait toujours eu la certitude qu’il la reverrait. Il avait serré les dents, sauvé l’honneur, comme un Malefoy, et il s’était battu, car il savait que c’était pour elle. Que tout ce qu’il faisait, tous les efforts qu’il consacrait, n’étaient destinés qu’à ce seul instant. Aussi avait-il peine à se retenir de la toucher, de la serrer dans ses bras, maintenant qu’elle apparaissait là, devant lui, en chair et bien réelle.

\- Je suis content de te voir…, dit-il doucement.

C’était le plus grand euphémisme qu’il ait jamais prononcé. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre. Il n’était pas mal à l’aise, il était…subjugué. Par la douceur de l’instant, et l’intensité de ce qu’il ressentait, intacte. Il eut brusquement l’angoisse que ce feu ce soit éteint chez elle. Mais elle lui prit la main.

Elle ne dit rien, elle se rapprocha simplement. Elle pleurait. Deux larmes symétriques roulaient sur ses joues. Elle serra sa main très fort, et soudain, elle enfouit son visage tout contre son torse.

Elle ne l’enlaça pas, ne se détendit pas. Elle pleura simplement, comme si elle avait peur de le toucher, peur d’être rejetée, et en même temps, bouleversée par un contact qui lui avait si longtemps manqué.

Drago n’attendit pas une seconde de plus : il libéra sa main et la serra dans ses bras. Elle n’eut pas la force de lui rendre son étreinte : elle sanglotait, et de toute façon, il l’emprisonnait comme s’il n’allait plus jamais la lâcher. Il sentait la soie de ses cheveux tout contre sa joue. Son odeur, la même que dans son souvenir, merveilleuse.

Elle était là. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Et il n’arrivait pas à y croire.

Il recula enfin pour la regarder, caresser son visage, essuyer ses larmes. Ce fut elle qui le prit par surprise, en parlant la première :

\- Je t’aime, dit-elle.

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et enfin, elle s’abandonna totalement, le serrant tout contre elle, tremblant de tout son corps :

\- Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime…

Elle le murmurait comme un aveu, comme un torrent brûlant de s’échapper d’elle depuis trop longtemps, comme s’il allait s’enfuir, et qu’elle n’avait que ses bras pour le retenir.

Elle le murmurait avec la peur du désespoir, la peur de l’avoir perdu, la peur de se retrouver seule comme une coquille vide délaissée sur la plage. Comme s’il ne lui restait que ces quelques précieux instants à vivre, avant de basculer dans le précipice…

Drago recevait la force de ces émotions telle un raz-de-marée. Il la sentait tout contre lui, et il ne l’écoutait plus, il ne percevait plus que le bonheur immense qui s’épanouissait en lui, si fort qu’il craignait d’être emporté.

\- Je t’aime…, articulait-elle.

Alors, il sut qu’il l’avait gagnée. Il referma ses bras sur les siens, et dans ce même geste, son cœur sur le sien :

\- Je sais, dit-il.

Elle releva la tête pour le dévisager, surprise. Il la fit attendre un peu, parce qu’il était toujours Drago Malefoy, et qu’il s’amuserait toujours d’être un connard sadique. Mais il ne pouvait pas tenir face à de tels yeux :

\- Je t’aime aussi, avoua-t-il, et c’était un aveu de tout cœur. Depuis tout ce temps… Toujours. Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer.

Un sourire s’épanouit sur le visage d’Hermione, timidement, puis elle fondit en larmes. Elle éclata de rire, l’enlaça, et pleura de plus belle. Elle avait toujours peur de le perdre. Elle s’accrochait à sa chemise comme s’il allait disparaitre.

Alors il lui prit le menton d’une main, et par-delà ses larmes, il l’embrassa.

Il perdit tout le contrôle qu’il avait établi en six ans. Ce baiser, cet instant, c’était quelque chose de trop fort. C’était Hermione. Elle et lui, ensemble. Avec elle, il n’était que passion.

Elle se laissa faire comme si toutes ses forces l’abandonnaient, alors il l’embrassa comme la toute première fois où il l’avait embrassée : de toute son âme, à feu et à sang, pour lui transmettre un petit peu de lui tout en lui volant un petit peu d’elle, pour la transpercer sans la blesser ni la laisser fuir. Pour lui faire comprendre qu’il ne l’abandonnerait plus. Pour lui faire comprendre qu’il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir. Pour lui faire comprendre qu’« éternité » était l’anagramme d’« étreinte ». 

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, il garda son visage incliné tout contre son front, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, bercés par un mouvement inconscient, sans se soucier du temps qui passait ni du monde qui tournait.

\- Toi et moi, c’est pour de vrai ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Je ne suis revenu que pour ça, répondit-il.

Elle inspira à fond, puis recula un peu son visage pour pouvoir lui parler :

\- J’ai tout avoué à Ron. Il sait tout.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il caressa son visage, à la recherche du moindre souci, de la moindre hésitation. Elle avait peur, bien sûr. Mais ce qu’elle avait dit dépassait toutes ses espérances :

\- Ça veut dire que… tu restes avec moi ?

Il avait peur de demander, tellement peur de la réponse…

Elle acquiesça :

\- Je suis à toi… Je veux vivre avec toi. Je suis prête, prête à tout affronter… Toujours.

Il la contempla, totalement bouleversé. Il n’y tint plus, il sourit lui aussi, et ils éclatèrent de rire comme deux enfants heureux de se retrouver. Il voulut l’embrasser de nouveau mais elle lui posa un doigt sur la bouche :

\- Ron et moi allons nous séparer. Je veux faire ça dans les règles. Nous allons devoir l’expliquer aux enfants, à ma belle-famille, à nos amis… Les médias y consacreront sans doute quelques articles. Mais ce ne sera rien comparé à ce qui nous attendra, quand… le reste du monde saura. Pour toi et moi.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais tout affronter.

\- J’y suis déterminée. Je te le promets.

Elle pressa sa main tout contre son cœur, comme pour le rassurer :

\- Mais je vais faire du mal à beaucoup de gens. Tu le sais. Alors, je veux rendre le processus le moins douloureux possible. La presse ne devra pas savoir pour toi et moi, tant que le divorce n’aura pas été prononcé.

\- Et ta belle-famille ? Potter ?

\- Ron leur a probablement déjà dit la vérité. Ce sera très difficile, je ne m’attends pas à ce qu’ils l’acceptent… Les enfants vont sans doute me détester… Mais ils ne parleront pas aux médias. Ils n’infligeront pas cette souffrance à Ron. Nous aussi, nous devrions… lui accorder un peu de temps.

Drago la considéra pensivement, caressant ses cheveux, et ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-elle, avec la même complicité que six années en arrière.

\- Tu es toujours la même. Tu n’as pas pu te contenter d’agir sur un coup de tête, tu as déjà … tout planifié…

Il l’embrassa sur le front, et reprit plus sérieusement :

\- Je sais que des épreuves très difficiles t’attendent. Mais je serai avec toi.

Et lorsqu’il le prononça, ce serment ne lui parut plus aussi irréel. Peu importait l’avenir qui s’annonçait devant lui. Il l’entamerait fièrement, et Hermione en ferait partie.


	23. Déchirures

La rencontre eut lieu sur un terrain neutre. Leur maison à la campagne. Ce lieu qui n’avait appartenu qu’à eux. Ce lieu où Drago Malefoy n’avait jamais pénétré, autrement qu’en livre.

Hermione avait inspiré à fond ce matin-là, avant de transplaner. Elle savait que cette rencontre était inévitable. Ron et elle devaient se retrouver à 10h. Le reste de la famille les rejoindrait dans l’après-midi.

Le temps de les laisser discuter tranquillement, entre eux, des termes de la séparation. Avant de laisser la tempête les engloutir.

Par tempête, Hermione entendait surtout Arthur et Molly Weasley. Molly, surtout. Molly ne comprendrait pas. Molly ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Des mots très durs seraient prononcés cet après-midi, elle le savait. Mais elle s’y était préparée. Elle avait dressé une barrière, tout au fond de son cœur. Quoi qu’il se dise, elle ne se laisserait pas atteindre. Elle avait mérité tout ce qu’elle entendrait. Mais elle demeurerait calme. Elle serait forte. Elle s’était réveillée dans les bras de Drago ce matin, dans l’hôtel où il logeait depuis son retour à Londres, et si elle voulait connaitre cette sensation merveilleuse à nouveau, chaque jour de sa vie, elle devrait se battre. Elle devrait endurer. Ce serait une longue journée, mais lorsqu’elle s’achèverait, une nouvelle vie se lèverait.

Hermione déverrouilla la porte, et trouva Ron déjà en train de l’attendre, devant la cheminée allumée. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, plus poli qu’autre chose. Puis il l’invita à s’asseoir.

C’était étrange. Ils étaient chez eux, sans plus l’être vraiment. Comme retourner dans un lieu dans lequel on a habité, rempli par les meubles d’un nouvel occupant. Ils avaient leur lot de souvenirs ici. Leur lot de bonheur. Mais ce n’étaient plus, justement, que des souvenirs.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Hermione en croisant ses mains devant elle.

\- Aussi bien qu’il est possible d’aller, répondit-il.

\- Comment vont… les enfants ?

Il soupira. Mais elle n’avait pas le choix. Autant aborder les sujets difficiles tout de suite. Ron se massa la nuque, et déclara sans la regarder :

\- Hugo ne comprend pas grand-chose. En même temps, il n’a que neuf ans. Mais il n’a même pas l’air surpris. Je crois qu’inconsciemment… nous l’avions préparé à ce moment. Il m’a dit qu’il savait que ça arriverait. Qu’on se séparerait. Quant au fait que tu partes avec Malefoy…

Il s’interrompit, les yeux fermés, sourcils froncés. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre son calme. Puis il ajouta :

\- Il ne sait pas qui c’est, alors il n’en a encore plus rien à foutre.

Il continua, sans la laisser s’insurger :

\- Rose par contre, c’est autre chose. Autant être honnête avec toi : ce ne sera pas facile. Elle t’en veut à mort, et je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser. Elle hésite encore entre te hurler dessus, et ne plus jamais te parler. Elle ne voulait pas venir, cet après-midi. Mais elle viendra.

Hermione avala sa salive :

\- Tu crois qu’il y a une chance que ça s’arrange un jour ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione, répondit-il sèchement.

Il dut prendre conscience de son ton, car il reprit :

\- Je ne peux pas lui reprocher sa réaction. Moi-même, je la partage. Mes parents la partagent. Mes frères. Il n’y a que Ginny qui ait l’air d’y comprendre quelque chose, ça doit être la fameuse solidarité féminine…

\- Et Harry ?

Ron secoua la tête :

\- Il est présent. Il me soutient. Je sais très bien ce qu’il se dit : il n’ose pas venir vers toi par crainte de me blesser moi. Mais il cache mal son jeu. Il n’a pas été assez surpris. Je crois qu’il se doutait de quelque chose depuis déjà bien longtemps… Depuis qu’il a lu ce foutu bouquin… Il a dû en parler avec Ginny. Et il ne m’a rien dit…

\- Ce n’était pas à lui de le faire, murmura doucement Hermione.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais j’en ai assez de… de toujours… m’efforcer de comprendre ce que les autres ressentent. Comment les autres réagissent. J’en ai assez de me contenir, sous prétexte que je dois me montrer compréhensif. J’aimerais que pour une fois, on soit compréhensif à mon égard.

\- Rien ne t’empêche… de te défouler, une bonne fois pour toutes. Même sur moi. Je suis prête, je peux tout encaisser…

Ron fit lentement non de la tête, et une ombre passa sur son visage :

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. La dernière fois que je me suis laissé aller, Hugo a failli mourir. Plus jamais.

Il ricana, ce qui brisa le cœur d’Hermione :

\- Moi entre tous les autres, je n’ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Je ne peux que la fermer. Je ne suis bon qu’à ça.

Plus que jamais à cet instant, Hermione prit conscience de ce qu’elle avait détruit. De l’égoïsme dont elle avait fait preuve, en revendiquant son bonheur ainsi, au détriment de celui des autres. Mais elle ne reviendrait plus en arrière. Elle l’avait déjà fait une fois. Et elle savait aujourd’hui qu’elle ne pourrait passer toute une vie loin de celle qu’elle était vraiment :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle, et c’étaient les mots les plus justes qu’elle pouvait s’accorder.

Ron ricana de nouveau :

\- Ne le sois pas. Il est trop tard pour ça. Depuis le temps, je peux tout supporter.

Il se redonna une contenance, plongeant soudain ses yeux bleus dans les siens :

\- Toi en revanche, tu vas devoir en supporter beaucoup, aujourd’hui. Le dialogue avec Rose sera difficile, celui avec mes parents encore plus… Mais avant ça, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler.

\- Je t’écoute.

\- Nous sommes d’accord pour vendre cette maison, et nous partager équitablement tous nos biens.

\- Jusque-là, oui.

\- Mais pour la garde des enfants…

Il inspira de nouveau à fond, puis déclara :

\- Rose ne veut pas vivre avec toi, encore moins avec Drago Malefoy. Et pour te donner franchement mon avis… Je ne veux pas que mes enfants vivent la moitié de l’année avec ce type non plus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu suggères, exactement ?

\- Je ne veux pas te donner la garde, Hermione. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants aillent vivre avec Drago Malefoy. Même si ce n’est qu’en alterné. Que tu partes avec lui est une chose… Mais qu’il me prenne mes enfants… ça je ne pourrai pas l’endurer.

Hermione attisa la vague de colère qui venait soudain de la posséder toute entière. Elle garda le silence, le temps suffisant pour se contrôler. Pour se mettre à la place de Ron. Elle comprenait son point de vue, évidemment. Mais quelle solution pouvait-elle y apporter ?

\- Tu ne peux pas m’enlever mes enfants, Ron, dit-elle simplement. Déjà parce que le juge ne te l’accordera pas, et tu le sais. Pas après la publication du livre. Et ensuite, parce qu’ils ont besoin de leur mère… Même s’ils pensent le contraire… Comment veux-tu que les choses s’arrangent avec Rose, si nous n’avons pas la chance de nous voir ?

\- Justement, je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tort de t’en vouloir…

\- Et tu lui souhaites de rester en conflit avec sa mère pour le reste de sa vie ?

Ron soupira :

\- C’est du chantage affectif, que tu me fais là. Ce n’est pas juste.

\- C’est la vérité pourtant.

\- Tu comptes t’installer avec lui, à terme. Je me trompe ?

Hermione ne put se retenir de rougir devant ce brusque changement de conversation :

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle, comme la responsabilité ultime de sa décision.

\- Alors tu as dû penser au battage médiatique que les enfants vont subir. Que je vais subir.

\- Nous attendrons un peu avant de rendre ça officiel…

\- Ça ne change rien. Ça ne fait que retarder l’échéance.

\- Et tu crois qu’ils en seront protégés s’ils restent avec toi ? Mais réveille-toi ! Il suffira à Rose de faire deux pas à Poudlard pour en entendre parler !

La colère revenait, elle la musela :

\- Drago a un fils lui aussi.

Ron tiqua à la mention de ce prénom. Elle n’y fit pas attention :

\- Comme Hugo, Scorpius était préparé aux évènements. Il m’a acceptée, il était même content. Il m’a avoué être prêt à endurer quelques semaines de potins, si cela pouvait permettre à son père d’être pleinement heureux.

\- Et le bonheur de tes enfants, tu y penses ? cria Ron.

Il se renfonça aussitôt dans son siège, conscient d’avoir été trop loin. Hermione répondit doucement :

\- Quoi que tu puisses en penser maintenant, ils seront plus heureux avec leurs deux parents qu’avec un seul. Je t’en prie. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Ça te fait peut-être mal de l’entendre, mais Drago est un bon père pour Scorpius. Il ne cherchera pas à prendre ta place. Mais il s’occupera bien de nos enfants quand même.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui, murmura Ron en détournant son regard d’elle. Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux pas le croiser… Jamais, tu entends ?

\- Je suppose que tous les deux, vous ferez tout pour… Et je comprends tes raisons. Mais il ne faut pas fuir la réalité pour autant. Je sais que c’est cruel de te dire ça, j’en ai conscience, mais… Drago va faire partie de ma vie, à présent. Et mes enfants aussi. Accepte-le maintenant, ou tu en souffriras dix fois plus.

Il eut un rictus :

\- C’est toi qui me dit ça…

\- Je sais que je n’en ai pas le droit. Mais je veux notre bonheur à tous, Ronald.

Elle lui caressa la joue :

\- Y compris le tien.

Il la regarda avec une tristesse désabusée :

\- Mon bonheur, c’était toi. Il s’est envolé le jour où tu as croisé cet enfoiré dans le métro. Je ne connaitrai plus jamais rien de comparable.

Il se leva pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Elle ne le retint pas. Elle se sentait déchirée, mais il avait besoin de respirer. D’apprendre à respirer sans elle.

Il revint avec les papiers du divorce, qu’ils signèrent dans un silence funèbre. Quelle étrange sensation. La renaissance pour l’une, la mort pour l’autre. C’était ainsi qu’elle le percevait. Et elle le regrettait, plus qu’elle ne pourrait jamais l’exprimer.

**XXX**

En début d’après-midi, le bruit des transplanages les avertit de l’arrivée des familles Potter et Weasley. Hermione inspira profondément. Elle n’avait revu personne de sa belle-famille depuis le départ de Ron.

Molly Weasley entra, et la gifla sèchement :

\- Tu n’es qu’une petite ingrate ! hurla-t-elle.

Sa voix était terrible et très forte. Hermione se crispa, n’ayant même pas le réflexe de se protéger, attendant la suite. La fureur de Molly Weasley se congestionna, brûla pour s’étouffer elle-même. Elle rougit, et d’une main, son mari la retint. Son émotion était telle qu’elle ne parvenait plus à articuler un seul mot.

Harry et Ginny entrèrent enfin, et alors elle cracha :

\- Faire ça à mon garçon… Traiter ainsi mon pauvre garçon, le trahir ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça à tous ? A tes enfants ? Est-ce que tu y as pensé une seule seconde ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Face à tant de ressenti, toute objection était inutile. Elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle méritait de perdre tous ceux qu’elle aimait. Tous ceux dont elle avait trahi la confiance.

Ginny passa une main autour des épaules de sa mère, et lui enjoignit de se calmer. Pour toute réponse, Molly Weasley alla embrasser son fils, puis disparut dans le jardin, suivit par son mari qui n’avait pas pu placer un seul mot.

Ginny vint serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Harry échangea d’abord une poignée de main avec Ron, puis timidement, il enlaça son amie à son tour :

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Mais ça viendra, répondit-elle.

Rose et Hugo s’aventurèrent sur le pas de la porte. Insouciant, Hugo se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et rit aux éclats lorsqu’elle l’embrassa dans le cou. Rose, elle, s’avança à pas lents, hésitant à soutenir son regard, les yeux pleins de morgue.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle articula :

\- Tu n’es qu’une sale garce.

Hermione n’avait jamais entendu un tel mot dans la bouche de sa fille. Elle en fut tétanisée. Et, en dépit de sa barrière, terriblement blessée. Mais elle comprenait. Que pouvait-elle répondre ?

\- Ma chérie…, commença-t-elle.

\- Non, ne me touche pas ! Tu n’es pas digne de papa ! Comment tu as pu lui faire ça, alors que tu avais tout ?

\- Je n’ai pas choisi, mon cœur.

\- Tu aurais pu choisir ! Tu aurais pu dire stop ! Tu aurais pu tout arrêter avant qu’il ne soit trop tard !

\- C’est vrai, tu as raison. Mais je ne l’ai pas fait. Je vous ai fait beaucoup de mal, à tous, je le sais. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c’est nous reconstruire au mieux de cette nouvelle…

\- Je ne veux plus te voir ! Plus te parler ! Je ne veux plus que tu fasses partie de ma vie !

\- Rose…

\- Tu ne nous mérites pas !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Rose. Elle courut vers son père, qu’elle serra dans ses bras, fort. Il lui rendit son étreinte, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Puis elle sortit dans le jardin rejoindre ses grands-parents.

Hermione ne pleura pas. Elle se sentait vide au fond d’elle-même. Mais elle ne pleura pas.

Ron et elle échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ginny perçut sa détresse, car elle revint l’enlacer, uniquement pour lui murmurer à l’abri de tous :

\- C’est difficile pour elle. Donne-lui du temps. Prouve-lui que tu la mérites.

\- Merci, Ginny…

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire tendre, et Hermione se dit que depuis le début, sa belle-sœur avait été le seul visage amical dans cette guerre qu’elle avait traversée. Ginny ne l’avait jamais jugée. Elle avait toujours deviné ses émotions, parfois avant même qu’elle ne se les avoue. Elle l’avait percée à jour, et malgré tout, elle lui avait laissé la liberté d’agir comme elle l’estimait. Elle l’avait comprise, en dépit du mal qu’elle avait fait à son frère.

Comme si elle avait pu lire une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, Ginny ajouta :

\- Je crois qu’il vaut mieux pour vous deux que vous soyez séparés, plutôt que de vous forcer à vivre l’un à côté de l’autre, malheureux de ce que vous avez perdu, de ce que vous auriez pu être, et de tout le mal que vous vous êtes infligés. Séparés, vous pouvez vous reconstruire. Vous pouvez trouver votre propre voie. Et un jour, Rose le comprendra.

\- Merci…

Hermione pleura dans les cheveux de Ginny. Harry demeura auprès de Ron, qui aurait plus que jamais besoin de soutien.

Le soir venu, le Soleil se coucha sur cette terrible journée, et sur les liens qu’elle avait déchirés à jamais. Mais Hermione se réfugia dans les bras de Drago Malefoy. Elle sentit son odeur, elle sentit son étreinte. Il l’embrassa, et la brûlure de son amour lui rappela pourquoi elle avait fait tout cela. Elle s’était damnée. Mais pour le meilleur et pour le pire, elle l’assumerait, jusqu’à la toute fin.


	24. Tempêtes

Le matin de l’audience, Hermione demeurait pelotonnée entre les couvertures, recroquevillée sur elle-même, persuadée que si elle y employait suffisamment de force et de volonté, le monde autour d’elle finirait par disparaître.

Malheureusement, ce rêve de petite fille ne se réalisa pas, et la sonnerie déchirante de son réveil la tira de sa nuit blanche.

Drago avait senti son angoisse, et il avait gardé un bras passé autour d’elle toute la nuit, sans rien dire. Hermione savait qu’il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place dans ce conflit. Il était conscient de l’avoir provoqué, mais… les conséquences touchaient une sphère intime à laquelle il n’avait pas accès.

D’une légère pression, il la força à se retourner :

\- Hey, dit-il. Tout ira bien.

\- Ce n’est pas l’audience qui m’inquiète. C’est ce qui viendra après. Quand je vois la réaction de Rose et de Molly… je me demande quelle sera la réaction des gens.

\- Ça n’a aucune importance.

Elle sourit :

\- C’est moi qui t’aie appris à penser comme ça. C’est drôle. J’ai l’impression que nos rôles sont inversés.

Elle se rembrunit, et détourna le regard :

\- Plus que jamais en cet instant, j’ai l’impression que ce sont des paroles en l’air… Enfin pas des paroles en l’air, mais… que ce sera plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

Elle lui caressa la joue :

\- Ils ne nous laisseront pas tranquille, Drago. Que nous le voulions ou non, que nous les ignorions ou non, ils seront toujours là à frapper à notre porte, à nous suivre dans le moindre de nos déplacements comme des charognards, à tisser leur toile jusqu’à ce que nous soyons englués dans leurs rumeurs….

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Elle hésita, le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Promets-moi que nous ne laisserons pas tout cela nous séparer. Les temps vont être difficiles. Nous aurons des expériences malheureuses, et blessantes. Nous finirons peut-être par en souffrir. Promets-moi que nous ne nous rejetterons pas la faute l’un sur l’autre. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que parfois, l’amour ne suffit pas. Alors, promets-moi qu’ils ne nous détruiront pas de l’intérieur.

Drago se redressa sur un coude, visiblement saisi par ses paroles :

\- Je peux prêter tous les serments que tu veux, dit-il. A commencer par celui-ci : tu n’as pas à te cacher devant ces gens. Tu n’as pas à fuir. Garde la tête haute, parce que bientôt, tu seras une Malefoy.

Et de sous son oreiller, il sortit un anneau qu’il lui passa autour du doigt.

**XXX**

A l’audience, seul le juge, Ron, Hermione et leurs avocats respectifs étaient présents. La question en suspens restait bien entendu la garde des enfants : Ron n’avait pu se résoudre à l’idée d’envoyer vivre ses enfants avec Drago Malefoy. D’après les brefs entretiens qu’elle avait eus avec eux, Hermione savait qu’Harry et Ginny avaient tout tenté pour le convaincre. Mais de son côté, Rose exerçait aussi une pression très forte, augmentée par sa grand-mère et la plupart de ses oncles.

 

Du point de vue du juge, Hermione avait l’adultère contre elle, mais cela n’aurait eu d’intérêt que pour trancher des conflits économiques, qui n’avaient pas lieu d’être. En revanche, Ron avait contre lui son alcoolisme passé et l’accident d’Hugo. Sans surprise, le juge trancha pour une garde partagée.

Juste avant de quitter la salle, Hermione vit dans les yeux de Ron qu’il s’était attendu à cette décision. Qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment espéré gagner. En fin de compte, ils s’étaient simplement donnés des motifs de s’en vouloir l’un à l’autre. Elle le regrettait, mais… le ressentiment était là. Elle espérait qu’il passerait avec le temps, même si ses espoirs de demeurer en bons termes avec Ron avaient pour l’instant disparus.

Après quatorze années de mariage, Hermione Weasley redevint Hermione Granger.

**XXX**

A l’extérieur, les journalistes leur tombèrent dessus comme une nuée de vautours. La nouvelle de leur divorce s’était répandue depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et le mystère qu’ils entretenaient autour de ses motifs n’avait fait qu’alimenter la rumeur. Comme les autres fois, Hermione et Ron, chacun de leur côté, se bornèrent à déclarer qu’ils s’étaient séparés d’un commun accord. La communauté sorcière prenait ce déchirement très à cœur, exactement comme Hermione l’avait redouté. Son statut d’héroïne de guerre se retournait contre elle. Comme pour Drago Malefoy, en fait, sa vie privée ne lui appartenait plus. Ses choix ne la concernaient plus seulement elle, mais l’ensemble des lecteurs de la Gazette du sorcier qui estimaient avoir leur mot à dire sur cette affaire, que ce soit pour la juger, la décrier ou l’approuver. Le fait que cette tempête médiatique ne soit qu’un prélude ne cessait de l’effrayer.

**XXX**

Le soir venu, Hermione put enfin se glisser dans les bras de Drago, et profiter pleinement du fruit de ses sacrifices. Dès demain, ils réfléchiraient à la marche à suivre.

**XXX**

Drago acheta une propriété à son nom dans un domaine de plusieurs hectares, perdu au fond d’une forêt, à trois heures de Londres. Outre le charme de la vieille demeure, et l’irrésistible sentiment de secret qu’elle lui inspirait, il avait privilégié sa difficulté d’accès et son système de sécurité prévenant toute intrusion étrangère. Hermione y emménagea avec lui, sans que cela soit rendu public.

En revenant à Londres, Drago avait également renoncé à son poste de Professeur de Potions à Durmstrang. Etant donné sa brusque popularité, et sa réhabilitation au sein de l’opinion générale, le Ministère finit par lui proposer un poste au Département des Mystères, en tant que spécialiste des Potions, qu’il accepta.

Alors seulement, six mois après le divorce, Drago et Hermione réservèrent une cérémonie de mariage, au plein cœur du mois de mai, ce mois où ils s’étaient retrouvés. Par cette seule action, et sans rien déclarer d’autre, ils attirèrent l’attention des médias du pays entier. Dès que les noms identifiés sur les faireparts furent ceux de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, le livre de l’ancien Mangemort fit l’objet d’une complète relecture.

La tempête médiatique se déchaîna aussitôt, mais le lieu de la cérémonie demeura secret. Ils choisirent simplement le parc qui entourait leur maison. Le mariage se déroula en petit comité : seuls furent présents Daphnée, son époux et ses enfants, les parents d’Hermione, qui accueillirent Drago à bras ouverts, et Harry et Ginny, avec leurs enfants, accompagnés d’Hugo. Rose avait souhaité demeurer à Poudlard, une manière élégante de dire qu’elle désapprouvait toujours les choix de sa mère.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, les opinions les plus diverses se firent entendre. Drago et Hermione ne s’affichaient pas en public, et enjoignaient leurs collègues au professionnalisme. En un sens, le début de leur mariage ressembla à une fuite, mais une fuite délicieuse, où ils savouraient leur bonheur à l’abri de tous, et en dépit de tous.

La controverse ne tarda pas à souligner des paradoxes. Ceux qui soutenaient le retour de Drago ne pouvaient décemment pas se permettre de critiquer Hermione. Ron, bien que harcelé, avait soigneusement évité de se prononcer sur la question, et il endurait sans rien dire l’aura de pitié dont l’opinion publique l’avait affublé. Harry appelait tant bien que mal au calme, rappelant à tous que les choix d’Hermione comme de Malefoy ne regardaient qu’eux, et refusant lui aussi de donner son point de vue.

En fin de compte, au bout de plusieurs mois, la polémique retomba. Timidement, Drago et Hermione commencèrent à apparaître ensemble à des évènements publics, même s’ils demeurèrent pour beaucoup un couple très discret. Harry et Ginny leur manifestèrent leur soutien en apparaissant avec eux, sans pour autant délaisser Ron. L’une de ces premières rencontres entre Harry et Drago avait eu une aura de surréalisme, mais comme pour le reste, ce sentiment avait fini par se dissiper. Les deux anciens ennemis ne seraient jamais des amis. Mais ils se respectaient, et peut-être était-ce un sentiment plus honorable encore.

Hugo avait accepté la situation avec le sourire : il se montrait poli avec Drago sans pour autant se sentir proche de lui, et adorait Scorpius. Le jeune héritier le lui rendait bien, même si le légendaire flegme des Malefoy lui interdisait de le montrer.

Avec Rose, la situation était plus compliquée. Contrainte par la décision du juge, elle dut passer la moitié de ses vacances avec sa mère et celui qui était désormais son beau-père. Ce furent des vacances silencieuses : elle passa l’essentiel du temps à lire à l’écart à l’autre bout du parc, et Hermione se sentait trop mal pour tenter d’entamer le dialogue avec elle. Elle se sentait lâche. Drago, lui, savait que sa place n’était pas à faire des sermons à la fille de Ronald Weasley. Néanmoins, lorsque celle-ci élevait délibérément la voix dans le but de les provoquer, elle se heurtait à son masque de glace, qui ne manqua pas de la déstabiliser.

A défaut d’accepter la situation, elle trouva donc en Drago un adversaire à sa taille, et tous deux maintinrent un statut quo qui aurait mérité le nom de guerre froide.

Enfin, plus d’un an après leur mariage, Drago et Hermione s’étaient installés devant le feu pour lire le compte-rendu d’un gala de charité organisé par le Ministère, relaté dans la Gazette du Sorcier. A côté du Ministre de la magie et d’Harry et Ginny, leur photo figurait en bonne place, parmi les commentaires détaillés sur les personnalités présentes.

Sans se concerter, Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, et sourirent.  

La légende indiquait, pour la toute première fois : « Drago et Hermione Malefoy ».


	25. Epilogue (le vrai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre sera le dernier. J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette fiction autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire =)
> 
> Enjoy ;D

Les enfants se faufilaient dans le tumulte de la foule, sans prêter attention aux regards désapprobateurs qui les pourchassaient. Au milieu des cris des oiseaux, du murmure des conversations, du vacarme des trains, ils poussaient leurs chariots dans toutes les directions jusqu’à ce fameux pilier qui les transporterait dans un autre monde, leur monde.

Une fois de l’autre côté, Drago rajusta sa chemise qui n’en avait pas besoin. Il repéra Hugo du regard, vingt mètres devant, et le laissa tout à ses retrouvailles avec ses camarades de classe. Hugo entamait sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

A côté de lui, Scorpius restait sagement immobile, laissant son regard vagabonder sur l’agitation générale. Il avait toujours été d’un tempérament calme. Intelligent, mesuré, flegmatique. Il avait quelque chose d’irrésistiblement anglais, en fait. Drago sourit à cette pensée. Pour Scorpius, c’était la dernière année à Poudlard. La dernière année à Gryffondor. Si lors de la cérémonie de la répartition, la surprise avait été générale, la nouvelle ne causait plus le moindre émoi aujourd’hui. Drago s’était même surpris à se trouver fier, en fait, d’avoir rompu la longue tradition des Malefoy. Une tradition qui tenait plus de la malédiction.

Hermione interrompit ses réflexions en lui demandant de vérifier encore une fois si la liste de leurs fournitures était complète. N’avaient-ils pas oublié un bagage ? Où était le balai de Scorpius ?

Drago la regardait faire sans vraiment l’écouter, se laissant porter par le flot de son babillage, savourant l’instant, sa spontanéité, sa présence. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu’il restait planté là sans rien faire et le dévisagea :

\- J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Je te rappelle qu’on est en retard !

\- Je t’aime, répondit-il.

Cela eut le mérite de la prendre au dépourvu. Et il adorait ça. Elle rougit, et pour la peine le gratifia d’une tape sur l’épaule :

\- Ils arrivent.

Drago se retourna. Harry et Ginny Potter étaient là, avec leurs enfants. Drago les salua d’une poignée de main, tandis qu’Hermione embrassait tout le monde chaleureusement. Dès lors, Drago préféra demeurer en retrait de la conversation. Il souriait poliment, et appréciait les efforts de Ginny Potter pour lui adresser la parole, mais l’amitié qui unissait Harry à Ronald Weasley et Ginny à son frère leur interdirait toujours de se montrer plus que formels à son égard. Ils n’en avaient jamais parlé, mais tous l’avaient compris, et c’était mieux ainsi. Drago n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à se sentir à l’aise en compagnie de Potter, de toute façon.

Etrange, quand on connaissait l’identité de celle qui partageait sa vie.

Pressant l’épaule d’Hermione, Drago lui glissa à l’oreille :

\- Astoria est là. Je vais prévenir Scorpius.

En bon Malefoy, il s’échappa des retrouvailles avec la famille Potter et bénit silencieusement Astoria pour son arrivée. Entraînant son fils avec lui, il consacra les minutes suivantes à prendre des nouvelles de son ancienne épouse, qui avait retrouvé le bonheur, elle aussi, auprès d’un Sang-Mêlé du Ministère.

Du coin de l’œil, Drago aperçut Rose, qui s’était esquivée depuis l’instant où ils étaient entrés dans la gare. Elle lui faisait face à présent, et ne fuyait pas son regard. Avec le temps, elle était devenue une jeune fille élancée à la chevelure rousse caractéristique. Elle se déplaçait cependant avec une assurance dans sa posture, dans ses gestes, qui trahissait presque l’arrogance naturelle des Malefoy. Elle avait consacré son adolescence à exprimer son mépris pour les choix de sa mère et envers son beau-père. En conséquence, elle avait fini par adopter, inconsciemment, l’attitude de ceux qu’elle détestait le plus. Drago ne put s’empêcher de sourire de cette ironie.

Le mépris de Rose ne l’avait jamais blessé outre mesure. Tout juste regrettait-il la peine que cela infligeait parfois à Hermione. Mais Rose s’était révélée être une lionne, impossible à dompter, et son refus de toute communication avait fini par faire peser les torts de son côté. Une part d’elle-même devait en être consciente, car elle ne recherchait plus la confrontation, et dans les regards qu’ils échangeaient parfois, Drago surprenait le poids que ce conflit devait faire peser sur ses jeunes épaules. Peut-être ne se faisait-il que des illusions, mais il avait la sensation que Rose était arrivée à un constat qu’elle n’avait pas encore accepté : elle ne le haïssait pas. Elle était son ennemie par la force des choses. Mais en d’autres circonstances, elle aurait pu trahir pour lui plus que du respect : de l’amitié.

Drago soupira et rejoignit Hermione. Tout ce qu’il restait à comprendre à Rose, c’était que ce conflit n’était pas inéluctable. Malheureusement, son père était là tous les jours pour lui rappeler le contraire.

Ronald Weasley n’était pas présent, aujourd’hui. Pourquoi l’aurait-il été ? Ses enfants étaient grands, à présent. Ce n’était pas lui qui en avait eu la garde pour le second mois des vacances. Drago le soupçonnait de s’être remis à boire, mais ses enfants ne le trahiraient jamais. Et en fin de compte, ce n’était pas son problème.

Une petite main le tira par la manche :

\- Je peux aller voir Hugo, papa ?

Drago sourit :

\- Bien sûr, vas-y ma chérie.

Alice Malefoy partit en courant s’agripper aux jambes de son grand frère. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle avait elle aussi rompu la tradition, en n’héritant pas de la chevelure blond platine des Malefoy. En revanche, elle avait ses yeux, gris comme l’acier, scintillants comme la Lune. Hermione disait que des yeux d’une telle beauté ne devraient pas avoir le droit d’exister. 

C’était exactement ce que Drago ressentait, lorsqu’il pensait à son amour pour elle.

Le train se mit à siffler, les adolescents embarquèrent dans les voitures, sur les dernières recommandations de leurs parents. Perdus au milieu de la foule, Drago et Hermione Malefoy savouraient leur retour au statut d’inconnus, leur célébrité s’étant enfin atténuée au fil des années.

Perdus au milieu de la foule, Drago et Hermione se prirent la main, mais cette fois, à la vue de tous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, cette fiction est maintenant terminée, j’espère qu’elle vous aura plu =)
> 
> En l'écrivant, j'ai essayé de raconter une histoire d'amour entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger qui puisse être cohérente, tenir compte de tous les éléments introduits par J.K.Rowling, et des conséquences qu'une telle union pourrait avoir sur l'opinion publique et sur l'entourage proche des intéressés... J'ai beau aimer les fanfics, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les fictions où ils se tombent simplement dans les bras comme si ça coulait de source ^^. Je dois être une maniaque de la vraisemblance, qu'est-ce que vous voulez =)
> 
> J'espère en tout cas avoir atteint mon but, et j'espère que ce but vous a plu, autant qu'il m'a été plaisant de l'écrire.
> 
> Si vous êtes intéressés, sachez qu’il y a une suite de prévue, un tome 2, qui se concentre sur la nouvelle génération de nos jeunes sorciers : Scorpius, Rose, Albus, Lily, Hugo et James. Elle s’appelle « A Cœurs Perdus : 2e Génération », et je commencerai à la publier dès la semaine prochaine.
> 
> Enfin, si vous aimez ce que j’écris, je vous annonce que mon premier vrai roman papier, « Ezéchiel », vient de paraître sur Amazon ! C'est un roman psychologique qui parle de la frontière entre rêve et réalité, et d’à quel point notre subconscient peut nous manipuler. Avec une jolie romance en prime ^^
> 
> Je vous encourage à y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous aimez ce que je fais et si vous souhaitez me soutenir.   
> Vous pouvez le retrouver ici : 
> 
> https://www.amazon.fr/dp/1547031115/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1499790274&sr=1-3&keywords=ez%C3%A9chiel
> 
> Ainsi que sur Twitter : @EzechielRoman, et Facebook : 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/EzechielRoman/
> 
> Vous pouvez déjà retrouver les premiers chapitres gratuitement sur Wattpad (pseudo : Natalhea) et sur FictionPress (pseudo : Nathalea) si vous souhaitez vous faire une idée de l’histoire. 
> 
> Enfin, si vous avez des questions, envoyez moi sans problème un petit MP ou laissez-moi un commentaire, je lis et je réponds à tout ;D
> 
> Voilà, je vous dis à très vite pour de prochaines aventures ! 
> 
> Natalea


End file.
